Life as Lily
by Melanie Myers
Summary: Lily Evans, a simple every day Harry Potter fan, has been chosen by J.K. Rowling to return to the world of Harry Potter. Everyone is shocked to see that she is exactly like Lily Potter, especially a roused Potions Master and a Dark Lord.
1. Lily Evans Returns

I was actually here, at the book signing for J. K. Rowling, the author of Harry Potter. I could hardly stand on my own two feet. The whole collection was in my arms, causing my heart to ram against the pages. The line had gone fifteen blocks and I had been at the very end. The weather was extremely hot and it had been a relief when I had reached the building and felt the air conditioning.

The long room where Rowling was doing her signing was filled with tables covered with cauldrons filled with butter beer and pumpkin juice. Candy filled bowls were placed every few inches and candles were lit along the table clothes. I tried not to dive after the chocolate frog boxes, desperate to keep my place in line. And anyway, they weren't real. My family disapproved of my said "obsession" and scolded me.

But I could not help it. Te books had given me a reason to still believe in magic, when the rest of the world seemed to have forgotten. That is why I was there, to meet the woman who had let magic live.

Luckily for me, my long wait was about to pay off. The long room was empty and the last fan ran to the exit with a signed copy in their arms, I stepped forward.

Rowling was just like the pictures in the back of her books, sweet face and blonde hair that was falling over her square, strong shoulders. The moment our eyes met she jumped backward, her chair tipping dangerously. I leaped forward in surprise, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward.

"Are you alright?" I asked, making sure she was steady.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She stuttered, placing a hand to her forehead and gazing up at me. "You just startled me that's all." But I could tell that that was only half the truth. I placed my books down carefully on the desk, scarred that the slightest movement would set her off again.

"So," she said slowly, opening "The Sorcerer's Stone" and peering at me. "What's your name?"

"Lily Evans." I answered hastily. The look at she gave me set me flying. "I know that it's the same name as your character but its true-I'm not a crazed fan-It's my real name I swear-I have a ID to prove it"

"No, no," she cut me off, giving me a small smile, "I believed you, but," she put the book down and stood up so we were seeing eye to eye. "Its not only your name. You look exactly like her! Same green eyes, same red hair,"

I ran my long fingers threw my own thick shoulder length hair.

"Its like my own character walked out of my book!" At that, she stopped herself, and seemed to think for a moment.

_That's why she seemed so surprised to see me, _I thought wildly,_ it was like she met someone that risen from the dead…_

"Lily," Rowling suddenly said, knocking me out of my little day dream, "what do you think of my books?" I blink a few times.

"Your book?" I said, "It's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I went on to explaining how it had changed my life, how I felt for Harry and wished I could help him, how I thought Dumbeldore would make a great grandfather and how she brought magic into the world.

"And what do you think of Severuse?" Rowling suddenly asked. By this time, we were both sitting down, drinking the left over pumpkin juice.

"Snape?" I said, swirling my goblet so the orange liquid formed a under water tornado. I had never really given any thought to the Potions Master until this point. "I don't really know," I said slowly, "Like Dumbeldore and Voldemort he is a great wizard. He was the only one who truly fooled Voldemort. Yet," I paused, stopping the tornado in my cup.

"I feel that there is more to his character, like he is a good person. He should have had another chance." Rowling was nodding slowly and gazing at me all the while.

"Yes," she whispered. She suddenly perked up, as if she had made a permanent decision. "Well Lily," she said, standing up and putting her goblet down, "I have made up my mind. Your are more like my Lily Evans that I can believe." She looked over her shoulder at a chestnut door behind her desk, which read, _Janitor's Closet_.

"Am I to understand that you are committed to my story?" Rowling whispered.

"Yes," I answered, also standing up.

"Then there is someone every special that I want you to meet." She quickly strode over to the Janitor's Closet and opened it, poking her head in and whispered, "Albus, you can come out now. I've found someone who can help us."

For a fraction of a second I thought that she was going crazy. Did she really think one of her characters was in the Janitor's Closet? But when Rowling came back to where I was standing, with a very familiar person, I started to think that I was going crazy.

A tall, lean old man was walking with Rowling, long robes swirling round him and half-moon spectacles. The crooked nose and the small, knowing smile caught me completely off guard.

"What?" was all I could really say at the moment.

"Lily," Rowling said with a smile, "This is my good friend Aldus Dumbeldore. Albus, this is Miss Lily Evans."

"How do you do?" He asked, bowling slightly, his clear blue eyes sparkling. I suddenly realized that my mouth was hanging open and I instantly closed it.

"Are you really?"

"Yes," Dumbeldore said, "Rowling has me visit when she can obtain me." I had sunk into my chair and my head was spinning.

"And how, exactly," I said, slowly, " does she obtain you, when you are a character out off a book?" I saw Rowling and Dumbeldore give each other a look and Rowling took in a small breath.

"I am that last surviving which alive today Lily." What ever excuse I had expected, what ever wild story I was ready to hear, it was nowhere close to that. It was my turn to nearly fall back into my chair. Rowling and Dumbeldore leaned forward and caught hold of the back of the chair and pushed me back into my original position.

"Well," Rowling breathed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, "I think that she took that rather well."

"Here, my dear," Dumbeldore said quietly, handing me my cup of pumpkin juice, "drink. I'm afraid you're going to drop dead with shock." I tried to drink it, but half of the liquid spilled down my front.

"How?" I spluttered, shaking terribly.

"Everything that happened in my books Lily, has already happened." She whispered, trying to be more gentle than dramatic.

"It's all true?" I asked, my eyed widening with excitement and shock. "Well that would explain Dumbeldore here." Rowling smiled sweetly.

"For some reason, the wizarding world vanished from the earth. I found myself all alone and am determined to find out what happened. Unfortunately," she sighed, "I can not go back into the past to find out what went wrong, or else I would not be able to write the books, then you would not have read them, not have come to me and you would not have been able to go back."

There was a long silence after that.

"Me?" I whispered, placing the goblet down shakily. "You want, me to go?"

"Only if you wish," Dumbeldore said, looking over his spectacles. I now knew what Harry was feeling when Dumbeldore looked at him, like he was being x-rayed.

"Yes," I said, my heart beating with excitement. Rowling put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to think about this for a while. You do realize that you will not be able to come back, ever." My eyes widened.

They were asking me whether or not they wanted to go to Hogwarts? Whether I wanted to be a witch and they asked me if I wanted to think about it?

"I am positive," I said, my stomach bouncing around like butterflies on steroids.

"Very well then," Rowling said, "follow me." She and Dumbeldore turned round and walked back toward the Janitor's Closet. I followed them, feeling as though I was in a dream.

_Please don't let it be a dream, Please don't let it be a dream_, I said over and over in my head. Rowling pushed the Janitor's Closet door open and I knew that I was looking at real magic.

When you think of a Janitor's Closet, you think of brooms, not a four-poster bed, wash clothes, not rugs, shelves, not a wardrobe, and mopes, not a desk. The whole of the closet was the size of a small living room and it looked like a miniature house.

"I find my version of this Caretakers Closet much more comfy than before, don't you?" Dumbeldore said in my ear. I jumped slightly, but nodded. Rowling pushed passed me and walked over to one of the two trunks, which lay, on the bed. It had the letters, J K R, painted on the front.

"These are the basic things tat you will need," she said, flipping the trunk open. I [peered in over her shoulder. Inside were around ten pairs of black robes, spell books from grades one to seven, a bag of wizard money, pen parchment, and a black hat for day wear.

I starred at the treasures of the truck and tried to swallow a million "thank you" and managed to let out a dozen or two.

"Don't mention it," Rowling said, turning to the next truck. 'This one is my special treasure." She whispered and flipped it open. Inside were about fourteen wands, carefully rapped and in their boxes. "These are the last wands." Rowling said, pulling one out and handing it to me. "That one is yours."

"How do you know?" I asked, taking it and fingering the woodwork.

"Because that was Lily Potter's wand." My fingers froze and I felt a though I was holding a rode of gold.

"We must be going," Dumbeldore said, peering down at his wizard watch. Rowling nodded and shut the truck with my things in it. I noticed that the initials J K R were magically replaced with L E. I picked up my truck and pulled it over to Dumbeldore.

"Try to find out what went wrong." Rowling whispered after giving me a hug. "And if you can't, just enjoy your new wizarding life." I nodded, tears coming into my green eyes.

"I will. And thank you. You have given me everything I could have whished for." We exchanged smiles and I turned to Dumbeldore, who was looking down at me.

"Come now Lily," he said kindly, holding out his arm.

"Were apparating there?" I said, looking at his outstretched arm then back at him.

"No, no. Apparating and time traveling are similar magic. But I must say, time traveling is much more pleasant. But you have to close your eyes until the right time." I looked back at Rowling then let out a breath. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and I didn't know were it was leading me but I grabbed hold of Professor Dumbeldore's arm closed my eyes, and we were off.

Everything seemed to slow down, like I was underwater. But I felt air enter and exist my lungs with no problem. I felt us speed up and I was tempted to open my eyes but glued them shut. Suddenly my whole body started to shake and we bust threw a cold surface and I felt my feet land on solid ground.

"You may open your eyes now Lily," I heard Dumbeldore say. I slowly opened them and at the first inch of the room they opened wider. Dumbeldore's office was right in front of my eyes and yet I still could not believe it. Moving pictures covered the walls; their snores floating threw their frames. Glittering gizmos and spinning trinkets covered the small tabletops that were placed around the room.

"In my personally opinion," Dumbeldore said next to me, "Jessica failed to mention my inconsiderable clutter in her literature."

"You've read the books?" I asked in surprise, looking up at him.

"Why of course," he said kindly, going me a knowing smile. "Me reading the books gives me an understanding of how clever I must be, so when I return I am equally wise. So when it comes to the future, Mrs. Rowling can write about my brilliant mind, so I may read it in the future, which makes a chain. Should I continue?"

"No, I think I've the idea," I said, holding back a giggle. Dumbeldore looked at me for a while then sighed.

"Jessica was right, you are extremely like Lily." He shook his head in thought and walked over to his desk. I followed him, not really knowing what to do with myself now that I was actually here. Dumbeldore gave a small red treat to Fawks and sat down at his desk. "We have a staff meeting and dinner at six," Dumbeldore said, writing quickly on a piece of paper. "I hope that you would join us." He said, handing me the paper.

I nodded and took the paper, picking up my suitcase.

"I would suggest changing your cloths before you go to the meeting," Dumbeldore said as I turned to go. "The directions to your office are also on there."

"I have a porthole?" I asked, rather touched.

"Yes," Dumbeldore said, giving me a smile. "And I might say it is the best in the castle." I smiled turned toward the door. Half way threw the frame I turned round again.

"Professor?" I said.

"Yes Lily?"

"Won't I run into any students?" Dumbeldore smiled.

"No, Miss Evans. It is only the 31st of August. No students for you to dodge today." I nodded and ran out the door, my truck bouncing behind me. Dumbeldore shook his head. "Poor girl, she has no idea what troubles lye ahead."

******

The castle was very large and extremely magical. The staircases boomed and crashed as they moved into new places. I inched along them going higher and higher, trying not to look down.

The pictures in the castle were nearly all sleeping and were no help, but I eventually reached the sixth floor, were my porthole was supposed to be.

I passed a painting of a flock of ballerinas who were dancing gracefully. I watched them dance for a few moments then I continued. When I found my porthole, I found myself standing in front of a merman painting.

He was drifting in dark water, greenish hair floating about him, his arms folded, glaring down at me. I was suddenly very shy. My portrait was very intimidating. At least I would be safe from intruders.

"Uh, hello?" I said quietly. The merman simply looked down at me. "I-I'm Lily Evans." I continued. "Dumbeldore said that this is my porthole." There was a rather long silence.

"Well then," the portrait said, "aren't you going to make a password already?" I jumped back and blinked.

"Uh, oh, yes um…" I thought for moment, "How about Rowling?" The portrait just stood there (or would it be float there?) and just looked at me. "Uh, Rowling?" I said uncertainly. My porthole was very intimidating. I was positive I would be safe behind his painting. The merman rolled his eyes and opened up to a beautiful office.

I walked in, pulling in my suitcase and gazed around. It truly was magnificent. There was a large fireplace and a large desk, which was covered with inkwells and quills. The small elegant office lead into a bedroom off the right side. There was a writing desk, a wardrobe and a small bed. I tossed my suitcase in the wardrobe and flopped down on my bed.

Everything seemed so amazing like it was a dream. My stomach was again filling with that happy feeling and a laughed out loud. I was actually at Hogwarts! I rolled over and waited till it was six, and quickly pulled on a pair of black robes and headed toward the teachers lounge. Dumbeldore had also written the directions to get there also. Didn't miss a thing that man, I thought.

I was looking down at my directions when I suddenly rounded a corner and ran right into another Professor. I jumped in surprise and leapt into a portrait of wizard philosophers, who started to complain.

"I'm sorry," I said to the teacher, who had backed away swiftly, "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," a nasally voice said. I froze. I knew that voice. I had imagined it every time I read the books. I quickly put my head down so my hair fell round my face, so the Potions Master could not see my face.

I started to walk swiftly toward the teachers lounge and felt the cool stride of Severus Snape beside me. I bent my head lower; I was very nervous and scared of Snape.

"So, are you the new DADA teacher this year?" Snape said coldly. I was rather surprised that he was talking to me.

Keeping my head down I replied, "No Professor. That would be Professor Quirrel." There was a silence.

"Then what are you doing here? A student seeing if you could sleep here?"

"No," I said quietly, "I'm here for a job." At that moment, we both entered the teacher's lounge. It was a nice cozy place with a round table for meals. Put what caught my eye was the shelves and shelves of books. I left Snape to walk over to the table and headed toward the books. Not all the staff was there so I thought I would burn some time reading.

I pulled off a book that was called, "The Last Wizard." I took it over to one of the large chairs and opened it. It started out like this,

_There was once a boy, there once a girl, and there was once a wizard…_

I could not put it down and it made me cry at the end. It was a short read, but I finished it in no time. It was rather depressing when I put it back on the shelf. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I put my head down.

"You're going to get a terrible pain in your neck if you continue doing that Lily," Dumbeldore said into my ear. I relaxed and turn toward him. "The Last Wizard," Dumbeldore said, looking at the book I had just placed back. "An ironic read for these cases, perhaps 'The Last Which' would be more appropriate."

"Yes," I sighed, "It was a really good book. Are there any copies anywhere?"

"Unfortunately no," Dumbeldore said, looking up at the book. "But I think that I can spare it for you. The only things that us teachers really prefer to read are facts, not fiction."

"Thank you sir," I stuttered, as he handed me the book.

"Why don't you join me at the table now." He said kindly. As he led me to the table my head sank again, so no one could see my face. Dumbeldore sat down and I joined him, but unfortunately I was sitting to Professor Snape. I put my head down even lower. All the teachers were all at the table by now. From the slim view I had I saw Quirrel.

He was twitching slightly and I had a very hard time believing that this frail man was harboring a dark wizard. Dumbeldore stood from his seat and the small murmuring from the teachers stopped.

"I may say, it is all good to see you all here again. I trust that you all had a good summer?" I heard a small snort from Snape. I could tell what he was thinking by that one snort.

_Yes, I had a wonderful summer in that Muggel infested town. And it is even a greater pleasure to be here, getting ready to teach a bunch of Dunderheads. Note the sarcasm._

"Now, as you have noticed," Dumbeldore continued, "we have two new members of staff this year. Our DADA teacher Professor Quirrel," there was a small clapping from the staff, but most of them were drinking from the goblets that were on the table. I quickly took a gulp of my own water. "And over on my left we have- oh, come on dear, you can't hide for ever."

Slowly, I lifted my head so my face could be seen." There was a smash and I looked to see Professor McGonagal had dropped her glass, which had shattered.

"Lily!" she gasped. There came a spluttering from my left and I turned to see Snape spitting out his water; which he had been drinking. I blinked as he turned to stare right at me.

"Please everyone," Dumbeldore pressed, for the whole of the teacher's lounge had broken out in to a loud chatter. "Silence!" Dumbeldore said loudly. The whole room went silent.

"I know that there is a likeness between Miss Evans and Lily Potter,"

"Likeness!" spluttered McGonagal, "Albus! There practical the same person!"

"They share the same sir name!" Flitwick piped up.

"I am aware of that," Dumbeldore said. The room went silent again. "Miss Evans is in need of a job. I have decided she will serve as a Teacher's Assistant for this year. She will help you with your first year classes while expanding her magical education. Are there any objections?"

The room was very silence. I looked over at Snape who was starring at the opposite wall. I was unsure how alike to Lily Potter I was, but it was positive that I was left with her unfinished problems.


	2. High Pitch in Potions

My family was proud and rich. To tell the truth, they were a lot like the Malfoy family. They disapproved of my love for Harry Potter.

"You are twenty for heavens sake! You should be meeting men, having a job!"

But I didn't care what they said. That was one of the many reasons that I did not grow home sick or think of my loathsome family when I woke the next morning. Today was the first day of school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had studied all of my books and practiced my wand work all night.

I could hardly wait for tonight. I was going to watch the sorting, sit at the high table and see Harry Potter for the first time. I was the luckiest person in the world.

But even the luckiest person in the world has to wait. I roamed the halls and went to the library, looking at books and even peeked threw the doorway the restricted section. But most of the time I just sat in my room and thought of all the things that I would be able to do.

Classes, watching Quidditch and talking with the students. My stomach had started to rumble with hunger when I knew that it was time to head down to the great hall. A few teachers were on there way also when I had left my room.

To tell the truth I had avoided the staff, except for Dumbeldore, as much as I could. I loved them all, but was scared of the dark Potions Master, but they all looked at me as if I was a ghost. Personally, I really couldn't see what all the drama was about.

Sure I looked like Lily Potter and maybe even sounded, acted and behaved like her but all right I could see why they were afraid of me.

The teachers entered threw a door that was behind the high table and when I followed a few teachers threw it, I had to hold back a squeal of wonder. The Great Hall was more wondrous than I could ever imagine. The roof was a dark night sky dotted with stars and floating candles. I thought that I had used up all my excitement, but I was wrong.

I was shaking when I walked over to the table, but my happiness was put to the test when I discovered that I was supposed to sit next to Professor Snape. I sat down stiffly, trying not to trip over my own robes.

The second threw seventh years were already sitting down; waiting for the first years to come threw the great double doors. I saw the Weasley twins making a ruckus and Lee Jordan talking with Katy Bell.

I tried to concentrate on the students and not the pale teacher next to me. I noticed how ever that he was much paler than I thought he should be and his breather was haggard

.

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat with impatience when the double doors opened. The whole hall went silent as the flock of first years came threw, looking nervous and scared. I found a broad grin on my face as I watched them look around the great hall.

Professor McGonagal was leading then to the front of the room with a scroll in her hands. I watched has she told the students how the sorting worked and starred at the hat. One by one the students came up and were put into their houses.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagal cried. I watched with great intensity as the small boy walked forward. I took in his whole appearance. Jet black hair, skinny frame and of course the scar, but I noticed how alike our eyes were.

Emerald green, and almond shaped. I knew what house he was going to be in yet I was nervous as the hat was put on his head. My whole body relaxed has the hat shouted, "Gryfindoor!" a minute later. The sorting continued and I saw a lot of faces I knew, Hermionie and Ron, and many others.

I was rather glade when the sorting was over, and Dumbeldore stood. My stomach was rumbling out of control.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he said, "I have a few start of term notices to give you. For you first years, the forest on the grounds is restricted to all students and this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die and very painful death."

There were some whispered among the students after he said that and I smiled to myself.

"Now, let the feast begin." A moment later, the plates were covered in the most mouth watering food that anyone had laid eyes on. My stomach growled even louder and I blushed, having received some side ways glances from some teachers.

I pilled my plate with a bit of everything and I started to eat. It was all amazing. I thought about saying thank you to the house elf's next time I was passing the kitchens.

"So what b-brings you h-here to Hog-gwart-ts?" a stuttering voice asked me. I turned to find Professor Quirrel facing me.

"I, um…" I really didn't know how to talk to him, knowing that Voldemort was on the back of his head. "I just wanted to see what teaching was like. I also am trying to expand my education. I didn't get much of an opportunity as a kid."

Quirrel nodded and I turned my head in the direction of my food.

"And what is your passion? I mean, I know that you teach and all, but teaching after exploring the world seems a little bit dull don't you think?" I asked, moving my peas around on my plate.

I watch Quirrel from the corner of my eye, looking at his face waiting for his answer.

"Teaching h-has g-given me a b-break from a-all the excitement." He said, try to make a smile, but his twitching caused it to turn into more a grimace. I chewed my food and nodded, drawing up the courage to do something drastic.

"And you Professor Snape?" I murmured, looking up at him. "What brings you to teaching here at Hogwarts." The look that he gave me was cold and hard. I faltered under his gaze and turned back to my food. "Never mind," I said quickly.

There was a rather long silence, and I quickly regretted my choice in trying to talk to the Potions Master.

"I am simply wasting my most pitiful years in this castle," Snape suddenly said, still looking forward and not meeting my eyes. "Teaching these worthless students makes time go faster, bringing me closer to a peaceful and undisturbed death."

I sat there, stunned by what he just said. Had Severus Snape opened his emotional doors? Even if was just a crack I was still in shock. I had never heard, or 'read', of Snape saying anything like that.

"So," I said, "you think of Hogwarts as a simplified suicide plan?"

Snape sneered. "That is a very good way of putting it. Yes, Hogwarts is my suicide plan." I nodded, as if in understanding. But I could not ever think Hogwarts as a suicide weapon. I looked at Dumbeldore, who was talking to Flitwick.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbeldore would say if he found out you were using his school as a suicide haven." Snape said nothing to this, but took a small sip from his goblet. I looked down along the teacher's table and tried to figure out what it would be like to help teach their classes.

I was about to find out.

The next week I began my TA career. I was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, having wondered what it was like. But to tell the truth I had a very frustrating experience. Professor Quirrel was keeping up his stuttering act and he was no help in the class.

Like most of the students, I could hardly breath threw the smell of garlic. The students also seemed very unimpressed by Professor Quirrel, who desperately tried to impress his students with stories, which he could hardly prove.

To tell the truth, 'helping' in Professor Quirrel's class was more like teaching my own class. I was the only one who really knew that he had more potential than he was showing. But all he did was stand there, looking nervous and stutter.

Out of all the classes, Transfiguration was perhaps my most favorites. McGonagal was very kind and her class the opposite of Quirrel's. Her class was filled with students who knew that she was no one to mess with.

She also didn't give me all the work, but didn't leave me with nothing to do. Actually, in her class, we were more like partners, not teacher and TA. The week went very well. I saw Harry every now and then and I gave him a small smile and I was learning more and more about magic.

It was when I woke on my first Friday when I was not very excited to go to my classes. Today was my first day in Professor Snape's class.

At breakfast, I took my potions book to look over. I was just reading over basic remedies for colds and flues, when Snape turned to me.

"Reviewing for a day of Potions?" he asked. I nodded, turning a page and reading over Wolfspain. "And how do you know what to review when I have said nothing of my lesson?" He asked.

"I think I can make a good guess." I said, smiling to myself as I said it. He didn't know how much I knew about his lessons, having read them over and over again. I practically knew his daily schedule.

I was still nervous though as I made my way to the dungeons. As I went lower and lower it grew colder and colder. I rapped my cloak around me, my breath curling up in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to find a flock of first year Gryiffindoors. The voice had come from Hermionie, who I had gotten to know during my charms sessions.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what Professor Snape will be teaching us today." I smiled at her, tapping my head.

"There are some things that not even the Hogwarts TA knows, but it probably has something to do with Bezoars and the Draft of Living Death. He didn't tell me what student he was going to boil though." A few Griffindoors smiled at me and I grinned back.

"In fact," I said, finding a reason to spend more time with my favorite house, "could you all show me were Professor Snape's classroom is? I am actually kind of lost." They all nodded, not seeing a reason why not.

I saw Harry and Ron talking in the back of the group and I drifted toward the back, striding along side them. They waved at me as we made our way threw the doorway to the Potion's Room.

It was a very grim sight and very dark. Curtains were drawn over the small windows and candles were placed along the room. Shelves covered in jars with different ingredients and colored liquids. The students their seats and I sat down in a hard wooden chair that was placed in the front of the room.

When everyone was settled, there was a rather long silence. Soon, the Slytherin first years walked in. The talking between the Gryffindoors stopped the moment they walked in. I could practically feel the hatred between the two houses. As they sat down and got settled down in their seats I saw Draco Malfoy sneering over at Harry, who was ignoring him.

There was a very long pause. The question of the day was not written on the board, but sitting in the heads of the students and me.

_Where was Professor Snape?_

After a few minutes, I stood up. My sudden movement caught the eyes of the students. I stood there for a moment, wringing my hands. I swallowed and took a slow breath.

"Good morning, my name is Miss Evans. And don't you dare call me Professor because I will be open bait for pranks from the other first years." A few smiled popped up in the small crowd of Gryffindoors, but the Slytherin's faces stayed frozen in their board expressions.

"Anyway, since Professor Snape is not here at the moment why don't you turn to page sixteen in your books and we'll get started."

"Not with out me," Snape suddenly said, having just walked threw the door. I stopped in my tracks and stayed frozen as he swooped forward.

"I would rather that you not teach my classes Miss Evans seeing as you have no experience in this subject." That stung. He had openly insulted me in front of the first years! I heard snickers from the Slytherins and my ears turned very red.

"Well then," I snapped back, "you might want to arrive to your own class on time Professor if you want to prevent me from doing my job." My heart was racing with adrenalin as I turned to me seat and sat down.

Snape stood still for a while before walking over to me and holding out a white hand.

"There shall be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." I glared up at him, my fear not fully returning.

"You have no right," I muttered.

"I have every right, seeing as it is my classroom," Snape growled. We did not break our gaze until I pulled out my wand and placed it into his hand. His long fingers curled round it and he walked to the front of the classroom.

I did not even bother to listen to his little first year speech, I was so mad. He had no right to take away my wand. The git, the greasy, evil, loathsome,

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, "what would I get if I added powder root of Assfodell to a infusion of wormwood?" Harry sat there, stunned and with out an answer. "I don't know sir."

"Pity," Snape sneered, "lets try again then, Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" This went on until Snape was finished terrorizing him. I was practically ripping my robes into rags.

I was fed up with Snape, and it had already been five minutes. My anger had worn off and I was about ready to jinx him, but he also had my wand. He finally gave me something to do while he sat at his desk, twirling my wand threw his fingers. I was to check each student's cauldron to see if it was a deep purple color.

As I was looking over Crabb's potion, which was the color of vomit, there came a small pink explosion in the direction of Snape's desk. Everyone jumped and I looked to find Snape clutching his throat and coughing. I ran forward and saw my wand in his hand. It had produced a fountain of pink sparks, which had hit him full on in the face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking my wand from his hand.

"Do I sound alright!" he shouted. This was the funniest thing that had happened to me so far. The whole of the dungeon, except the Slytherins who simply sat there looking embarrassed, started to break out into hysterical laughter. For Snape's voice had raised at least a thousand octaves higher, sounding like he had swollen a parade balloon worth of helium. His voice did not match his body and it was the funniest thing ever.

"Silence!" he yelled, slamming his fist on his desk, but his voice when he said made everyone laugh harder. Even I was starting to laugh, and believe me I was trying not to. I was holding my ribs and staggering to stay upright.

I covered my mouth and snorted, tears coming to my eyes.

"Fix it!" she screeched, his high-pitched voice rising even higher.

"I can't!" I said threw my laughs, "I don't know how. You might want to go to the hospital wing." Snape glared at me and got up, walking out off the room with out saying another word. It ended up that I got to teach potions that day and the next few as well.


	3. A Walk with Voldemort

Snape was in the hospital wing for a few days and I taught the first year Potions Class at least three times. To tell the truth, it was fun. Without the dark Potions Master in the room the students also seemed livelier. Harry and Ron did a wonderful job for first years and Hermionie got the credit she deserved.

Although Professor Snape favored the Slytherin students, they were dreadful at potions, except for a rare few. I learned quite a lot about potions to, and I enjoyed the subject. I even went so far as to open the curtains to let some light in.

But this happy time could not last long, and it ended at breakfast on a rainy day. Snape was back at the high table when I went to breakfast and I slowly sat down in my normal place next to him.

I waited in silence for the food to appear, trying not to give any reason for Snape to talk to me.

"I shall not be needing your services any longer Miss Evans," he suddenly said in a cold, hard tone. "I shall take my classroom back and you shall have a free period to your disposal." I starred at him in anger and disbelief, but said nothing. It had only been my first day as his TA and he was already kicking me out.

Fine, I thought bitterly, kick me out. He'll be doing me a favor. The food appeared and I instantly started to eat, paying no more attention to Snape.

Since I had a free period of my own I made my way back to my office and passed threw my porthole, whose name was Xavier.

"Having a bad day are we?" He asked, sneering down at me.

"The worst," I sighed and walked threw my porthole and walking right to me bed.

I had been re-reading 'The Last Wizard' for a while when I noticed two flying things outside. I closed my book and walked over to the window and peered threw it. Of course, it was Harry and Wood.

They were testing out Harry's flying skills not doubt. My heart did a back flip when I realized that this must mean that the first Quittich game of the season must be coming up. I had never seen a game of Quittich before.

I soon had to head down to lunch and snapped my book shut, brining it with me as I made my way to the Great Hall. Students started to make there way down to the Great Hall when I started to read again, maneuvering threw the flow of children.

Suddenly, the book flew out from under my fingers, floating in the air and bouncing around.

"Peeves!" I screeched, sucking on my paper cut, "You give that back right now!"

"Oh! Looky here! 'The Last Wizard!' Let us read!" He started to dance around, singing from the book, but changing the lines so they were crude and vulgar.

"Shut up Peeves!" I yelled, jumping up and trying to grab the book. Students were stopping and starring at the commotion while I screamed at Peeves.

"Peeves," a quite voice said. I turned to find Dumbeldore standing behind me, looking up and Peeves, who had stopped dancing and was threatening to rip the book in two. "I think me and Miss Evans would both appreciate it if you would give back her book."

Peeves stuck out his tongue at me before popping out of sight, the book landing on my head. I picked it up and made sure no real damage had been done to it.

"Reading it again?' Dumbeldore said, as the students started to walk again.

"Yes," I breathed, "I can put it down, let alone get it down. Plus, I don't have much to do during my free period." Dumbeldore looked down at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Free period?"

"Yes," I answered, "Professor Snape kicked me out of his class because of the, erm, incident." Dumbeldore looked ahead as we entered to back door to the teacher's table.

"Hmm, well, you will need to talk to Severus about that. You see, he did not consult me in that matter." My mouth fell open. Snape had kicked me out without permission.

"Can't you just talk to him?" I asked in desperation, "we don't exactly get along very well."

"I think that you can handle it." He said smiling and walked to the Great Hall, leaving me in a stupor. I walked to the Great Hall, my loathing for Snape magnified a hundred times. My chest burned with hatred as I sat down next to him.

None of us made a move to talk at all as the food appeared and I quickly found a reason not to be tempted, as if that would happen.

"Professor Quirrel," I said, turning to the holder of Voldemort's face, "I have a free period, at the time being, tomorrow and I was wondering if you would join me for a walk."

I knew I was safe because Voldemort was too occupied with the stone and I might as well find something to do. After all, he had to keep his cover. Quirrel blinked rapidly and nodded.

"T-that would b-be a p-p-pleasure M-miss Evans." He stuttered. I smiled sweetly and turned back to my food. Only after lunch was over did I realize what I was going to do. And my heart sank with my own stupidity.

The next day I met Professor Quirrel out at the grounds, rapped in a cloak and bitterly whishing I could hold myself back from doing stupid things like this.

"Hello Professor!" I called, running to his form.

"Why, h-hello L-lily." He said, giving me a shaky smile.

"Should we start off then?" I said, looking over my shoulder. It really wasn't exactly the best day for a walk. There was a slight mist in the morning and the clouds were growing dark.

"How are your c-classes coming?" He asked as we walked toward the forest.

"Fine thanks. Though I need to find out a way to get my potion TA job back. Professor Snape removed me from the post." _The git_, I thought. "But besides that, I guess that there alright."

Quirrell nodded and twitched slightly. We talked for a while longer, the trees of the Forbidden Forest loomed closer and the clouds got darker.

To tell the truth, Quirrell seemed rather cheerful as we walked past the forbidden forest, despite the small sprinkle of water that was now coming down.

"Did you know that there are werewolves in there?" Quirrel said, shivering slightly as we passed.

"I kind of guessed," I whispered, looking over my shoulder. "It has creepy written all over it." Quirrel nodded. I paused. "Did you know that there are unicorns in there to?'

"There are?" Quirrel gasped, his head snapping toward the dark trees.

"Yes," I continued, "there blood can be used to make the drinker live even on the brink of death. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I did. But I didn't know there were unicorns **here**." He didn't talk for a while and I suddenly realized something. I had just led Quirrel into killing unicorns. I suddenly felt guilty.

"And the Sorcerers Stone,' I suddenly said, "What did you do to protect it?" Quirrel turned back to me, his eyes wide.

"You know about it?" he said. I wanted to slap myself silly for being such an idiot.

"Yes," I said, grinding my teeth together, "I am a teacher in a way, so yes. Though I didn't do anything to protect it."

"And you know what the other protections are?" he asked, his eyes looking as thought he had just won the lottery. I grew really nervous and now saw that I had gotten myself into real trouble.

Now he wanted to use me to get to the stone, because I knew everything. Some people say that is good to be all knowing, but in this case, it was a death wish to boot. I was very uncomfortable and I started to turn to the castle.

"Um, it's getting late Professor," I said quickly, "I think I must be heading back." I could still feel his eyes on the back of my head as I hurriedly hade my way back to the castle. Hopefully, he would forget what I said by this time tomorrow. But as the rain grew heavier, I knew that it was a very unlikely possibility.


	4. Wendell

I practically ran back to my room and flopped down on my bed. I was so stupid! Why on earth did I take a walk with the holder of Voldemort? I opened "The Last Wizard" and started to read, trying to get my mind off of things.

Leo turned away from Lydia, his heart burning. "We have a job to do, and we have to concentrate."

"_I know we do but we have a lot of things we have to consider. You are the Last Wizard!"_

"_Yes," Leo said slowly, "and if there is a Last Wizard there has to be a Last Witch!"_

"_What are you getting at Leo?" Lydia said, walking forward. But they couldn't continue for there was a loud knocking at the door._

"_Open up Wizard!" I loud deadly voice boomed._

"_Leo! How did they find us?" Lydia cried, running to him after locking the door._

"_We may let you live Wizard!" The man cried, "If you give up your wand." Lydia looked up at Leo who was thinking._

"_Leo!" Lydia whispered, "You can't! With out your wand, we're as good as dead!"_

"_But it's the only way that you can live." Leo said, pulling his wand out of his robes._

"_I'm just a Muggle! Like them! I don't matter, you are the last wizard!"_

"_That doesn't matter!" Leo growled, walking to the door._

I closed the book and shoved my face into my pillow and let out a frustrated cry. Leo was as big a idiot as I was. Of course he mattered! He was the Last Wizard for Merlin's sake! I hated this part in the story. This was my least favorite part. Leo gave up his wand to save Lydia who ends up dying in the end anyway.

"Do you mind?" Xavier called from the painting on my desk, "Will you stop yelling? Some of us are actually trying to relax during our free period." I hit my pillow in frustration.

"What do you do that is so important?" I snapped, getting up and opening the drawer in my desk and placed my book inside.

"Well, pardon me. I protect you from intruders."

"What intruders?" I asked, looking at my tiny portrait of Xavier who was about to swim back to his larger portrait outside.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" he said, sneering, "A man with a turban stopped by just a few minutes ago while you were reading, saying that he needed to talk to you."

"Quirrell?" I said, thinking hard. "What did he say?"

"Just that he wished to talk to you some more." Xavier said, and he swam out of his murky water frame. I thought for a few moments and shook my self. Going back to my bed, I sat down and closed my eyes.

I decided to visit Dumbeldore, who always seemed to know what to do. I quickly rushed out of my office and up one more floor. I found the Gargoyle easy enough, it was too creepy to miss, but I didn't know the password.

"Ah, for the love of,"

"What are you doing here?" I small voice said behind me. I turned to find a small house elf standing behind me, holding a tray of food. He had a round face and small eyes, a pillowcase covering its body.

"I, uh, am here to see Dumbeldore, but I uh, don't know the password." The house elf gave me a curious look.

"Well, I could take you up. Dumbeldore usually eats a snack right about now." The small elf walked forward. "Peppermints."

"Of course," I muttered to myself as the creepy Gargoyle leaped aside. I followed the house elf up the stairs. He knocked on the door with his tiny fist and entered a moment latter.

Dumbeldore was seated at his desk, reading a very thick book.

"Ah, Lily, Wendell. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you Headmaster," Wendell said, placing the tray on Dumbeldore's desk.

"And you Lily? How is your magical education coming?"

"Uh, not very well actually."

"Really?" Dumbeldore said, as Wendell poured him some mead. "How so?"

"I just need, more…personal training." I said, walking up. "The first year classes really don't help me with what I need to learn."

"And what is it that you need to learn?" Dumbeldore said, even Wendell was listening at this point 

"To protect myself." I said, a chill going down my spine.

"Protect yourself from what?" Dumbeldore said, looking at my over the tops of his half mooned spectacles. I thought of Quirrell and Voldemort and was silent for a moment and Dumbeldore seemed to understand.

"Well, I think a private tutor can be arranged." Dumbeldore smiled. "Wendell?" The small house elf looked up at him.

"Headmaster, you know that I,"

"Please Wendell," Dumbeldore said softly, "Miss Evans is a very special person and she has a job to do. I the best person would be you."

I listened to this conversation with confusion.

"Wait," I said, holding up my hand, "is…Wendell, going to be my tutor."

"He is the best of the best." Dumbeldore said kindly. I looked down at the house elf who was glaring down at his long toes.

"I **was** the best, but that was at least two hundred years ago." Wendell muttered. Dumbeldore chuckled.

"He will make you into a true witch." I nodded and looked down at the old house elf, which had turned from humble to rather grumpy. "I think that tomorrow who be a good time for your first lesson."

"I have work to do in the kitchen." Wendell mumbled.

"I think that the other house elf's would be happy to take your shift." Dumbeldore said, smiling widely. Wendell frowned and took the tray off of Dumbeldore's desk, and walked out of the door.

"He can be a piece of work," Dumbeldore said to me after the door shut behind him, "but he knows a lot. Listen and pay attention and you will have your, erm, protection." I nodded and walked back out of his office only to find Wendell listening at the door.

He turned and quickly disappeared with a crack. I was not really sure if I could trust him, but I did really need help with my magic. I suddenly remembered something and walked back into Dumbeldore's office.

"Professor?"

"Yes Lily?" He said.

"About my TA job in potions, I was hoping,"

"I told you before Lily," Dumbeldore said with a sly smile, "you need to figure that out for yourself."

"Yes, Headmaster." I sighed and walked back out. And again I found Wendell standing by the door.

"Hey!" I said, chasing him down the stairs and grabbing his arm before he could disappear. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Wendell snapped.

"Come on," I pressed staring him down. "Why are you snooping around when I've only been your student for around twenty seconds?"

"Because I want to make sure that Dumbeldore is not making a mistake. And you're not my student, I haven't taught you anything yet."

"You taught me to always use a charm on my doors when you're around." I said, letting go of his arm. He made a little snort.

"Do you even know how to make a Muffler Charm?" He asked, crossing is arms, the tray now gone.

"Well, no, but,"

"Pathetic," Wendell said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," I said, offended. "Why don't you treat your student with a little respect?"

"Because none of my students ever gave respect to me and my teaching methods." He said back, his eyes boring into mine.

"Well maybe I'm different."

"I doubt it."

"We'll see then. Where will we meet tomorrow?"

"In the kitchens."

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that we both went our separate ways. So far, I was really disliking my new tutor and I was not looking forward to my classes tomorrow.


	5. Orbs and Charms

I made my way to the kitchen the next day, stopping in front of the large painting of fruit. Wendell had said to tickle the pear so that I could enter. I pressed my finger to the yellow fruit and tickled, feeling very stupid.

The pear let out a wild shriek of laughter and the door opened onto a very neat and tidy kitchen. I had never seen so many house elfs! Well, I had only ever seen one, Wendell, but all the same, they were everywhere!

Cooking, cleaning, sorting, it made me dizzy just looking at them.

"Excuse me?" I said to a passing elf, "could you tell me were Wendell is?" The small elf pointed at a doorway, leading off to a large room. "Thanks," but the little elf had already run away.

I noticed that Wendell was much different than the rest of the house elfs, who were quite. I walked threw the door and saw Wendell, levitating a pile of papers and putting a pile of books on a single desk at the same time.

"Well, it's about time." He grumbled, waving his hand. The door behind me slammed shut. "Well don't just stand there," Wendell snapped, "Sit down so we can get this over with. We need to do our classes in this room because the other house elfs don't want us bothering them and their 'oh so important' work."

I took a seat in the desk in front of him. He slammed down a large pile of books in front of me. I picked up the top one and flipped threw it.

"Those are the books you will be studying," Wendell said, making a piece of chalk write on the board.

"All of these?" I asked, trying to count how many there were.

"Of course not!" he snorted, waving his hand again. A second pile of books suddenly appeared on my desk. "Those to. Now, what we are going to do today is simple enough even you can learn it. Wand work." I raised my hand, hopefully that was the right thing to do. "Yes," Wendell sighed.

"How can you teach me wand work when elfs don't us wands?" Wendell's lips pressed together.

"I have had experience in that field of work Miss Evans, I know what I'm doing. Anyways," he said walking out from behind his desk, which was as tall as he was, "take out your wand."

I pulled it out, holding it in my right hand. Wendell sighed in frustration.

"My, you can't even hold your wand right. Here," he said, leaning forward and moving my forefinger upward and my thumb down. "This way, you can have better control of your wand." I nodded, trying to remember were my fingers were to go the next time I picked it up.

"Now," he said, moving back to the chalkboard, "when you wave your wand, what part of your arm do you use?"

"Uh, the wrist?" I said.

"Correct," Wendell said, "the one part of your arm I do not want you to use is your elbow. It throws off your aim." The small piece of chalk started to write 'shield charm' on the black surface.

"Since you want to protect yourself, the first charm we are going to do today is the shield charm."

"But I thought that we were working on wand work." I suddenly cut in. Wendell took a deep breath.

"Miss Evans, what do you use when you cast a spell?"

"A wand," I said quietly.

"And if you use a wand when you are casting a spell, it counts as wand work." I could feel my face turning red. "Now, I want you to stand up and repeat after me. Say it clearly and loudly, without your wand. It is going to take you a while to get to nonverbal spells so we better start with the basics. Protego."

"Protego." I repeated.

"Now, the wand movement for this spell is simple. Flick it down ward and say, Protego. Now, I'm not going to cast a spell at you. I just want you to practice this a few times. Ready? Go!"

"Protego!" I shouted, and flicked my wand downward. I couldn't see the shield, but I could feel it around me. It was a very thin invisible bubble.

"Good, a little more practice and your shield might actually protect you. Your wand work was a little flimsy, try again." I tried and tried, and every time, I could feel my shield charm growing stronger and stronger each time.

"Good, now stop. You are not ready to go against any real spells yet. So I'm going to throw this orb at you. It's made out of iron and is one of substances that can be tricky. Iron and Bronze can pass threw the weakest shield charms. If they pass threw yours, you have failed the class for today. Ready?"

I gulped and nodded, putting one foot forward. Wendell threw the orb of iron at me and I shouted, "Protego!" The orb bounced off of the invisible bubble and hit the floor with a clunk. I smiled widely at the orb as if I was bragging.

"Very good, your shield spell has improved since the beginning of our little session. Take those books, read them and practice that charm a few times. Remember to use your wrist, not your elbow. Come back the same time tomorrow."

I nodded and surveyed the books. Only if he had taught me how to make things levitate.

"Could I just summon them back at my office?" Wendell sighed.

"Well, at least you know some spells on your own. No, I'll do that for you." And with a wave of his hand, my books were gone. "We will work on summoning charms next week, but for now, study and do what ever TA's do."

I walked out of the room feeling lighter. Despite the fact that Wendell could be bitter and rude (which was rather unusual for a house elf) he was a wonderful teacher. I felt like I had actually improved in my magical abilities, even if it was just a shield charm.

I felt so good in fact, that I decided that know was the time to talk to Professor Snape about my TA job. I turned on my heels and headed toward the dungeons, bouncing slightly.

I passed my portrait of Xavier who was lazily playing with some seaweed.

"Coming in?" he asked, eyeing me as I walked by.

"No," I said cheerily, "I'm actually going to see Professor Snape. Why? Do you want me to annoy you?"

"Not in any way," Xavier said, "I just thought I might tell you that I have had a few visits from that man in the turban."

"Professor Quirrell?"

"Yes, whatever his name is. He has come by twice while you were gone asking to speak with you." That made me rather nervous. Voldemort wouldn't come by to see me without a reason. Why did I have to ask him to go on a walk and open my big mouth?

"Well if he comes by again, tell him that I am to busy to talk. And I mean every time he comes by, and if he asked what I'm doing tell him that I am being tutored." Xavier rolled his eyes and I continued on down to the dungeons.

I didn't know where Professor Snape's office was so I went to his classroom. Sure enough, there he was, sitting at his desk, sorting threw potion ingredients.

"Professor?" I said, walking in. He looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"You do not have any reason to be here Miss Evans so I suggest that you leave." And with that he went back to his work. The confidence that I had felt a few minutes before had shriveled into a bezoar.

"Yes actually I do," I said, walking in. "I want to talk to you about getting my TA job back."

"Not in the slightest chance Miss Evans," Snape mumbled, with out looking up.

"Why not?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Snape stood up, tossing his quill down.

"Because," he said coldly, walking over to the shelves and shelves of potion bottles, "I do not appreciate being humiliated in front of my class and I have not need for a TA. While for the rest of the staff, TA my stand for Teacher's Assistant, in my class TA stands for Tedious Annoyance!"

I glared at him as he turned his back on me, picking up a vile of purple potion.

"If you get that potion anywhere near me," I said as he turned around with it in his pale hand, "I will jinx you."

"My my," Snape said with a sneer, "you know what this is?"

"Only the most disgusting poison there is," I said, making a face. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Could you tell me what the name is?" he said, apparently challenging me. There was a long pause.

"Would you mind taking your finger off the label?" I asked sweetly. Snape turned sharply back to his desk.

"This is why I do not want you as my TA," Snape growled, "You are like a child who can never stop fooling around."

"Fine," I mumbled, "But you know, I could be your secretary. Making a list of the things you really need to do. For example, take a shower, cut your hair, smile, laugh, and actually try to get a wife for Merlin's sake! You practically live down here!" There was a long pause.

"I have no plans in getting married Miss Evans," Snape said quietly.

"I should think not," I snorted, turning away, "who in their right mind would want to marry you?" And with that, I stormed out of the office. But as I walked back up the staircases, I thought that I might have been a little harsh. But how could I help it?

Every time I tried to be nice he just flew off the handle. To tell the truth, it was getting old. Why couldn't I just make peace with the guy and let it be?

"Back so soon?" Xavier said and I walked in.

"The guy is a lost cause." I muttered, walking to my desk. The books from Wendell were sitting on my desk. I walked over and sat down at my desk. Xavier swam into the frame on the desk, looking at the books.

"Finally, now you can read something besides that horrid 'Last Wizard'."

"That's a wonderful book!" I protested. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Please, it's tiring hearing you cry every time you finish it."

"It's a sad story!" I said, moving the books to the other side of my desk.

"It's a silly book," Xavier said bitterly.

"Your heartless,"

"Your all heart and no brain,"

"Fish face,"

"Idiotic Human,"

"Puffer fish,"

"I am not fat!"

"Really? You make a whale look small." By this time, I was starting to laugh. Even Xavier for the first time since I was here, smiled and his shoulders were shaking. I started to giggle out of control and nearly fell out of my chair.

"Alright," Xavier said, after a moment of laughter, "Don't you have some classes to get to?"

"Oh no!" I yelled, "I'm late!" I quickly started to shove books into my bag. I flew out the door and ran down to the first floor to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The first years were already in their seats by the time I got there.

"Ah, Miss Evans," Quirrell said, smiling nervously, "I was afraid that you weren't going to make it."

"You know me," I said sweetly, "I am always here."

"Yes, you are. And I highly ad-dmire you for t-that." He said. I nodded, again feeling uncomfortable. Whenever Quirrell said anything nice to me I always thought that he was up to something. But it was just for cover. Just for cover I told myself. But I couldn't help but be a little bit worried.

There was more than one side to Quirrell and I couldn't help but wondered if the other side (of his head) would choose a more violent plan to get to talk to me. But he didn't want to meet me.

I was just another staff member who happened to look and be like Lily Potter. That didn't make me open bait to a Dark Wizard. Did it?


	6. Working to Death

Wendell and me worked on my shield charm for the rest of the week along with my bookwork. Wendell was practically teaching me everything out of the books. I had more homework than the seventh years!

On Monday, I walked into the kitchen, maneuvering around the tiny house elves and made my way to the tall door. When it shut behind me I saw a long table set up that covered most of the room.

Wendell was standing on the far end, standing and waiting. He seemed more beat up and serious, a long frown on his face. I nervously put my books down and stood there, feeling stupid.

"Today we are going to see if your shield charm is any good against the simplest of spells." I gulped and nodded. I had learned over the past week not to reply to any of these instructions, seeing as Wendell had a very short span of patience.

I scrambled up onto the dueling table and put my wand in front of me. Wendell snorted.

"Please, we are not here to duel, and I'm not here to criticize your dueling stance." He eyed my posture and seemed to shake himself.

"Sorry," I mumbled, standing up right.

"Quite alright," Wendell said, waving it away, "Most Witches have a lust for power at your age." I stared, wide eyed.

"I do not have any craving for power." I grumbled, looking down at my shoes. He simply snorted again and looked at his clock, which was on the wall behind him. "Its true!" I protested, trying not to stomp my foot like a child. "I'm different than most Witches!"

"In what way?" Wendell snapped, his sharp little eyes piercing into mine. "We have only covered the shield charm and you have no other knowledge of any other spells. You're pathetic and useless. The only reason that I am training you is because Dumbeldore asked me to, now, can we continue?"

I stood there, starring at the small elf. He had never said anything like that since the day that we met! Again, I said nothing, my head swirling. I stood still, my wand at the ready. But Wendell turned around, his hands behind his back.

"A shield charm, a proper one, can block any spell, except three." He glanced over his shoulder, looking at me. "I trust you know what they are?" I nodded. I wasn't completely clueless! Wendell seemed to think for a few moments then got in a ready position.

"For your sake I will not use nonverbal spells." I nodded again, eager to go. Wendell, not having a wand, got his long fingered hand ready. There was a long pause until Wendell shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

I had barely opened my mouth to conjure up my shield when I found my wand flying across the room. Wendell did not seem to be angry, yet.

"I did not expect you to get it on the first try, but you need to be faster. Get your wand and lets do it again." I ran across the room and picked it up, then ran back to the dueling table. I was determined to get this right. I got in my ready position and waiting.

I saw Wendell's lips twitch and I instantly yelled "Protego!" My shield popped right as Wendell yelled "Expelliarmus!"

I saw the stream of light bounce off of my shield and hit the opposite wall. Wendell nodded, looking at the scorch mark that the deflected spell had left. I smiled and got in my ready position, waiting for the next spell.

Wendell threw spell after spell at me and I deflected each and every one of them. I was gaining more and more confidence until Wendell lifted his hand once more.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot right at me and instead of using my shield charm I quickly jumped off the table crashing into the desk, cutting my lip.

I scrambled to my feet, my wand in my hand, pointing it at Wendell who was clapping.

"Well done."

"Well done!" I snarled, "You nearly killed me! What in Merlin's name were you doing!" Wendell sneered and turned away.

"It was all part of the lesson."

"What?" I spluttered, my arm shacking.

"I wanted to make sure that you knew what to do if you encountered the killing curse. Instead of using the shield charm, you knew that it would not work against the killing curse so you dodged, very good."

"You tried to kill me," I whispered, "for the sake of teaching me?" Wendell nodded.

"If you do not agree with my teaching methods, then leave." I stood there, shaking with anger. I tried to contain myself as I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I turned to find all the house elves frozen in their positions, starring at me.

I quickly ran out, tears streaming down my cheeks. I fell down at the corner of the hallway and cried. I was so scarred, and I didn't know what else to do. I had nearly been killed! For teaching purposes!

I buried my face into my arms and cried. I never thought that I would be home sick until this point. I had no friends here, no one knew me, knew what I liked, knew my planes. I sniffed and tried to stop crying.

I really was pathetic, nothing like Lily Evans really. She was smart, confident and, well…awesome! I sat there for a while until I heard a voice say, "Are you all right?"

I quickly looked up and saw the tall form of Professor McGonagal. I quickly jumped up, whipping my eyes and not sure what to do.

"Yes, well no, I just…" McGonagal simply looked at me, her thin eyebrows raised.

"Would you like to join me for tea Miss Evans?" she asked. I blinked and found that my mouth was open.

"Yes! Oh, uh yes that would be great, thank you!" McGonagal smiled and walked down the hall with me behind her.

Besides our classes and the meals in the Great Hall, I never really got to see her. She was a very wise witch and very powerful. When she turned her desk into a pig on the first day, I was impressed.

McGonagal's office was very clean and very tidy. With a wave of her wand, a tray and a small tea set appeared on her desk. I took a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Sugar or cream?" McGonagal asked.

"Both please." I whispered, looking around the room.

"So," McGonagal said, looking at me while sipping her tea, "Do you want to explain why you were crying in the kitchen hallway?" I looked down and became very interested in my tattered shoes.

"Just stress." I muttered, "What were you doing?"

"Talking to Dumbledore," she said calmly, "The second years are having a hard time learning about changing animals into water goblets."

"I think that is the hardest thing to do. I mean, animals into dishes."

"Water Goblets," McGonagal corrected, "and yes, for second years, it is a challenge." I nodded, pretending to understand every word that she said, but I was really thinking about Wendell, and how he tried to kill me…

"So," McGonagal said, placing her tea cup down, "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Just look up Lily Evans's funeral report and you'll know everything about me." I muttered into my cup. I suddenly caught myself, seeing the look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to,"

"Quite alright," McGonagal said, looking outside the window. There was a long pause.

"You knew her well, didn't you?" I said. McGonagal gave me a side ways glance. I could see her eyes turning a tiny bit read.

"We were good friends yes." She whispered. I just looked at her with wide eyes. "You are really like her." I smiled sweetly. I had heard that so many times that I was used to it.

"I like potions, I love to read, I love to learn, I have no patience, I wish to learn everything that is Wizardly possible and I am perhaps the most lonely person in the whole castle."

There suddenly came a knock at the door and I turned to find Snape standing in the doorway. His eyes narrowed when he met my gaze.

"Good evening," he said smoothly, "Minerva, I have the papers that Dumbeldore wishes you to look at." McGonagal nodded and quickly walked forward, taking them from his long fingered hand.

"Thank you Severus." She said calmly. She seemed to think for a moment. "Would you like to join us?" she suddenly asked, gesturing to the table where I was sitting.

_Bad idea_. I thought to myself. Snape gave me a steady cold look and peered back at McGonagal.

"I have some other things to attend to. I have no time to drink tea and sit peacefully as if the world were on a platter." I raised my eyebrows at his little speech. But as he walked away, his black robes billowing out behind him, and Minerva sat back down my heart began to sink.

"I would like to change my last answer." I whispered, as McGonagal gave me a queer look. "I am not the loneliest person in this castle. Not by a long shot."


	7. The Professors

Minerva and I saw each other more and more after that day. We mostly had tea together, but teaching with her kind of turned into play dates. I felt like I had really made a friend at this point and I looked forward to our meetings.

I found out that she enjoyed walks, and had a knack for chess. We played together and she always ended up smashing my pieces into, well, pieces! It was a cold sunny day and I was sitting at my desk, reading over my homework. Minerva had decided that I could be tutored and was helping me. I did not tell anybody about the incident with Wendell. Though McGonagall pressed on the subject, trying to find out more than she needed to know.

"What happened to your other tutor?" she asked one day, while I was practicing my hovering charm.

"We didn't get along very well." I said blankly, keeping my eyes on the glass goblet. McGonagall made a noise of disbelief in her throat but I simply ignored her.

I thought about going to Dumbeldore about it, but was too scarred. Getting Wendell into trouble was more likely going to give him a reason to kill me again.

I crossed out one of my answers on the paper and looked at the clock. It was nearly time for dinner. I quickly opened one of my drawers and shoved the papers in them hastily and pulled on my robe. As I was pulling on my socks, Xavier swam into his picture, looking worried.

"There is a man outside; he is demanding to see you. He looks ill…" I quickly ran to my porthole and pushed it open. I body of a frail man fell at my feet. I gasped, jumping back, my mind trying to make sense of what I saw.

Professor Quirrell was breathing heavily, rasping for breath, white foam spilling from his mouth. I knelt down and crawled forward, looking at his lips. I silvery liquid was dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Unicorn blood!" I gasped, not wanting to touch it. I tried not to panic and I picked him up and dragged him into my room. I pushed him up onto my bed and laid him on his back. I stood there, hopping from foot to foot, not knowing what to do next. Then a wild and rather stupid, not to mention very risky, plan came to me. I turned to Xavier, who was watching Quirrell's twitching body.

"Xavier! I need you to go to Snape and tell him to come up to my room! Say that it is an emergency!" Xavier nodded and swam quickly out of his frame out of sight.

Xavier was a bit snooty at times but when it came to emergencies, he was always there. Only a few seconds later, Xavier swam back into his frame.

"He's not there!"

"What!" I said, stomping my foot like a five year old. The one time that I actually need the greasy git, and he is gone!

"But I did see him walking down the staircase."

"Okay then," I said, shoving my shoes on, "Xavier, I need you to watch him for me while I'm gone." I said, jerking my head toward Quirrell, who was getting worse.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Xavier snorted.

"Oh, shut up and do this for me! It's not like he is going anywhere." Xavier crossed his scaly arms and grumbled which I took for a yes.

I quickly ran out of my office and down the hall, frantically pulling on my shoes as I went. The students were starting to make their way down to the great hall, which made it a lot harder to navigate my way. I suddenly heard Snape's voice coming from the staircase below mine along with another one that I recognized.

"Professor, I am perfectly capable of running my own class and I do not see why my decision should affect your judgment in any way."

"Miss Evans is highly talented, and I do not think that just because of one little miss spell should get her kicked out of your class."

"She was in no way helpful and proved more as a distraction to the students than any help to me."

"A distraction? By what I heard, she made your students laugh! This in my opinion is an improvement to your cave of a class room. And when you say a distraction to the students, don't you mean a distraction to you?"

"How dare you!"

"Professor Snape!" I called over the railing. He and Professor McGonagall looked up, their faces still etched with their argument. "I need your help! Please!" My voice sounded so frantic that he came up with out question.

"What is it Miss Evans?" He asked, trying to sound bored but actually looked a tiny bit concerned.

"I can't say out in the open." I said, grabbing his long robes and pulling him behind me. "You have to hurry." I dragged him along until we reached Xavier's empty portrait. I swore under my breath and banged on the portrait.

"Xavier! Xavier! Where are you?" The tall merman swam lazily into the portrait, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes?"

"How is he doing?" I asked, trying not to look at Snape as I said it.

"About as good as he was a few minutes ago." Xavier said stiffly.

"Okay then," I said, "Let me in, I have someone who can help."

"Password?" Xavier said, smirking down at me. I cursed under my breath.

"I'm not going to say my password Xavier in front of,"

"I can't let you in then." He interrupted, folding his long arms. I glared at him and muttered, "Voldemort." Snape seemed shocked as the portrait swung open and I pulled him inside.

"Your password is the Dark Lord's name?" he asked, his dark eyes questioning my sanity.

"It insures that I don't have any unsuspected guests." I said, opening the door to my room and yanking him inside behind me. Quirrell was still groaning on me bed as I kneeled beside him, opening one of his eye lids and trying not to gag at the sight of his spinning iris.

"What did you do?" Snape spat, leaning down next to me and looking stunned at the sight of the twitching Quirrell.

"What makes you think I did it?" I said, pretending to be offended. "Can you help him?" Snape ignored me and inspected Quirrell more closely. He saw the silvery liquid that was still on the teacher's lips. I froze eyes wide.

"Unicorn Blood." He whispered, standing up. "What has he been doing in the forest Miss Evans?" I did not answer, twiddling my thumbs and trying to decide what to do. Could I trust the dark potions master? Would he turn me in?

"Cure him first." I demanded.

"Not until," Snape protested.

"He will die if you do not help him and it will be your fault. That is enough to get you kicked out." I said, glaring up at him. "And good luck finding another job." Snape stood still and glared back. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office. I did not bother to go after him. Ether he would come back or he would not.

I placed a wet cloth to Quirrell's head, trying not to think about Voldemort's face. Quirrell's body started to shake and more foam spilled out of his mouth. Minutes passed and I grew annoyed.

"Just when I need a Potions Master, he's off doing who-knows-what who-knows-where!"

"Are you actually saying that you need me Miss Evans?" a snide voice said behind me. I whipped around and found Snape standing in the doorway, a potions kit in his arms and a sneer of his face.

"No," I said standing up and glaring at him. "I was wishing you'd turn up so we can get this over with and get as far away as wizardly possible from each other. You can disappear into the mountains, and I'll go to Fiji." Snape seemed to ignore this child like comment, and knelt down next to Quirrell, mixing up potions and powders until a small bottle held a blood red mixture. He reached for the back of Quirrell's head to lift it up when I yelled, "No!"

Snape stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder, his eye brows raised. "Erm," I said, walking forward and taking the vile out of his hand. "The back of his head is…sensitive! You might want to let a woman do the "Kind and Gentle" part of this."

"And you Miss Evans can actually do that?" Snape asked after pulling away. I had to hold back the impulse to stick out my tongue and ignored him instead. I gently lifted his head, by the neck, and poured the red potion into his mouth. It rushed down his throat and the foam stopped. Quirrell's breathing eased and he stopped twitching. I let out a sigh of relief. If he had died, the story would be messed up surly.

"Miss Evans?" Snape said behind me. I turned to find him with his arms folded, a sneer on his face. "I believe we agreed that you would tell me why Professor Quirrell was drinking Unicorn Blood after I helped you." I made a face and yanked him into the front office, closing the bedroom door behind me.

"Alright," I muttered, glaring up at him (he was very tall). "Professor Quirrell is drinking from the Unicorns because he wants to live forever. And as you can see, Unicorn Blood really isn't doing him the trick. Happy?" Snape eyed me.

"Not entirely," he said and I groaned. "Why does he want to live forever? Very strange indeed that he would go about it that way when there is something much more powerful that can sustain him much better." He whispered with an air of mystery.

"Oh, shut up." I demanded. "I know about the sorcerer's stone." I said, bursting his bubble. H looked shocked. "Listen," I said quickly, "You can't tell anyone what just happened!"

"Why Miss Evans?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Because it would ruin him!" I hissed, "He would get kicked out for good!"

"And why do you care so much Miss Evans?" Snape spat, his eyes flashing. I flushed red and tried not to stamp my foot.

"Just don't tell anyone!" I demanded. Snape looked at me for a moment.

"All right, I will not tell of this little 'adventure'." He said. I glared up at him, my eyes fixed on him.

"You're lying," I said. Snape snorted, looking away from me to admire the wall paper.

"How on earth can you tell that?" he asked smugly.

"It's your eyes," I said with out thinking, "they…" His eyes shot back to mine and I trailed off, looking at them. I went limp and momentarily forgot what was happening. His face was whiter than usual and the expression on his face was new, something I had never seen before. I shook myself and got angry.

"Look, I can just tell." I said while grinding my teeth. Snape was back in git mode again also.

"Funny how you never trust your teachers Miss Evans," he said sneering, but I was not as smug as before. "When you learn so much from them."

"I don't trust you Professor," I said bitterly, "because you're not my teacher anymore. You kicked me out, remember." I continued before he could say anything. "But you have to swear! Swear to me that you will not tell anyone!" Now I was pleading, though I snapped at him to cover it up. Snape was silent for a moment.

"Very well Miss Evans. I swear not to tell anybody you little secrete."

"Thank you," I sighed, relaxing. Snape nodded, and walked out, the portrait swinging shut behind him. I looked after him and bit my tongue. That was really not supposed to happen.

Practical Lily: That was such a stupid thing to do! 'Oh, it's your eyes!'

Hopeless Lily: It was not like that! I just said what came to mind!

Practical Lily: What mind? Now imagine what he thinks of us now!

Hopeless Lily: Ha! You care about what he thinks about you to!

Practical Lily: What? No! Why would we care?

Hopeless Lily: I have no idea…

After fighting with myself a bit, I heard a noise behind me. I whipped around, wand in hand, only to find Professor Quirrell up out of bed. I hastily pushed my wand back into my robes and rushed forward.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes. He nodded and gulped, trying to find his voice.

"W-w-why would y-you help-p me?" he asked innocently.

"Because I couldn't just let you die. You play an important part in all this!" I said which was not a lie.

"A part of what?" he asked, adjusted his turban which was falling off. I looked away incase Voldemort was showing by accident.

"Life," I lied knowing that is would soon be over. "I'm your friend, and I will help you until and end." I said, turning back around. Something hit me hard and in the chest. I when flying backwards onto the floor with Professor Quirrell on top. He looked as shocked as I was.

"I'm s-s-sorry." He stuttered, nonmoving. "I was trying to give you a hug b-b-but I guess I over did it"

"Yes, I t-think you did," I said, stuttering as well. It was the most awkward situation in my life and about to get worse. At that moment, my portrait door opened again and Snape walked in! His eyes found us, me under Professor Quirrell.

My mouth fell open in shock and horror. Snape starred. I had never seen someone's eyes so wide. Quirrell looked over and froze in his currant position, which was not helpful and I quickly started to move my mouth, but no words were coming out.

"I was just coming back to get my potions kit." He said no anger in his voice because he was still in shock. But a moment latter his face formed an evil looked which was aimed at Quirrell.

"Professor!" He spat, "Out in the hall. We need to have a little chat." Quirrell looked very nervous and quickly got off of me. I stayed frozen for one moment then scrambled to my feet

"Professor Snape!" I said, as Quirrell walked out of my office. "I swear, it's not what you," but he held up a hand, glaring at me.

"I know Miss Evans." He said quietly. I froze as he walked out, leaving me all alone. 'I know Miss Evans.' I thought madly. That could mean any number of things! I quickly pressed my ear to the back of the portrait to see if I could hear, but they were walking away, probably some where were they could not be heard.

This was bad. Now Snape would think I was a…well. But why did I care? I thought to myself? And I went to my room to try and get some sleep, Snape's voice still ringing in my ears.


	8. Note in the Gravy Bowl

I was not sure if I wanted to go down to dinner or not. The incident with Quirrell and Snape was enough to keep my mind busy, but another thing was bothering me. A letter had arrived for me a couple of hours after Snape had taken Quirrell away.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Wendell told me what happened and I wish to say that I am extremely sorry. He did not know that you and your methods were different than his. He wishes to speak to you but I do not wish to force you into anything that you do not want to do._

_If you are willing, I think Wendell would like to continue your tutoring lessons. That is, if you sort out your differences. Hope that you are feeling well and to see you again,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

I stood in my office holding the letter and swearing out loud. Do more classes! With that mad elf! There was no chance. But I was also afraid that Wendell might come hunt me down if I did not have a proper meeting with him. I didn't bother to write anything back because I was going to see Dumbledore down at the Great Hall anyway.

I excited my office and went down to the Great Hall. I quickly took my seat and saw that nether Snape or Quirrell was at the table. Oh gosh, I hope Snape didn't murder him! Since Quirrell was not there, I took his seat so I could sit next to Minerva.

"Good evening Lily." She said, smiling at me.

"Hello Minerva," I said, my stomach growling.

"So," she said, ignoring my growling stomach, "What did you need Snape for?"

"What?" I asked, feeling myself going into a panic. "Oh, um, I just need a potion from him." Minerva was silent for a while.

"So, are you his TA again?" she asked.

"No, she is not." A voice said behind me. We both turned around to find Snape sitting in his usual seat, not looking at us. Quirrell was there to and I had to give him back his seat. Making an apologetic face at Minerva I moved back to my original seat.

I was not very comfortable sitting next to Snape after what had just happened. But I didn't seem to have a choice. Quirrell also seemed to be quite. The three of us were sitting waiting for the food, while Minerva was giving us confused glances. The minutes seemed to creep by as the students lazily walked in. Hurry up, I thought as a few Hufflepuffs talked without sitting down.

The moment all the students had taken their seats, the food started to pop up. I dove for the peas and started to eat, not letting my self speak. I will not speak to Snape or Quirrell, I will not speak to Snape or Quirrell, and I will NOT speak to Snape or Quirrell!

"Miss Evans?" Snape suddenly said.

"Yes?" I said too quickly. So much for not speaking to Snape.

"I believe that this is yours." He said, handing me the gravy boat. I took it and looked confused. Then I noticed the note floating in the warm gravy. I pulled it out and pulled the paper apart. A lump formed in my throat.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I would like a meeting with you at 12:00 tomorrow so that we can speak. If you do not come, you will have me at your door step._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Wendell_

That was cheerful. I laid the gravy soaked note on the table and continued to eat, my mind spinning. Wendell was persistent about talking to me, just like everyone else in this place. I suddenly felt a stab of pain as I remembered my family in the future. They wouldn't do this. They would care.

But they didn't like J.K. Rowling at all, or Harry Potter, I told myself. And that hurt. But was that really a reason to not miss them. I tried to remember what they looked like. I was very hard to remember. I would need to find a way to fix that before all memory faded away.

I was back at the kitchens and there were no house elves around this time. I had expected to see them running around like crazy, making food or cleaning. I wasn't sure if Wendell wanted to meet in the classroom and reached for the handle when I heard a large sob.

I stopped and turned around. By the fire was a small shape, huddled as close as it could get to the fire with out catching on fire and making strange noises. I walked forward and touched its shoulder.

"Are…are you alright?" I asked. The small form turned and I was shocked to see Wendell crying! Fat tears were pouring down from his large eyes, dripping from the end of his noise, shaking terribly. I drew back, so surprised that I nearly fell over.

"C-c-come to t-tell me what-t a b-bad teacher I a-am?" he stuttered, tears falling onto the floor. I shook my head, starring. Wendell let out a wail and turned back to the fire. "I always l-l-lost my st-tudents." He sobbed, his long fingered hands pressed to his chest. "I could n-never teach them-m the w-way they w-wanted me to!"

I was not sure how to answer to this, but Wendell just went on. "Amy B-burks. She s-said I was an e-elf and c-couldn't teach m-magic at-t all! And Andrew Lodger said t-that I was t-to old to unders-tand m-modern magic. A-and Melanie Cross and Denis Jones. Carry Pole and M-m-marina Forsyth!" He went on, listing his ex-students. I moved closer and as he let out a depressed cry, I reached out and hugged him.

His tiny body froze the sobs and tears stopping at once. I hugged him, feeling so horrid for the time that I had run out. Now I was crying, hugging Wendell with all my might.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear. "I'm so, so sorry." Wendell looked up at me and I sniffed, pulling away. We sat there starring at each other. Then we looked at the fire. No more tears, no more speaking. We did nothing until late after noon. I stood up and Wendell looked up.

"So, what time do you want me to come for my next lesson?"


	9. Finn's Emporium

Let's pretend that that never happened. Let's pretend that I didn't walk in on Wendell crying. It was just so…confusing! Let's just say that Wendell and I had a change of heart and we made up and moved along with our classes. Ya, that sounds good!

Anyway, just because Wendell and I made up, didn't mean that he didn't pile me up with homework. But, it was better than him crying or trying to kill me. I was so busy with my work that when I exited my office one day, I just noticed that there were orange and black streamers strung across the corridor.

Confused, I looked over at Xavier. He was inspecting his nails (the prat) and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked, angry that I had interrupted his nail checking.

"What are these for?" I asked, ignoring his snappy retort and pointing toward the streamers. He looked up at them lazily.

"Decorations," he said, looking back down at his nails, "For the Halloween feast tomorrow."

"What!" I said, my bag slipping off my shoulder and hitting the floor. "Tomorrows Halloween? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me?"

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll have enough time to find a costume for the party." I stopped short.

"Party, what party?"

"Dumbledore always hosts a costume party for the staff the night before Halloween. He doesn't tell the students because he doesn't want them gate crashing." Dumbledore did parties? I had never read anything like that in the books. I picked up my bag and walked toward the Great Hall for lunch.

When I took my seat at the High Table, I found a little golden invitation sitting on my plate. I opened it up and read the following.

Halloween Party Tonight at 11:00!

Come in costume, masks and in your party mode!

Teachers Lounge

I giggled at the part that said "Party Mode" and put it in my bag. I saw the rest of the staff reading the cards to, and ether groaning or smiling. Snape did nether; in fact he did not even touch the card, just put it aside and poured out some soup for himself.

"Aren't you even going to read it?" I asked. Snape did not answer.

"Severus never comes to these things," Flitwick piped up, "Thinks that they aren't any fun."

"It is not a question of whether I think it is fun or not," he answered coolly, bringing a spoonful of soup to his mouth and blowing on it. "It is the fact that we must wear masks and silly costumes."

"Come now Severus," Minerva said, now looking at him, "That is the whole fun of it. You never know who you are going to meet!"

"But isn't it just the staff?" I asked.

"Oh, Albus always invites a few spare bodies." Minerva said, smiling at me.

"Indeed I do." Dumbledore himself said. "I find it fascinating, watching others meet others that they do not know. A few others can make it all the more interesting."

"And of course he wears the same costume every year." Minerva said, rolling her eyes.

"That is tradition!" Dumbledore protested.

"Yes, with that head dress it looks like it is." Flitwick chuckled.

"Don't go spoiling it for Lily," Dumbledore said, wagging a finger. "She hasn't seen it yet." There came a soft chough and Snape pounded his chest, his soup going down the wrong tube.

"Miss Evans is going?" he asked, not even looking at me.

"Indeed she is." Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles at him.

"But she is not a teacher!" Snape spat. Dumbledore raised his eye brows.

"Not yet perhaps, but in a year or two she might be." And he turned back to his pudding. I sat still, not sure what to say. Quirrell was absent from the table, probably out buying a troll for tomorrow, so I was also sitting next to Minerva, which was uplifting.

"Lily," she suddenly said, "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me to look at costumes? I hear that the costume store has some new things that we could look at.

"That would be great!" I said, my heart going sky high. Minerva and I were now smiling at each other in excitement. If there is one thing that brings two friends together, it is shopping.

We met outside the castle, dressed in robes and gloves. It was getting colder as we walked down to the small village.

"Do you think that Dumbledore met it when he said I might be a teacher?" I asked as we made our way down the road.

"Oh yes, I think he definitely meant it." Minerva said, smiling.

"What would I teach; all the other classes are taken."

"Albus might have something up his sleeve." She said. It took a little while to get to the small buildings but we managed. Minerva led me to a large store near the end of the road. I silver sign swung in the breeze that read "Finn's Emporium."

"I've never seen this store before." I said as we entered.

"Really?" Minerva said, looking shocked, "It is only the most well none store in all of Europe!" Impressive. And that was not the only thing that was impressive. Right when we entered the store I was overtaken by a blonde man with misty blue eyes.

He was the most amazing person I had ever seen and I found my mouth open. I shut it and found that Minerva was smirking slightly.

"Minerva, darling!" the man said in a French accent, swooping forward and kissing Minerva on both cheeks. "So wonderful to see you again!"

"Hello Finn, how are you?"

"Very good thank you. But who is your friend?" He asked smiling an amazing smile at me.

"This," Minerva said with a dramatic smile, "Is Miss Lily Evans."

"Lily!" Finn said as if we had known each other forever, "Wonderful to meet you!" And he came forward and kissed me on both cheeks. I blushed red hot and tried not to giggle. "What brings you to my shop?" Finn asked, turning back to Minerva. "New robes? A hat to go with those shoes you bought perhaps?"

"Actually, we are looking for costumes for Albus's Halloween party."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget? He hasn't bought any new robes for a while. How is he?"

"Very well thank you. So, what do you have for us today Finn?"

Ah," he said, with a knowing smile, "I have just the thing for you two. Come to the back." We followed him threw racks of clothing and shelves of shoes until we reached a large door. Pulling out a key, Finn unlocked it and opened the door, letting us in.

After seeing all the other cloths in their shine and glory, these looked like the cloths of Gods! Different colors were prodding me in the eyes every where I looked. Beads and ribbons, necklaces and glass headdresses covered the walls and shelves. I stood there, starring at all the cloths.

"What do you think?" Finn asked, smiling at me.

"I would never have expected anything less of you Finn." Minerva said, also looking a little flabbergasted, but pleased as well.

"We have a very special range of costumes this year," Finn said, leading us over to a golden rack of clothing that held the most beautiful costumes that I had ever seen. "My own magical line." He pulled off a green and blue costume that looked part fish part swimming suit. "Once you put them on, they will fit you, no matter what size and the magic sticks to you. Take this mermaid costume. It will give you a tail and gills. This is mostly used for swimming parties." He said, hanging it back up. "You can breath under water for forty minutes, come back up for air and then go back for another forty minutes."

Finn placed it back onto the rack and turned to us. "So, what do you have in mind for this evening?"

"I will go with the usual shade of emerald green," Minerva said automatically. "Nothing with too much glamour, but I wouldn't mind some gold." She turned to me after Finn ran off, letting me breath for the first time since I saw him. "You help yourself to whatever you like. I will pay for everything."

"What? No, really I can't just,"

"It would offend me deeply if you do not accept." Minerva said with a smile. I grinned back and turned toward the golden rack again. A white one caught my eye and I pulled it off the rack. It looked very pretty and had golden gloves and shoes to match.

"Ah, I see you have found the treasure of my collection." Finn said, coming back with a green dress in his hands. "This one is very special indeed. It changes style when a person wears it. The shoes change along with the size of the length of the dress. Say a hiker put on this dress. I shoes would turn into boots, still with their golden glitter and the dress would change to match the shoes. All adding up to a marvelous costume."

"It look likes it might be a swan costume." I said, noticing some white feathers.

"Yes, that was the general idea." Finn said smiling at me again. "And like the mermaid costume, this dress has something a little extra. Though I don't tell what this dress's little bonus is until the owner buys it." I looked at the dress and gave it one long sweeping look and decided that I really wanted it.

I quickly looked at the price tag and gulped. One hundred and fifty gallons! "It is very pretty," I said, unwilling putting it back on the rack, "But I couldn't make Minerva pay that much." Finn looked sad then perked up.

"Tell you what," he said, "If you take on a summer job here, I'll cut the price in half. You can pay half today and work the rest off here. What do you say?" he asked adding in another one of his amazing smiles. I really liked the idea. Not to far from Hogwarts and far away enough that I didn't feel smothered.

"Deal," I said, taking the dress off the rack and handing it to Finn.

"Wonderful!" Finn said, smiling widely down at me. "Have a wonderful time and I look forward to seeing you soon Lily."


	10. Silence

Minerva and I made our way back to the castle with our new costumes in our gloved hands. All the while back I could not stop thinking about Finn. His sleek blonde hair and dazzling smile just caught me off guard. Minerva could see by all my blushing that I fancied him and would not stop talking about Finn

"He really is a handsome young man," she said, smiling over at me.

"Hmm." I said, not looking at her, but pretending to be admiring the bare trees. Even as a friend, Minerva could pry.

"His shop is all over the world, and he earns around a thousand galleons every three months."

"How do you know him?" I asked, trying to push the subject off of Finn directly.

"Oh, Albus and I are regular costumers and good friends. He left his family in France to come and start his own Magical Line. But he sends them half of his spoils every year to support them. As if they needed any help." She snorted. I nodded and pushed open the main door to the castle. It seemed that Finn was a kind and generous man and willing to work even though he was already rich.

Minerva and I went our separate ways to go get ready and I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Xavier was flouting outside and opened up, sneering.

"Very pretty dress you have there." He said as I quickly ran inside. It was already ten at night and I had to get ready. "Going somewhere special?"

"Dumbledore's Halloween party." I answered, running into my room. "And I got a summer job down at Finn's Emporium."

"Oh, how fascinating!" Xavier said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and turned the photo of him on my desk around so he could not see me changing. I did this every day. "Now you can go around like a sissy and sell pretty cloths all day! Every girl's dream!"

"You're just jealous because I actually have legs and I'm not a painting." I said, undressing and picking up the dress."

"Now that is a little harsh don't you think?" Xavier said. "And anyway, why would I want legs?" I picked up the picture and turned it back around so he could see me. The dress had magically fitted me and shortened rapidly so most of my calves were revealed. The sleeves disappeared so I was wearing a white ballerina suit. The golden shoes had turned into slippers and some white feathers were sewn onto the fabric. "Oh," Xavier said, stunned, "That's what legs are useful for." He said, starring at my revealed white skin.

"Xavier!" I said, blushing and trying to pull it down more. I looked down at the slippers and wiggled my toes. I had not been in ballet slippers since I was a little girl. I had danced for most of my childhood; I stood up on my tiptoes and did a few steps. "Wow! This is amazing. Though the back itches," I said, trying to reach the middle of my back. But the scoop went all the way down to the small of my back, so the itching could not have come from any fabric. I turned around and tried to find out what was itching, when Xavier let out a yelp.

"Merlin's beard! What on earth is on your back?"

"What?" I said, alarmed. I stretched really far and felt two large things coming out of my back. I let out a scream and found two very large wings coming out of my back. "So this is what Finn was talking about." I said after trying to calm down. "He said each costume came with something extra. I wonder if I can fly." I found that I could not but I was able to move them. "Minerva will be so surprised!" I said with a giggle. Xavier to had gotten over his shock and rolled his eyes. "And now for the mask." I said dramatically, pulling out a white box. I opened it and revealed a golden mask that Finn had given me.

"It will bring the rest of the costume together." He said. I put it one my face and curled my hair. I had never really learned how to put it up but managed a graceful bun with a few curls falling down.

"How do I look?" I asked Xavier, twirling around. Again he was looking at my white legs. "Xavier!" I snapped, blushing red. He jerked himself out of his daze and cleared his throat looking at my face.

"Well enough." He said a tint of pink coming to his rather green cheeks. I rolled my eyes and quickly put a robe on over my costume and left the office. The rest of the castle was quiet and I did not hear any noise coming from the teacher's lounge when I reached it. But when I opened the door, a flood of noise came over me.

I had only ever been in the teacher's lounge a few times with Minerva, but I had never seen it quiet like this. It had widened at least sixty times and a stair case (which had certainty had not been there before) lead its way down to the dance floor. Masked people were all around, laughing, dancing and talking. I found my self with my mouth open and even though I was wearing a mask of my own, I was utterly embarrassed. I wasn't ready to take off my robe. Maybe the wings were too much. Well, it wasn't like I knew there were going to be wings on it!

Maybe I could just go down in my robe, but a small house elf walked up next to my elbow and held out his hand.

"Your robe please Madame." It squeaked, hand outstretched. Oh great. Well at least I wasn't getting an introduction. "And I will need your made up name so I can introduce you to the party." The house elf added. Really? What did I ever do to deserve this?

"Couldn't I just give you the robe and my real name?" I muttered.

"Sorry Madame, Dumbledore insists that everyone is to have an introduction and a made up name. Says it is part of the fun." The elf said, making a face, questioning Dumbledore's sanity when it came to fun.

"But I didn't make up one!" I protested.

"Well then, I suggest you make one up." The elf said grimly. I glared at him and thought. Something simple. It was only for one night any way. I hade always like playing pretend after all. I found one and whispered it to the elf. He nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Wizards and Witches, I would like to present Elizabeth Swan!" and he took my robe. The costumes wings spread out wide and I tried to bat them down. The stupid things were making this worse! I quickly started me way down the steps, trying not to look anyone in the eyes.

"Elizabeth!" I heard a familiar voice said. I turned to find Minerva running towards me, eyes wide. "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you Miner-"

"No, no, my name to night is Amanda." Minerva said, waving a hand.

"Thank you then, Amanda," I said, smiling back at her. I could tell that she was also having fun with this dress up thing. "Tell me," I said, lowering my voice, "What do we call Dumbledore tonight?" Minerva tried to hold back some snorts of laughter.

"Well, you might die from laughter."

"Try me." I said grinning.

"Well, all right. He decided to call himself Runell Wazlib." I snorted and started to laugh like crazy. Dumbledore did have some cheek. Only he and I knew that that was a name from the sixth Harry Potter book. Minerva was right; my ribs were starting to become very sore indeed.

"Come," Minerva giggled, "I think you need a drink." I nodded and we made our way threw the crowd. This time I dared to look up. People in masks were starring at my costume's wings drawing lots of attention. I blushed and quickly swiped up a glass of butterbeer and swallowed it whole.

The room was filled with people, way to many to all belong to Hogwarts. A few spare bodies indeed, I thought smiling to myself.

Minerva coughed and covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh good Lord, here comes Albus." She whispered trying not to laugh. I looked up and blinked a few times. Dumbledore was wearing a bright red, orange, and yellow feathered costume. I looked at the headdress he was wearing. It was a very large head of a bird whose beak came down to the tip of his long crooked nose. He was dressed just like a Phoenix. I smiled widely at him and he returned my smile.

"Hello Runell." I said jokingly. Dumbledore grinned back.

"Good evening Elizabeth. You made quite an entrance with that beautiful costume of yours." I blushed and quickly turned the subject away from me.

"I am rather disappointed that I missed yours." I said with a ruthful grin.

"Really? Well, it was not as glamorous as yours. You have much prettier wings than will ever have."

"Not true!" I said, "Your wings are very…um,"

"Homemade." Dumbledore said kindly. "I made them in my first year of office. But I am afraid that I did not come over here to talk about my costume." He turned to Minerva who was giggling furiously, but stopped when Dumbledore turned to face her.

"Miss Amanda, I would love to have a dance with you if you consent." Minerva fanned herself and said, trying not to beam.

"I would love to Runell." I watched as they walked off to the dance floor. Did Minerva McGonagall like Aldus Dumbledore? I was starring wide eyed as they danced that I did not see the figure next to me turn as I turned. We collided and butterbeer flew all over our costumes.

"Oh!" I spluttered as I watched the masked man stagger and look at his soggy suit. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't," but he just held up a finger and pulled out his wand and murmured a spell. His suit was just as crisp and clean as it had been a few seconds ago. I blinked and grinned nervously. "Oops?"

The man simply looked at me. He was wearing a black mask which covered his entire head. There was a silence.

"Why have you not dried yourself off?" he asked. His voice was mid-level and it had a strange wavering to it, as if it was all a dream.

"I uh, forgot my wand." I said, stupidly. The man simply looked at me.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded and he pointed his wand at my chest and a second later my costume was butterbeer free.

"Thank you." I said, looking back up at him. Again, there was a silence. I blinked and cleared my throat. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, gesturing to the crowded dance floor. The man looked at me, rigged. Then he stepped forward.

"I would love to." He said in a dream like voice. We stepped out onto the dance floor and I put my gloved hand to his but he caught my wrist. I looked at him with some confusion. He slowly pulled off the glove and I touched his palm with my fingers. It was as if an electric shock went up my arm and butterflies were dancing in my stomach. I blushed scarlet and his long, beautiful white fingers curled around mine and we danced.

It was the most magical dance I had ever…well, danced! I did not once look away from the mystery man I was dancing with and he did the same. When the song ended, we did the next one and that's when we started to talk.

"So, Elizabeth," he said coolly, but I cut him off.

"Don't call me that." I said quickly. The man seemed to draw back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just hate that name."

"Then why did you choose it?" he asked as we spun around.

"It is my older sister's name." I said quietly. "It reminded me of her. Not that I like her at all, I just miss her." The man drew closer, interested.

"Tell me more."

"Well, she was always better than me," I said, for the first time looking away from him. "My family thought so to. I had…have an obsession with something that they think is silly. They just always seemed to hate me and love her." The man was silent and we danced some more.

"Well, if I am not to call you Elizabeth, what should I call you?"

"Lily," I said, "That's my real name."

"Lily." The man said softly. I loved the way it sounded when he said it, so tenderly and sweetly. "What a pretty name." My heart jumped at that.

"And what's your name?" I asked. He paused.

"Ares S. Penevus."

"You real name." I said.

"That is my real name." He stated matter of fact.

"Oh," I said, looking back at him. We were silent and suddenly he pulled me out of the crowd.

"Before I have to leave," he said, holding my hand, "will you do something for me?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused. Again he paused.

"I do not know when I will return to Hogwarts Lily. Perhaps never." My heart seemed to scream against it.

"What?" I whispered. But he ignored me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, sounding frantic. I looked at his masked covered face. I had only known this man for one evening…but I did trust him. I nodded and he pulled outside the party room in the dark corridor. He pulled me along and ran into a classroom, shutting the door.

There was silence. "Ares?" I called.

"I'm here." I heard his voice say. He must have been right in front of me. I felt my mask come off of my face and I suddenly found a pair of lips upon mine. He was kissing me. His mask must have been off to but I closed my eyes. I felt is soft hands on my shoulders and I kissed him back.

I do not know how long it was. But I enjoyed every minute of that kiss. Then, suddenly, I felt him draw away, hands off my shoulders and lips gone from mine. Again there was silence.

"Ares?" I called. There was no answer. Ares, the man that I found I loved…was gone.


	11. The Wrong and Right Bathroom

I ran out of the room and looked down the corridor both ways but saw no one there. I ran back to the party and looked around frantically. But he was not there. My heart rose to my throat and tears weld up in my green eyes.

Practical Lily: Oh don't go crying! You barley knew the guy!

Hopeless Lily: I can't help it!

Practical Lily: Oh yes you can! He's gone, face it.

Hopeless Lily: But he kissed me!

Practical Lily: So what? He was just using you.

Hopeless Lily: But he was so nice!

I was torn, defeated. Only in my first year at Hogwarts and I went and fell in love. I don't really know if I can call it love. I hade never felt anything like that before. A thrill, like you were ridding as roller coaster that had a 3,000 foot drop. I walk over to the drink table and ate a few chocolate covered peanuts, starring at the dancers. I felt empty. I didn't know what to do.

Minerva came over and stood next to me, breathing hard. "Really, if Albus asks me to dance one more time I'm going to faint!" she gasped. She was too tired to notice that I didn't respond.

"Lily!" I heard a voice call. I turned around, foolishly hoping that it would be Ares, but I just found Finn standing in front of me. My heart sank. After meeting Ares, I really didn't think of Finn that way anymore, but he was a nice guy all the same.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You forgot to put your mask on." He said. My hand went to my face. Right, Ares had taken it off when…well…

"So, do you like the costume?" Finn asked. I nodded as the wings started to flap around my ears.

"Very creative!"

"Thank you! I knew you would like them. I hope you wear them at next year's party." I nodded and turned to Minerva who was fanning herself.

"I think I am going to leave. I'm feeling sick." Minerva gave me a concerned look but I was gone before she could say anything. I ran down the corridor and up the staircases. It had not been a lie, I was feeling very sick. It took every once of strength that I had just to get to Xavier's picture.

"How was it?" he asked. But I just spluttered the password and pushed the portrait open. Running to my bed, I flopped down and gasped for air. I did not know why I was sick then I remembered that I was allergic to peanuts.

I quickly changed and crawled into bed. I had to get my energy for tomorrow night. I didn't know what I would do, but I wanted to help Harry and Ron in some way. But right at that moment, all I want to do was sleep.

The next morning I found that I could not get out of bed. I had a fever and I was coughing, a red rash coming out all over my neck. Xavier swam to go get help and Dumbledore, Minerva and Madame Pomfrey came running in.

"What on earth happened?" Minerva asked as Madame Pomfrey checked over me.

"Peanut reaction." I wheezed, "I had some at the party last night."

"Didn't you bother to check what you were eating before you put it in your mouth?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Now, now Poppy," Dumbledore said quietly, "We were all on a bite of butterbeer and it was a party. You can't exactly remember what happens after getting into a good grove." I snorted at Dumbledore's attempt at slang and made it turn into a chough to cover it up.

"Well, I am afraid you will not be able to go to the feast tonight my dear," Madame Pomfrey said, standing back up. "I have no spare beds and we can't give you a potion because Severus is out of the castle for the day.

"I wouldn't drink anything he gave me even if it would save my life!" I coughed, scrunching my nose at the thought of the potion's master.

"Well, it might have saved your life it had been a serious reaction. But by what I can tell you will be okay. You just need to stay in bed."

"Shouldn't we get someone to watch her?" Minerva asked, looking at me with concern.

"Xavier will come and get me if she needs me." Madame Pomfrey said quickly and she walked out. Minerva gave me a small smile.

"I will bring you something from the feast." She said kindly. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to peanuts?"

"I didn't think it was important." I said softly. Minerva shook her head with another smile and walked out, following Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore leaned forward and patted my arm.

"You get better get some sleep."

"Wait!" I said, sitting up as he walked away. He stopped, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Harry and Ron, and Hermione, will they," but Dumbledore just put a finger to his lips and smiled before leaving.

Every one knows that it is no fun being sick. Sure you get to miss school and take a break, but it really isn't worth it. After falling asleep for a while, I sat and read 'The Last Wizard' again (much to Xavier's annoyance). But there wasn't anything else for me to do! I could practice my wand work because that gave me a headache and I couldn't get out of bed!

At one point I heard the students heading down to the Great Hall and then I fell back asleep. I woke up again and I didn't know what time it was, but a nasty taste in my mouth had woken me up.

It was the burning type of icky taste that said you were going to throw up. I looked around for a bowl of something and could not find one. Xavier was asleep and I didn't dare open my mouth, afraid that I might vomit. My shaking limbs were motivated to get me out of bed and ran for it.

I flew out the portrait hole and to the nearest bathroom. I ran into the stall and…well, you really don't want to hear the details on how I upchucked. But after I was done I rinsed out my mouth when I heard a sniff. I turned around and say Hermione coming out of one for the stalls.

She stopped and looked at me, embarrassed. I stood there, in my pajamas with my hair all over the place and a horrified look on my face.

If Hermione was here, and this was a bathroom, then that must mean…there was a slam of a door and I whirled around to find a very large and ugly troll standing behind me. And the one thought that went threw my head as it roared and its club came down on me was…oh crap.


	12. The Begining of the Trio and Me

I quickly dove to the side, but not before the club came down on me ankle. I felt it snap and let out a scream of pain. I fell to the floor and Hermione screamed to, starring wide eyed at the troll. My ankle started the throb and a dragged myself out of the way.

Oh please, don't let me die! I thought widely. My ankle was driving me insane and Hermione ran into the stall, slamming the door. The troll roared and swung its club, missing the stalls and hitting the piping on the roof. Water started to rain down and the door burst open. Harry and Ron skidded into the bathroom with white faces.

"Harry!" I yelled. His green eyes meat my own. "Hermione, she's in the," but a scream pierced the air as the troll swung it mighty club into the stalls. Wood flew every where and a few pieces caught my face. They sprang into action. I watched as Harry and Ron started to throw pipes and wood at its head.

"Oy, pea brain!" Ron yelled. If I had not been in pain I would have laughed. That line had always made me laugh. the troll lumbered toward Ron, away from Hermione who was crawling under the sinks. Water was covering the floor and there was splashing as Harry ran around the other side of the troll, ready to help at any moment.

Blood was dripping from a gash on my temple and a crawled over to Hermione.

"Take my hand!" I yelled over the sound of rushing water. But Hermione just shook her head, clinging onto the bottom pipe. "Hermione!" I screamed grabbing her hand and yanking her from the sink, just as a club came crashing down, causing water to hit us in the face.

I heard a yell and saw Harry was now on the troll's shoulders swinging madly around until his wand, which had been in his right hand, went right up the troll's nostril. It roared with pain and anger and managed to get a hold of Harry's ankle, pulling him off its shoulders. Harry was now hanging up side down, in the trolls grasp. I panicked. I wanted to help, I wanted to save him, help him, tell him everything was going to be okay. Ron pulled out his wand and yelled the levitation spell that I could not hear over the sound of rushing water.

The troll's club slipped right out of its grasp and hung in the air and dropped on its coconut sized head. Even was pressured water shooting out by my ear, I could hear the crack of the troll's skull. It dropped Harry, who crawled away hastily, before it fell on top of him. It fell with a mighty thud on the floor.

Nobody spoke, just starred and breathed heavily. Hermione got up, shaking.

"Is it dead?" she whispered.

"I don't think so," Harry said, walking up and pulling his wand out of its nose. I made a gagging noise at the sight of the troll's boogies. They seemed to have just realized that I was there, but before we could say a word to each other, the doors flew open again and the teachers ran in.

Minerva let out a shriek at the sight of the troll and Quirrell sat down on a still solid toilet seat, clutching at his heart.

"What on earth happened here!" she shrieked, looking from the troll to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron tried to find the words to a good story when Hermione perked up.

"Please Professor, it was my fault!"

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could stop it, you know, because I read all about them." I smiled to myself. Hermione had to be one of my favorite characters of all time. She threw me a pleading glance saying, "I know you're a teacher and all but please just go along with it." I nodded and that was when I was noticed.

"Miss Evans!" A cold voice said loudly. Snape was standing by Minerva, eyes on my ankle. Minerva looked around and finally found me. I was covered with water, dust and a sink had collapsed on me.

"Lily!" Minerva cried, running over to attend to me. "What happened? You're supposed to be in bed!"

"I had to um…" I said going a little light headed.

"That's it; I am taking you to the hospital wing. I don't care it Poppy hasn't got any spare beds."

"But you have students to attend to," I pleaded. She looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all looking a little white. Minerva looked over at them then back at me. "Fine then, Severus," she said, turned toward him, "please take Lily to the Hospital Wing." Snape seemed to turn white.

But he simply walked over and helped me up and we walked out of the bathroom. It was a relief to get away from the sound of the troll. I was in the most awkward position. My right arm was around Snape's shoulders and his hand was around my waist, helping me to stay up.

We walked and walked in a very slow pace, my ankle swelling every step. We reached the stairs and I looked up at them, knowing a long journey awaited them. But Snape, much to my surprise as the portraits watching, picked me up, one arm under my knees and the other weaving threw my arms and he carried me up the stairs cases.

I did not speak. I didn't know what to think. He's just taking you to the hospital wing, I tiny voice said in my head, nothing more. It was strange that Snape was not speaking, but then again, nether was I. I don't know how long it was until we reached the hospital wing, but Snape put me back into my original position and we walked in.

I didn't hear what Madame Pomfrey said or what Snape said back, I was too tired. The last thing that I remember was being placed on a nice warm bed and everything fading away until I fell fast asleep.

I felt myself wake up a moment later but I did not open my eyes. I could tell that it was morning but I did not move. My ankle felt strange and light, but also heavy. I heard Madame Pomfrey telling someone off.

"No visitor's until she is awake!"

"Please Madame Pomfrey; we just want to give her something." I heard a voice reply. It was a girl's voice, with a slightly bossy tone.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, but you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley with just have to wait until,"

"I'm awake," I wheezed, opening my eyes. Madame Pomfrey was standing by the door, and was now looking back at me. She seemed to press her lips together in disapproval, but opened the door to let the trio in.

Hermione ran forward, a rapped box in her hands. She was all clean and perky now and she put the present on the bed side table. Harry and Ron followed her more slowly and smiled nervously as they came up to my bed side. I swelled with excitement. I had not actually talked to them before. It was like meeting a celebrity.

"We just wanted to thank you for helping us last night." Hermione said eyes shinning. I blinked. "For not turning us in," she added in a whisper.

"Oh! Ya, no problem." I was silent then blurted out, "I just can't believe that I am meeting you!" I bit my tongue at their questioning looks. I thought rapidly. "I mean, you're the smartest girl in the whole school Hermione and Ron, I'm scarred to even ask how many games of chess you have one and you Harry," I said, turning to him.

"Ya, because of my scare, I know." He said, looking glum. I was going to say that and more like, you kill the dark lord in the end and that you kill a basilisk and by the fact that you win the tri-wizard tournament. But of course I could say none of that.

"Actually I was joining to say because you are the best seeker ever."

"But I haven't even played yet!" he protested. I raised my eye brows.

"I bet that you will win your first game Harry, you're that good." All three of them seemed to glow with pride. I smiled back. They were so young, I was sad that they had no idea what trouble's lay ahead.


	13. The Bets

The castle was abuzz over the next few days. The first Quittich match of the session was only a day away. I was more excited (and nervous) and any one else. After I was let out of the Hospital Wing, I went shopping for Gryffindor flags and some new gloves and hats from Finn's Emporium. The days were getting colder and my ears were freezing off.

I was sitting in my office finishing an essay Wendell had given me on how to prevent an infection from a "Wrinkle Fish" from reaching the heart with out magic. He was now working me hard on magical creatures. It was not my favorite subject. The fish had been gray and all wrinkly, hence the name. Not to mention it had teeth. I had already been bitten twice on the thumb.

There came a knock on the door and Xavier reported that Hermione and Ron were outside. He let them in, knowing that was just what I wanted. They were red in the face from the cold and wide grins spilt from ear to ear.

"Hello Ron, Hermione." I said with a grin. They had come to visit me every now and then with Harry, but he was not with them. "Where's our favorite little Seeker?" I asked.

"Practice," Hermione answered. I nodded with another smile.

"He hasn't been sleeping well ether." Ron said, looking worriedly at Hermione. I saw that there was another reason for them coming. I put my quill down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up and walking round to the front of my desk. Hermione and Ron looked at each other with worried glances.

"Well, we've noticed something about one of the staff members." Snape, I thought instantly.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eye brow. They nodded and Ron shifted his feet.

"It was Snape actually." Hermione said. "Harry noticed that he had been bitten on the leg and…" she trailed off. They didn't know whether or not they could trust me with the fact that they had broken at least ten school rules during their adventure with Fluffy. I leaned forward and looked them straight in the eyes.

"I know that I am very intimidating," I said with all the sarcasm that I could muster," but I want you to know that I would never, ever tell on you. Even if you did run into a corridor that you were not supposed to be in and that you found our little guard dog when you were supposed to be in bed." Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"You know about that?" Hermione gasped. I nodded, but smiled.

"I won't tell." I said, crossing my heart. Ron snorted and I raised my eye brows. "I swear." He blushed at his lack of confidence and looked down at the rug.

"So, you think that the dog bit Snape on Halloween," I said, sitting back down in my seat.

"Yes," Hermione answered, sitting down with Ron in the chairs that I had placed in front of my desk. "That is why he has been limping. We noticed." I nodded, thinking of what to say.

"And you think he is trying to get what ever the dog is guarding?" I asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said, beaming, glad that I was understanding everything that they said.

"Could you tell us what that…that thing is guarding?" Ron asked, leaning forward. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Ron leaned back, looking disappointed.

"But it's not only that," Hermione continued, "we think Snape might try to hurt Harry, if he finds out to much."

"If there one thing we've learned about Harry, it's that he likes to know what is going on in the shadows." Ron added. I nodded, and a plan started to form in my head.

"And you think he might try something during the Quittich match?" I asked. They nodded. "Would you like me to sit by him?" I asked before I could stop myself. They seemed taken-a-back.

"Would you mind?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful but hesitant at the same time.

"Would I mind baby sitting the man who kicked me out of my favorite subject and who constantly insults me? Probably, but if it will help Harry, I'll manage." They thanked me and left, smiling with more reassurance then they had when they walked in.

I finished my essay on "Wrinkle Fish" and yawned stretching. I looked at the clock and saw that I had miss dinner. I decided to go the teacher's lounge and get something to eat.

But if I had been paying attention to what Hermione and Ron had said, I probably would have known who was in the teacher's lounge. I opened the door and found Snape and Filtch sitting in the room, Filtch bandaging Snape's leg. He hastily dropped his robes and Filtch straitened and hurried out of the room.

I swallowed and saw Harry's "Quittich Threw the Ages" book lying on a near by desk.

"Erm…hello." I said stupidly.

"Good evening." Snape said coolly.

"Do you need help?" I asked, gesturing to the bandages that were lying next to the book. Snape didn't answer. I walked over and picked them up. I turned toward him. "Well, show me your leg." Snape did not move. I let out a breath of air and grabbed his ankle and pulled it up.

He nearly fell over and straitened himself, face red.

"Really Miss Evans, there is no need to…"

"Oh, just shut up," I said and examined the bloody cut. "Golly, Filtch sucks at this whole bandaging thing." I said, undoing the mess of red fabric. The cut looked worse then it had before. I tried to keep the bile in my stomach and summoned a rag and a bottle of alcohol.

"I see your classes are giving you some advantage." He said as I uncorked the bottle and poured some smelly liquid onto the rag.

"Well, I still suck at potions." I said. He did not say anything. I looked up at him. "Hint, hint." I said, smiling. Snape looked up at him, face empty of any emotion.

"I do not need your assistance I my classes Miss Evans, as I have said many a time." I put the rag with the alcohol on his cut probably harder than I needed to. He flinched as I started to clean up the dried blood.

"Are you going to the Quittich game tomorrow?" I asked, not looking away from his cut.

"Naturally," he growled, trying to get threw the stinging.

"Gosh, you are such a baby." I said, holding his foot down as I rapped it properly.

"And you are too charming for your own good." He snarled and put his foot down after I was done. I smiled tiredly and clenched my fists.

"Can I sit with you tomorrow at the match?" I asked. Snape seemed taken-a-back.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I want to see your face when Slytherin loses." I said, grinning. Snape smirked.

"Is that so?" he asked. I nodded.

"In fact, I would like to make a bet with you." I said. Snape raised his eye brows.

"I must warn you Miss Evans, making a bet with me can be dangerous, very dangerous." I noticed that he was closer than he had been a few seconds ago.

"I'll take that chance." I said softly. Snape stepped back.

"Very well, what bet do you have for me?" I tapped my chin, pretending to be thinking.

"If Gryffindor wins this match, then I get my TA job back in your class." Snape seemed to flinch.

"If you wish to play the game like that Miss Evans, very well. But if Slytherin wins," he smirked, thinking of something evil most likely," then you must go on a date with Professor Quirrell."

"What!" I choked, thinking I had heard wrong. Snape smirked again.

"You heard me Miss Evans." I glared at him. I had to find a way to punish him, make my side of the bargain worse for him, thought I didn't think I could top dating Quirrell. I shivered at the thought.

"Very well, but I would like to add something onto my bet." Snape raised his eye brows. "If Gryffindor wins, I get my TA job back AND," I said," me and you have to be friends.

Now it was Snape's turn to be taken-a-back.

"Pardon me?" I said, shocked.

"You heard me," I said, mimicking his nasally tone. Snape did not know what to say and that made me feel in power. I smirked his smirk back at him. "Let the games begin.


	14. Winners and Losers

I woke the next morning and felt a tingling in my stomach. Today was the day that I saw my first Quittich game. And the day that I got my TA job back. I smirked to myself, thinking of Snape's face when Gryffindor won.

I dressed into my new Gryffindor colored robes and did a special charm so a golden lion appeared on my cheek. I brought a pair of binoculars and snuck out to the Great Hall. I was surprised that Snape was not in green, but in the usual black. We didn't talk at all just ate.

He seemed to be smirking to himself. Poor Snape, he didn't know that we had to be friends by this evening. Quirrell had not said a word to me for the past few months and I was rather glad of it.

The school made their way down to the pitch, talking and laughing. I walked with Ron and Hermione, talking about Harry.

"He'll be fine." I assured them. "I'll be sitting next to Snape the whole time."

"Sorry about making you do that." Hermione said with a frown. I laughed and rubbed her shoulder.

"No problem. When Gryffindor wins I'll be your TA in potions again."

"How will you manage that?" Ron asked. "Everyone knows Snape likes to avoid you."

"Really? And why do you think that is?" I asked, looking down at them. They gave each other a look and smiled.

"Don't know." I rolled my eyes as we reached the stands. I waved to them and walked up to the teacher's box. Snape was already at his seat, dressed all in black and a white face.

"Good morning Professor." I said smugly, "How are you."

"Well enough." He said threw an evil smirk. I tried not to laugh in his face. There would time to tease Snape later. I sat down and patted my cheek, making sure the lion was dry.

It was a windy day with a winter chill in the hair. Strands of my hair flew out from under my ear muffs and rode on the wind. I stuffed them in their rightful place and looked around. The stands were now full, loud cheers and laughter coming from all sides.

"Hello Lily!" I heard a voice say. I turned to find Minerva sitting next to me, cheeks red from the cold.

"Hello! How are you?"

"Ready for the match to start I dare say." She huffed, snuggling down into her coat. I smiled and heard the commentator begin to announce the beginning of the game. I started to clap and cheer as the Red and Gold team soared out onto the field. I noticed that Snape did not even let out a clap when the Slytherin team flew out.

I spotted Harry, flying cautiously around the field, joy on his face. I wondered what it was like, flying on a broom stick, high up in the air.

But I was not able to look at Harry any longer as the balls were released. The players were a blur as I tried to see who was who. I put the binoculars down and let out a breath of air.

"Wow. They are fast." I said, watching Wood zoom around the goals.

"Slytherin is known for their speed." Snape said softly. I scowled.

"I wasn't talking about your team, I was talking about Gryffindor!" I huffed. Like I would cheer on HIS team, very funny Snape.

"Oh, I knew you were talking about your so called lions," Snape replied with a smirk. "I was simply trying to turn you over to taking back your bet." I snorted and he turned toward me.

"If you are so keen on annoying me Miss Evans, why in the entire world would you want to be friends?" I noticed that Minerva had turned her head away from the game and was looking at us.

"Because…because I know that you would be even more annoyed if I did this." I said and threw my arms around him and hugged him. He froze as I pulled away. "There's a lot more where that came from. That's called being nice, and we all know how you just love showing affection." I said jokingly.

Snape was pale white and ridged, still in the frozen position he had been in when I hugged him. My smile faded.

"Snape?" he did not answer. "Professor?" He abruptly got up and rushed down the isle. I blinked. Where was he going? I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"Bathroom." I lied. I had to get Snape back. If he wasn't here then he couldn't stop Quirrell from Jinxing Harry, and Hermione wouldn't suspect him and Harry would die! Rushed by panic I ran down the planks and saw Snape just about to exist the field.

"Snape!" I cried, running to him and grabbing his hand, turning him around. He looked sickly white and angry.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" He spat. I flinched.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you." Snape blinked angrily.

"Embarrassed me?"

"By hugging you in front of everyone." I murmured, looking down at my feet. "Please come back." There was a long silence. I looked up at him. He was glaring at me with his black eyes.

"Very well." I let out a large breath.

"Thank you, I was just trying to annoy you."

"I guessed that." He said as we made our way back up to the stands. I pulled him along, wondering if we were too late. But the game was still going on, and Quirrell was watching like a hawk.

"Where did you go off to?" Minerva asked. My brain spun.

"Bathroom."

"And you Severus?" She asked. Snape had just sat down, no longer white.

"I do not think that is any of your business Professor. I was simply getting some air."

"Oh, like you can't get enough right here in the stands, outside!" Minerva said, glaring at Snape. I sat in between them, sinking lower and lower into my seat. They really got heated up when it came to Quittich.

"I'd rather not breathe air shared by Gryffindors!" Snape spat. My mouth formed a small 'o'. That was the sassiest thing I had ever heard Snape say!

"Okay, I think that is enough." I said, moving forward and pushing the two away from each other. Snape and Minerva glared at each other and the attention turned back to the game.

I enjoyed every minute of it. I was smiling and cheering so much, the paint on my cheek started to chip. Soon, I noticed Harry, zooming around and gasped. His broom was flying around the arena, shaking him like a rag doll.

I pressed by lips together. I knew, right behind me, Quirrell was causing poor Harry pain. Boy, I wanted to jump up and strangle him. I peeked at Snape and saw his thin lips moving, a thin whispered passing between them.

I tried to calm down. Everything would be alright. Snape was on it. I could trust him. The thought sounded funny in my head. My hands were twining together and I tried to control myself.

But the moment Harry swung off his broom, I screamed and stood up. It is okay, I told myself, he will be okay. But that did not stop the tears flowing from my eyes. I noticed his fingers looking tired, as if he was about to let go…

"Harry!" I screamed. He swung madly around and a burst of flame exploded next to me. Snape was on fire. The flames danced around his robes and he jumped up, trying to stamp them out. I pretended to leap away and fell right on top of Quirrell, knocking his eye contact off of Harry. It took all my will power not to punch all his teeth out.

I quickly got back into my seat and saw Harry plummeting toward the ground. For a moment I thought he was going to crash, but his gloved hand slapped across his mouth and I knew, Gryffindor had won.

I turned my face away from the game to look at Snape's face. He was watching with wide eyes and when the commentator announced that Gryffindor had won, his face turned to me with an open mouth.

I grinned in my triumph. I had won over Snape!

"So," I said, with an innocent voice, "When would you like to make friendship bracelets?" Snape glared at me and I gazed down at Harry, who was on the shoulders of the Gryffindor team.

I didn't know why, but I cared about the boy who lived. It was like…like he was my son. But that was out of the question. I just had to keep the boy who lived, alive.


	15. Ares

I could not word how pleased I was, walking down to the dungeons with a new potions kit in my arms. This was a gift from Wendell. "You enjoy every minute of it." He grumbled. "Soon, you'll know everything and have to teach me all about your silly Wizarding potions."

I was ready to teach again, and this time, I actually got to do my best subject. The students were not out of their first classes yet, so I had just enough time I set my self up. The familiar cold, dark room felt homey when I walked into Snape's class room. Bottles were shinning on the shelves and all the desks were aligned perfectly. The only thing that I noticed that was not the same was a spare desk.

It was large and had lots of room on it. It was placed across from Snape's desk, on the opposite side of the room. I looked around for my usual hard chair that I normally sat in and found that it was gone.

"No way," I said, walking over to the new desk, picking up a plaque that was placed at the front. Sure enough, Lily Evans was scrawled across the smooth black surface. I put it down and smiled. This was amazing! I walked around to the other side of the desk and opened the drawers. There were quills and ink wells, paper, wax and seals, and a fat pile of detention forms.

This was my desk! My very own desk! I know that it might sound stupid, but I was literally blown over with excitement. After all, I didn't have to sit in the corner any more.

The clock rang and the whole castle seemed to vibrate with it. The moment it rang, Snape walked in. He stopped when he saw me and his eyes narrowed.

"Ah yes, you have found your new desk." He said coldly. I nodded, sorting my potions kit.

"It's very nice." I said, looking up at him as he walked over to his desk. "Thank you." He nodded. There was a very long silence. This was strange. By now I would have cracked a joke, but so far…nothing. I opened some more draws and on the third, a piece of paper fell out.

I picked it up and starred at the writing. To Lily Evans. Well okay then. I put it into by bag and decided to read it after class. I few minutes later, the first years came in, just as I remember them. The Gryiffindors exclaimed shouts when they saw me and ran up to the desk.

I said hello and told them to go back to their seats. I had seen Snape give a scowl. If I wanted to keep this job, I had to remain quite and anti-fun. I smiled however when Harry walked in, and he returned my cheery smile, waving slightly.

After everyone was seated, Snape started to write some potion ingredients on the board. I tried not to smile. This is where I belonged, in the potions classroom. I started to take notes as Snape started to whisper the instructions to the students. I felt the hair rise on my neck.

Gosh, Snape could really make a person feel the jitters. I looked at him as he added the ingredients. His long hands mixed the potion slowly and he gazed at it lovingly. Snape's love for potions made me feel funny.

I continued to look at him and he suddenly looked up. My heart jumped and I looked down. This was stupid! Why was I thinking of him like this? I had to distract myself. I quickly pulled out the note that I had found and opened it carefully. It read,

Dear Lily,

I should not be writing this. I left Hogwarts because I was not supposed to be there. But I think of you constantly and I could not help but write. That kiss we shared has been wandering on the edge of my mind for ages.

I do not know if it was right to kiss you, but I feel as if I have broken some sort of rule. If I caused you any pain by leaving, I am sorry. I do not know if it was good for me to write to you ether.

Please, understand that I wish desperately to be with you. But I can not. Forget about me Lily. You would be better off not knowing me at all.

My eyes shifted to the signature at the bottom.

Love, Ares S. Penevus

I nearly fell out of my chair in shock. The letter fell from my hand and I straightened myself, looking straight ahead. The class was starring at me. I picked up the note and carefully placed it into my bag.

"Continue Professor." I said.

"And he actually had the nerve to write to me!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheek. Wendell was sitting with wide eyes at his desk, me crying all over. "I had almost forgotten him to!" I cried, flopping down in one of the desks and sniffing.

"You say you kissed this man, with out even knowing him?" Wendell asked, his large fingers folding over one another. I nodded, my tears dripping onto the desk top. He shook his head so his ears flapped around.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…" he sighed. "You put yourself into this situation. Falling in love with a man you do not even know! Your lucky all he got out of you was a kiss!" I glared at him and wiped away the tears.

"It wasn't like that!" I said, standing up and pacing again. "He was kind and sweet and he never said anything that hurt me!"

"That was because you barley shared two paragraphs of dialog with each other!" Wendell snapped, standing up and walking toward me.

"And there is no way that I can write him back!" I wailed, ignoring Wendell's comments.

"Well of course you can!" Wendell snorted. "There's always a tracking spell on the envelope of Wizarding letters! Though it may not show you the address, you can still send it back, as long as it is in the same envelope." I starred, wide eyed at him.

"I can?" I said, rushing to my bag which was sitting on Wendell's desk. I tore the letter out of the envelope and starred at the writing that read, To Lily Evans. "Thank you Wendell," I said, and ran out of the room.

"I thought that he did not want you to write back!" Wendell called, but I did not listen. I had to write him back! It was like I would die without hearing from him again. I quickly ran to my office and ran into Professor Quirrell.

I had almost forgotten about Voldemort and the Stone, but it did not matter to me right now.

"Ms. Evans!" he called as I hurried past, "I was wondering if w-we could-d talk!"

"I can't right now," I said, pushing my way into my office after murmuring the password. "Maybe another time."

"How about tonight?" He asked, as the painting started to shut. "At the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure," I called, not looking back. I ran into my office and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. I dipped it into my ink well and quickly wrote a letter back to Ares.

Dear Ares,

I really don't know what to say! I am angry and happy that you wrote. I know that you don't want me to write to you, but I need to talk to you. I share feelings for you to, but I need to tell you about them face to face.

Please tell me why you can not come back!

Love Lily

I quickly read over it and shoved it into the envelope and flew out of my office. I pulled up my robes so I didn't trip up and ran to the Owl Tower. It smelt of animals and white splatters of poo covered the ground. I gave the letter to the nearest owl and watched it fly away into the sky.

I turned and walked back to the castle. The sky started to darken and I felt snow flakes hit my lashes. It was colder now and Christmas was coming on fast.

I sighed and tried to make my heart stop beating so fast. Everything would be alright, I could get threw this, I hope.


	16. Marry Me Lily!

The snow crunched under my feet as I made my way to Hogsmead. It was cold and dark and my ears were about to fall off from the cold. But Professor Quirrel was waiting for me at the three broomsticks. The wind blew my red hair around and a quickly stuffed it back into my hat.

I passed a few laughing wizards on the way into the pub and gasped as warm air rushed over me. The yellow light from floating candles seemed to melt the frost from my nose and cause my cheeks to turn red.

Professor Quirrel was sitting at a table near the back, wearing the same turban and talking to himself, though I knew he was talking to the man that was stuck on the back of his head. He saw me and waved me over, a smile appearing on his thin lips.

"L-l-lily!" he said as I sat down, tossing my coat onto the chair and sitting down. I could help but be grumpy. Ares was not going to answer, I just knew it. Not to mention Snape did not let me go out of the dungeon until he had talked with me. I had barely heard anything that he said, I was so eager to write back to Ares. But Snape just went on and on about how I could not be his TA if I was a distraction to him.

I had just tapped my quill on the desk a few thousand times! I just wanted to see Wendell and to write back to Ares.

"I w-was w-w-worried that you w-would not come." Quirrel was saying, twisting his hands together. I had to stop my self from saying, "And I was worried that I might come."

"Well, I am here now." I said, trying not to make my tone icy. Quirrel nodded and looked around.

"How are your c-classes?" He asked.

"Dull and rather simple now that I know more than I did before." I answered, after ordering a butterbeer. Quirrel nodded and we continued to talk for a while and when our food arrived, we ate in silence. I knew why we were here, the stone. Everything was about the stone. The first Harry Potter Book had been my lest favorite. The second was much better, and that is were Ginny comes in!

After eating, I got up to leave, but Quirrel stopped me. "Yes?" I said, sitting back down.

"I wish to speak to you." Quirrel said nervously.

"Well why didn't you ask earlier?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"The thing w-which I wish to s-speak to you about is very uh," he paused, "sensitive." My heart started to thump. He was going to asked me about the stone, oh gosh, what would I say back? Quirrel bite his lip. I had to admit, he was a very good actor, despite being the holder of Voldemort and all.

"When I first met-t-t you, I knew that y-you were…special." My eyes widened. Oh no, what will I say, what will I say? Quirrel sucked in a large breath and started to pull something out of his pocket. Oh no! He was going to kill me! He was going to murder me right here is a bar! I started to get up but he grabbed my hand.

"Lily! Please! Just let me speak!" He did not stutter when he said this. I gulped, looking at his pale face. Would anybody notice if I dropped dead? Was there a spell that stopped anyone from seeing a murder? How could I know? I wasn't done with my training yet! Quirrel just looked at me and he pulled out, not a wand, but a box. I stopped, starring at it.

"Miss Lily Evans," he said, opening the box, "will you m-marry me?"

I couldn't help it. I screamed in shock, flying backward. The rest of the people in the bar looked around as I picked up my coat and ran for my crazy life. That was not what I had in mind! I didn't stop all the while, I just ran. Back up the road, to the castle, threw the double doors, pushing past the first years and up to Dumbledore's office. I shouted the password and flew in.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I screamed. I was panting extremely hard and I ran up to his desk where he was sitting. "'t

''t

knowwhattodo!" I shouted.

I looked at the old face for the first time and I saw a shocked looking expression there. I heard a chough and I whipped around. All around the room where the Professor's (minus Professor Quirrel), starring at me with wild expressions on there faces. Dumbledore, after a long pause, stood up and said, "If you don't mind, I would like a word with Miss Evans. We will continue this meeting tomorrow.

One after one, the teachers exited the room, giving me looks. I saw a shadow exist that might have been Snape, but I couldn't tell. My eyes were filling up with tears. When everyone was gone, Dumbledore sat back down and placed finger tips to finger tips.

"Now Lily," he said, "tell me what happed, slowly."

**Dear Readers,**

** I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. But I have school and plays and other things that kept me away from my computer for a very long time. This chapter, I think, shocked you as well as me. I had no intention of making Quirrel ask Lily to marry him. But remember that tall, dark and bodiless (aka Lord Voldemort) was listening the whole time! Here are some questions I ask you to ask yourself.**

**Would Voldemort let Quirrel get into a relationship while the Stone was just begging to be taken?**

**Why on earth would Quirrel ask Lily to marry him?!**

**Do you think Ares will write back?**

**Who is Ares and why did he have to leave?**

**Now, don't answer these in the comments, because I don't want the smarter of you to spoil it for everyone else! I love you all and please comment!**

**P.S. I have a special treat in the next chapter **


	17. The Anger Snape's POV

Hate. Anger. That is all I can think about. I don't know what really happened but I will find out. My mind is pushing away the students that are blocking my path. _Move out of my way before I kill you_. They hear from the expression that I am wearing. I want to kill him; I want to tear him apart. But no, I must hold onto what ever sanity that I still have. I don't know how long I can hold out. The pest, I knew he was trouble, I knew he was not worthy.

I can't seem to see were I am going. The hallways are growing darker every minute, every moment that passes. I could go back, but the picture of what had just happened is glued in front of my eyes, driving me made. The dungeons, near his office, or the Great Hall, he could be anywhere.

I will strangle him until he tells me what happened, what caused those tears. I brush past a few second years that are flooding the toilets, but I don't care. Now I am wet, walking threw puddles of water. I can hear noises, but as I walk on, it becomes quieter, less hectic. I stop, and listen. Water dripping, children whispering, laughter and talk. Then one sound stands out, a sobbing noise, a pitiful cry of pain.

I walk, no run, towards the sound, letting it lead me. It is a door, his class room. I want to barge in, yell, scream and pull out my wand a say those two words that I swore never to use again…No, I can't. Years of this has taught me to be patient. But how can I be patient when she is in pain?

Instead of killing him, I put my ear to the door and listen.

"I thought…I thought," The pitiful voice sobs.

_"No, no, you didn't think at all." _This voice causes me to shrink away in horror. It sounds like fingers on a chalk board. Dead, yet somehow alive. I seem to know that voice, but from where?

"I was so sure that…that she w-would…"

_"That she would accept you? Fall for you!" _The other voice hissed. "_If she discovers why you asked her to marry you, you will wish you were never born."_

"But, but, she still could say yes…" After this, there was a screech of laughter, cold and high. The hairs on my neck stand high, and a cold, clammy feeling came to my hands.

_"Do not hope so. I know her, I know what she feels. I know the people who I have killed. It helps me get to them, I destroy them, manipulate there minds and devour their souls…" _Another scream hits the air, but this one is more human, and in terrible pain.

"No! Please! My Lord! I am begging you! Ah!" I throw myself away from the door. 'My Lord,' Quirrell had called the invisible figure, 'My Lord.' Memories flood back to me, knocking me over onto the ground. He said he had killed Lily, but she was here, up in Dumbledore's office, crying. But, what if meant…the real her. The one I used to know, the one that I went to school with.

He was called 'My Lord'. I feel a chill run up my spin and Quirrell's screaming stopped.

_"Let us be gone, I wish to think this over a bit." _HIS voice said, crawling at the chalk board that was called his throat. _"If you do not find a way to find out how she is alive, you will need to find a way to keep YOURSELF alive." _Quirrell sobbed and the door knob rattled. I leap to my feet and dash around the corner.

All the anger and the hate are back, driving me to kill. But I wait until he rounds the corner and grab him by the throat. He lets out a cry and I bash him against the wall.

"Severus!" He wheezes, scratching at my hand around his throat.

"Not a word or you will die." I whisper, my face inches away from his. Quirrell just stares at me. "Why on earth would you ask Miss Evans to marry you?" I growl, bashing his head into the wall again. "What is your little plan? Your sick and little, I could crush you in a moment." Quirrell's eyes narrowed, but he stuttered.

"I l-love h-her." I let out a yell and twirl around, throwing him to the floor.

"Don't pretend you love her!" I spit, picking him up and throwing back down. "You can not love; you are a little nothing, a bug beneath my shoe."

"And you can love?" Quirrell rasped, clutching his neck. I stop.

"I have no idea what you mean and all I want is you out of my sight. Miss Evans is nothing but a child. And if I see you talking to her ever again to will boil you alive." Quirrell said nothing and a let him go, and stormed off. Hate. Anger. Those were the things that I had taken care of.

But there was another feeling that I could never satisfy. Ever. 


	18. Christmas Supprise

I had stopped crying by now, after Dumbledore had gotten me a drink and pushed me into a chair. He was now sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples, grey eyes looking down.

"If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have let you come." He said warily. "As you know, Voldemort is trying to get to you by use of Quirrell. Why he asked you to marry him, I have a theory. Either Quirrell was desperate and if you said yes, he would have been able to discover more about you than ever. He also might have actual feelings for you."

I starred at him, the hot mug warming up my hands. "I don't think that could be it." I choked, sipping some more of the cider (it was nearing Christmas). Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk.

"Oh I think it is very possible." He said, smiling weakly. "You see Lily, Quirrell is being drained of all human emotion. Having a simple fondness for you could drive him to think that it is love. And, another reason might be that you are the youngest of our staff who might know information about the stone and, I think you should know this Lily, you are extremely pretty."

I bent my head, blushing. The day had tired me out and I was ready to go to bed.

"But I think that it is best for you and for the safety for everyone that you do not go off with Quirrell alone again." I nodded. I had been trying, but everything seemed to fly right by my head that I didn't know what was going on anymore. I let out a yawn and turned. "I think that we should get you back to your office. Xavier says that there is no sign of Professor Quirrell near your hall, so I think you will be safe."

I nodded again, too tired to really respond. Dumbledore chuckled and helped me up. I waved and walked out of his office. I didn't feel my legs move as I walked up to my hallway and I was surprised when I got to it so quickly. Xavier didn't ask me for the password as I lumbered toward him.

He could be nice sometimes, like an older brother…who was half fish…I changed into my sleep wear and climbed into my warm bed and fell fast asleep.

The dream that I had was not natural. I was much too alive and awake for it to be a normal dream. I was running down a hallway, running from something. I was caring something to. A bundle, but I didn't get a closer look because there was a cruel, high laugh that struck the air.

I was running faster, and I realized that I was in a house, my house. But it wasn't the one that I owned back in 2009. No, it was a different one, yet I knew it was mine. There was a man's voice now, strong and urgent.

"Lily! It's him! Get ----- and run!" I didn't hear the name of who I was supposed to get because the laugh cut it off. I heard a crash and I whirled around, the bundle moving in my hands. I ran back, to see what the crashing was. A man, with thick black hair and a handsome face was dead on the floor, wand across the room. Half of the door was on him, green eyes darkening. Another man was there, looking down at the body. I opened my mouth to let out a scream as its red eyes found me.

Cracked lips parted and whispered, "Hello Lily."

I sat up is bed, sweating, letting out a short scream before clapping a hand over my mouth. It took me a few minutes to hold back the bile that was crawling up my throat. I lay back down, breathing hard and pale white. I couldn't get any sleep the rest of the night. All the shadows turned into monsters and the stars out side my window turned into red eyes and the wind whispered, "Lily, Lily."

The next morning the whole school was talking. They had found out then. Apparently, a student by the name of Hermione Granger had seen it all. I hadn't seen her in the pub but I knew that she had only told the whole Gryffindor House for my safety. During DADA the whole house was glaring at Quirrell who was more nervous than ever.

I couldn't help but feel a little protected by their concern. I didn't know what house I was in, but I could guess. Gryffindor students walked with me everywhere, asking questions and keeping up excuses to walk with me until I got to where I needed to be.

Dumbledore thought that it was rather funny and I could see him laughing at the corner of my eye most times. Minerva could only glare at Quirrell and Snape was his usual quiet self, though he did look whiter. I saw him and Dumbledore talking and I saw Dumbledore looked concerned.

A few days later he called me to his office and ran there, nervous that Voldemort would jump out of no where. The dreams had been getting worse, always starting at the same place and ending with the man dead on the ground, with the hooded figure's red eyes boring into mine. I walked into Dumbledore's office and saw him looking out the window, hands behind his back.

"You called?" I said, walking over. He didn't answer for a while, just looked out the window.

"Professor Snape has come to the knowledge that Voldemort resides in the castle." He said, looking down at me. I just gapped up at him. Snape knew? "Evidently, he went after Quirrell after seeing you so distressed and heard a conversation between the two of them." I blinked. Snape had been…worried about me?

"What do we do?" I asked panicked.

"I have spoken to Severus and I came to an agreement with him." He said. I waited, my stomach twisting up into knots. "He does not understand why I do not wish to reveal Voldemort, but he has agreed to protect you." My mouth fell open.

"But sir!"

"No, buts," Dumbledore said, turning to me, smile gone. I blinked nervously. "I only agreed to this because I am equally concerned. It appears that Voldemort has taken a particular interest in you and I am not sure how to approach the situation yet. So for the time being, you will be with Severus." I pressed my lips together and muttered, "Fine."

I turned to go when Dumbledore said, "And Lily!" I turned around, a frown on my face. "Merry Christmas."


	19. Christmas

"This is just stupid." I muttered as Professor Snape and I walked down to the Christmas Eve feast. "I can manage on my own."

"Professor Dumbledore has plans to keep you safe from the evil that lurks here." Snape muttered, not too happy himself. Not necessarily because he had to be with me nearly all the time (though that might have had something to do with it) but because his old master from his past was now in the castle.

"I don't know," I said, sneering. "Maybe Dumbledore assigned you with me for **your** protection, not mine." I laughed and Snape sneered in return.

"I do not think that is it." He said. I might have been mistaken, but a smile, not a sneer, seemed to be creeping up on Snape's lips. I watched, waiting for if to break through, but he quickly went back into his frown. I sighed and we entered the Great Hall. It was filled with students already at their tables and candles floated in midair, casting a glow about the hall. Both Snape and I sat down next to each other and Dumbledore nodded. I noticed that Quirrell was not at the table.

I was glad. Personally, I wanted to be totally rid of him. Voldemort could not have had a whimper host. But there came a scrapping of a chair and I turned to find someone else clabbering onto the chair, someone much tinier than Quirrell to be sure.

"Wendell!" I cried, smiling down at the small elf. It had been a long while since our last lesson. Wendell had given me a Christmas Break, but it was good to see him again. "How are you?"

"Very well actually!" He hiccupped. It was obvious there had been some very strong drinks down in the kitchens. "I have been working on your new lesson! When are you available?"

"This weekend would be good." Lily said, "After Christmas would be the right time, I'll meet you in the classroom."

"And so will I." Snape said, leaning over to watch the little elf with narrowed eyes. We both turned to look at the Potions Master.

"Sna-I mean Professor, I'll be safe with Wendell, we can trust him." Wendell's eyes flickered back and fourth between Snape and I at the word "we". Snape raised his eye brows.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that." He said sarcastically. "But Dumbledore wants me to be with you every moment of every day, which means I go to your classes." I opened my mouth then shut it again. It was extremely irritating.

"Fine." I spat and I turned to my dinner. Snape going to my classes with me was not the Christmas present I had in mind. He had also had to come with me while doing my Christmas shopping. I couldn't help but swear every now and then when he made a comment on one of my gifts.

Wendell seemed to glare at Snape for a moment then shrugged, proving that he was a bit tipsy. I shoveled mash potatoes into my mouth to make sure everyone knew that I was not in the mood for talking. After eating until I couldn't put a fork in my mouth one more time, the Hall started to clear.

I walked with Snape lazily on our way to my room. The decorations brought back memories from my original Christmases with my family, which weren't necessarily good ones.

I remembered Elizabeth eating all the pudding and kissing my boy friend under the mistletoe. I clutched my stomach and stopped walking. Snape turned around.

"Miss Evens?" He said, walking over to me and looking at me in the eyes. I groaned.

"I think that I ate too much." I groaned. Snape quickly took my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction, toward the dungeons. I felt as if I was going to hurl, but the more I thought about my past life in the Muggle Word, the more my stomach churned. Snape punched the door to his classroom open with a bang and set me down in a chair.

Before I knew it, a bottle was at my mouth and I was drinking a sour potion. It made my head swim for a moment or two, but my stomach was feeling better. Snape watched with anticipation while I drained the bottle.

"There, now can we go? It is Christmas after all and even teachers need to sleep." I looked up at him and then he saw the tears on my cheeks. His face fell and he sighed. What he did next was rather strange. He hugged me. He just took me in his arms and held me. I pressed my face against his chest and cried. I heard him mutter, "Women," as I blubbered.

I started to laugh and I pulled away seeing his face confused and annoyed. "You really are a child Miss Evens." He said, pulling me up. "Now can we please get you to your room so I can have some time to myself?" I nodded and we reached my room. I yawned the password to Xavier and crawled in. I turned and smiled sleepily at Snape.

"Good night Professor." Snape nodded and the painting swung shut.

Even on Christmas, the dream didn't go away. It seemed to re-play a thousand times in my head. I woke up again, this time without screaming. I just starred at the wall, thinking about those red eyes. I rolled over and went back to bed and it happened all over again, and again and again.

I felt someone shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What? What's going on?" I opened my eyes to find Hermione standing at the foot of my bed. I let out a yell and pulled the covers up to my chin. Hermione laughed.

"Sorry Lily, but Harry and Ron wanted me to come get you." I blinked, still not fully awake.

"Hermione, how did you get in here?" Hermione smiled.

"Xavier let me in."

"Without the password?" I asked, shooting an evil eye toward Xavier who was pretending to be asleep on the frame sitting on my desk. Hermione ignored my comment. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed.

"Come on! Every one is waiting for you so we can open presents!" Before I could let out a "huh?" Hermione was throwing a robe at me and pushing me out the door. She led me to the Gryffindor common room and muttered the password and pushed me in.

There was Ron and Harry, sitting under the tree. Harry turned his head and waved me over.

"You guys want to open presents with me?" I said in awe.

"Well of course!" Hermione said, sitting down herself. "How are we going to watch your face when you open up your presents?" I felt a warm glow coming to my face.

"You…got me presents?"

"Of course!" Hermione said, giggling. I sat down next to Ron, whose ears went a bright pink. "First up!" Hermione said, tossing a purple package to me, "from me!" She said. I caught it and tore away the wrapping paper. I pulled out a white book.

"A journal! Thanks Hermione!" I said, opening it up. Now that I really thought about it, a journal would be very useful. I exchanged a hug with Hermione and Ron scooted closer and held out a present with a red bow on top. I took it and open it to find a golden band with small flowers on it. I held it up and smiled.

"Oh Ron! It's beautiful!" Ron turned red and looked away.

"It's enchanted. Hermione told me about it. It's for your hair." As he spoke, the golden stream flew from underneath my fingers and wound itself in my hair, turning it into a golden surrounded mass of curls. "Never does a hair style more than once." Ron said, reading the label. I thought that it was sweet and hugged him quickly. Harry moved forward and I took the package he gave me.

"Wow!" I said, holding up the new robe. It was white and made with thick fur along the edges. Hermione must have helped them a lot more than I had thought.

"Thank you Harry!" I said, hugged him to. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and I ruffled his hair. There a strange moment where I wanted to kiss his forehead and laugh. I quickly drew away under the thought.

"Alright," I said, "Now time for your presents. I loved watching their faces as they opened up the gifts I had bought them. I had gotten Hermione a case that was large on the inside that she could use for her books, Ron a pair of "Pet Resistant Sheets" so Scabbers wouldn't keep on putting holes in them, and Harry a invisible cushion for his broom. They all loved them and we opened the rest of our presents. There came a shout from the boy's dormitories and a voice called. "What are you doing down there Ron? Opening presents without us?"

I looked up to see Fred Weasley looking down on us. When he saw me he broke out into a smile.

"Oy! George! Guess who's here?"

"If it Aunt Muriel breaking into the school again just to say Merry Christmas she can kiss my left buttock!" George called. When he saw me he grinned.

"You know Lily; I would really love you if you wouldn't mention any of that to my mum when you come to visit us." He said. I smiled back.

"And when am I coming to your house?" I said, laughing. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. But their answer was interrupted by another voice.

"Are you two talking about Miss Evans again?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are Percy!" George said, while Fred snickered behind his hand. "We're just repeating what you said about her yesterday."

"Ya," Fred said with a grin, "Wasn't it something like, 'her hair is fierier than the sun and her eyes are like emeralds'?" Fred and George were making kissy faces at me as they said this. I blushed.

"Oh, I don't forget her inexplicable beauty that could even charm He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's heart!" said George. I snorted and Hermione was looking up at them with an open mouth. Harry had clapped a hand over his mouth, shaking with laughter.

"Well," said Percy, walking out, "Its true." He froze when he saw me and turned a bright red and turned back to the dorms when Fred and George grabbed him by the elbows.

"Now, now Percy, don't be shy." They said, grinning as they brought him down to the tree. Percy was not looking up, but instead he was starring at the rug. I looked around, unsure what to do. Fred and George were now laughing. I raised my eye brows at them. I got up and walked over to Percy, who was as red as my, and his, hair.

"Percy," I said softly, "I thought all those comments were very sweet." And I quickly kissed him on the cheek. Fred and George were so shocked they lets go of his arms. Percy just starred at me then smiled, turning to Fred and George with a new air of authority.

"Alright you two, go get dressed, the feast will start any minute." Fred and George walked out, mouths still open. Percy followed then turned in the door way and looked over his shoulder at me, and winked! Now my mouth fell open and when he walked out, Harry and Hermione started to laugh, rolling over and hitting the rug.

Ron on the other hand was shaking his head, but smiling still. "You shouldn't have led him on like that." Ron said with a warning tone in his voice. I shrugged.

"I had to do something about Fred and George." I said, starting to pick up the wrapping paper. I heard Ron muttering then Hermione said, "Miss Evans?" "Lily," I corrected her. "Lily, do you know some one named Ares?" I spun around, eyes wide with shock.

"What!" I said.

"There's a present here for you from an Ares S. Penevus, there's a card…" But Hermione was starring at the name that was written on the box, shock in her eyes. "Lily," she demanded, "do you know who this is?" I blinked.

"Ares? Yes, I,"

"No!" she hissed, pointing to the name. "Do you **know **who this is?" I just looked at her.

"Well, no, I only met him once." Hermione cussed under her breath and took the package and ran up to the girl's dormitories. She was gone for a while until she came back down; a much cooler looked on her face.

"Sorry." She said, handing me the package and she motioned to Harry and Ron who left the room, giving her confused looks, so I was left to open my present from Ares alone.


	20. The Truth Be Told

Harry and Ron followed Hermione until Lily was out of sight. Then Hermione turned around so that Ron collided into her. She pushed him away. Harry could definitely see that Hermione was upset about something, because she never pushed Ron, no matter how annoying he got.

"Lily is in danger!" Hermione said, shaking a piece of paper in her hand. "She has something to do with whatever that dog is guarding!" Ron looked at Harry who was looking at Hermione.

"But…how?" Hermione swallowed and put her hands on her hips.

"Who is our number one suspect in the 'What ever the Three Headed Mutt is Guarding' business?"

"Snape." Harry answered, as if it was too obvious. Hermione nodded.

"And way would Snape be sending Lily packages?" Harry and Ron looked confused.

"But, she didn't get a package from Snape." Ron said, "We looked at all the labels." Hermione shook her head frantically so her frizzy hair flew all around her face.

"Yes, but you didn't look closely enough." She unfolded the paper that she had in her hand. "Lily got a package from an Ares S. Penevus. I saw the name and look what it changes into if you mix the letters around." She held out the paper to Ron and Harry who leaned over it.

On the paper read the name:

Ares S. Penevus

And bellow that read:

Severus Snape

Harry's mouth dropped and Ron was glaring at Hermione. She looked at him as if to say, 'I told you so.' Ron turned read.

"What? Excuse me if I can't see a code at just one glance!" He spat. Hermione ignored the comment and turned to look at Harry.

"What do we do?" She asked. "Either Lily is in with Snape or he is pretending to be another person to her." Harry was thinking hard. Ron looked back at him. Ron wouldn't say it out loud, but he was very found of Lily and he jumped to her side right away.

"Wait just a bloody moment!" He said, turning to face Hermione again. "How do we now that that package has anything to do with the 'Dog-Guarding' thing?"

"It is Christmas." Harry pointed out.

"And Snape seems like the Present giving type to you?" Hermione asked Harry, raising her eyebrows. Harry shook his head. "At any case," Hermione continued, I don't think that we should mention what we know to Lily, just in case she really is in on it." Harry nodded, but Ron just folded his arms.

"We might want to go see what is in Snape's package." Harry said. Hermione nodded. And if they knew Snape, which they did (at a student's perspective), what ever was in that package would either hurt Lily, or lead them one step closer to the answers they needed.


	21. Little Miss Pissed

I watched as the trio walked back into the room, their faces different from when they had left. Hermione looked at the box in my hands as though it was a piece of some severed animal. "What was that all about?" I asked as they sat back down around the towering tree.

"Nothing," Hermione said, waving her hand as though that would get rid of my suspicion. But I really couldn't really concentrate with a present from Ares in my hands. I was rather nervous. What if there was some embarrassing gift that the trio would laugh at? I bit my lips and reached to rip off the paper.

"Wait!" Hermione said, whipping her hand and slapping it down on the box. I looked up at her. Her face was scarred and nervous.

"What?" I asked. Hermione's eyes shifted and she quickly let out a very anti-Hermioneish giggle and smiled.

"I just wanted to hear the story behind this Ares person before you open his present." I blinked. It didn't seem very true, but maybe there was a more girly side to Hermione that Rowling had not captured. I paused and looked at Ron and Harry. Both of them were looking at me and I could tell that they wanted to know about Ares as well.

I placed the box aside and leaned forward toward Hermione. I felt like a teenager again, talking with my friends at a sleepover. It was a feeling that I had missed and I enjoyed telling Hermione the story of Ares.

"I met him at a Halloween party that Dumbledore held for the staff," I started. "Everyone was required to wear masks so I didn't see his face."

"That explains a lot," Ron muttered, but Hermione shushed him.

"Anyway," I continued, "I spilled my drink on him and we got talking and well…dancing." I blushed at the memory and smiled to myself. He really had been a very good dancer. "And things kind of fell into place."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, getting into the story.

"Well, he said that he was not coming back to Hogwarts and he…he said that he wanted to say goodbye to me." The trio gave me confused looks and I looked away.

"I guess you could say, me and Ares kind of were found of each other."

"You fell in love with him!" Hermione shrieked. I jumped and quickly held up my hands.

"Well, no, I mean, kind of, well, alright yes. It was one of those one night things."

"One night things?!" Hermione screamed. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Oh my…!" I saw the shocked and scarred look on her face and spluttered.

"What? No, no we didn't…you know…no, I didn't have sex with…" I couldn't stop blubbering. The thought was freaky. Okay, so I had kissed a complete stranger, but I would never…DO it with a stranger!

"We just…kissed, that's all!" I said, trying to calm Hermione down. But this didn't seem to help. Her mouth dropped open and Ron started to laugh! Harry just starred at me, wide-eyed and shocked.

Hermione was pacing around the room, talking to herself, a crazed look on her face. "This is all wrong…what does it mean…of all the dirty little…"

"Hey," I said, standing up, "don't worry about it! I haven't seen him since! And anyway, the guy is a first class jerk." I said, not really meaning it.

"If he is such a jerk, then why is he sending you presents?" Hermione asked, picking up the box, ripping the paper. I snatched it back.

"I don't know." I snarled. Hermione was only eleven, but she had the guts of a full gown women. "And it's none of your business anyway!" Hermione crossed her arms, glaring up at me. I looked over at the two boys who were watching the cat fight like it was a TV show. I stomped out of the common room and slammed the portrait behind me.

The fat lady let out a "REALLY?" but I just kept walking. I couldn't help but feel angry at her. She was nosy know-it-all. Then I started to channel my anger at Ares. He **was** a jerk. Sending me presents when he said he would never come back, using me.

Sure, I had written to him first, but he was just leading me on. What a total, absolute…

But my retching was cut off as a rounded a corner and rammed into a very tall person. "Watch it!" I snarled and I looked up to see Snape. He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at me with a sliver of annoyance.

"Excuse me Miss Evans." He said with false sincerity.

"You know what." I said, standing on my tip toes and pointing at him with the box. "I have a right to be angry at you." I hissed. He was always looking down on me like I was dirt, and that pissed me off real bad. Snape's eyes were not on me however, his dark eyes were on the ripped box I held in my hand. His mouth open slightly and he shut it.

"I understand now." He said.

"Sure you do." I muttered.

"Lily." That was the first time that I had heard him say my name. It shocked me so much I froze, looking at him. Was it just me, or did Snape actually look…sad?

"Please, I…I was stupid. Please," he whispered. My mouth was open, shock on my face. What was going on with him?

"What are you talking about?" I said. Snape's eyes shot to mine.

"The…box, you have in your hand." I looked at it then back to him.

"I haven't opened it yet." I said. Snape's jaw went ridged and his eyes narrowed. He was obviously angry. "You and your mood swings." I muttered, pushing past him. I usually wouldn't have been too rude to Snape, but I was not in the mood to talk any more. I ran the rest of the way and muttered the password to Xavier.

"Merry Christmas." He said sneering, obviously seeing that I was not in the mood.

"Ya, you're a real clown fish." I said with a sneer. Xavier tweaked an eyebrow.

"Wow, never heard that one before." I smiled and flopped down on me bed, tossing the present from Ares under it. Screw him; I just wanted my life to lie low for a good, fifteen minutes.

**Dear Readers.**

** I'm sorry that it has been such a long time, but I was in surgery and recovery for a while. I hate wisdom teeth. But I am back and just want to let you know that I love you all. What is a writer with out readers? Anyway, I'm working double shift on these stories and I will certainly make sure you enjoy the next chapter even more. **

** Love,**

** Melanie Myers**


	22. Mother?

The dream was as it always was. I was running, running, with something after me. My heart was pumping, and I was not running straight. This seemed strange. Then I noticed that my arms were in front of me, instead of swinging by my side. The cold voice seemed to ooze from the walls, offering me strange things.

"I can make you disappear, make you go away. You'll be safe, just give up." But I didn't want to disappear, someone needed me, and I felt that I needed that someone. I heard a loud banging, like gunshots and I opened my eyes.

I was sprawled across the bed, still dressed, my hair in a tangled mess. I sat up and looked out the window. It was extremely dark and the stars above were burning brightly. I had slept through the entire day. My stomach growled, informing me that I had missed breakfast, lunch AND dinner. I heard the banging noise again, and I twisted round.

"There's no one at the door for you." Xavier said lazily as he swam into the picture on my desk.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and squinting at him. "Then what's that sound?"

"Oh, that's no one knocking." Xavier said, with a pleasant grin.

"But I thought you said no one was there!" I snapped, flopping back down onto the covers.

"Oh, no one is there alright, but something's knocking on the door." I sat up and glared at him. I wasn't even going to ask. I stood up and walked out of my room and to the painting/door. I pushed the door open and looked out.

Xavier was right, there was no one there. Suddenly, something rammed into my stomach, knocking me backwards, knocking the wind out of me.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. My wand was in my desk drawer and I had no way to defend my self. Something invisible was rapped around me and I started beating it with my fist. It let go and I scrambled up to see Harry, invisibility cloak in his hand, eyes wide.

"Harry!" I gasped, clutching my ribs. I quickly shut the painting, hoping that I had not woken anyone up with my yells. I quickly turned on him. "Harry what are you doing here? You know that you are not suppose to," but I stopped at the look on his face. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"You look like her." He whispered. "You look like my mother." I froze, looking at him with wide eyes. "You are my mother!" Harry said, his voice rising. I quickly saw were this was going and I held up my hands.

"Harry, stop, you don't understand,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, walking towards me, eyes hurt and he was starting to shake. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

"Harry!" I said sharply, pulling him to my desk and setting him down in my chair. "I need you to stop and listen." Harry sniffed then nodded. I now realized how small he was. After all, he was only eleven. "When I came here, everyone that knew your mother saw that I looked like her. I even have the same name. I never knew you mother and I don't think that we were related at all. You have to believe me when I say that…I'm not your mother."

Harry, who had stopped shaking, bowed his head and held back his tears. "Oh Harry." I said, feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I was your mother, I really do. But, why did you come to me about it know and not sooner?"

Harry lifted his head and whipped his eyes. "I found a mirror." My heart jumped. Of course! How could I have been so stupid? "I looked into it and I saw a whole crowd of people. I saw a woman that looked like you. I thought that it was you, then I saw my father and I realized that you, I mean, that woman was my mother. I thought that it was you." Harry said, as if apologizing.

"Harry, it's alright." I said, my heart feeling as if it were ripped out of my chest. I pulled him into a tight hug and closed my eyes. It was a strange feeling, like the one that I had in my dream, a feeling of need and love. I pulled back and moved his bangs so the scar on his forehead showed.

"You can consider me your mother from now on." I whispered and kissed his forehead. Harry looked up at me and I really saw the child in him. He started to cry and I let him cry. I myself cried, and why should I not? I never really reacted to Harry losing his parents in the books. It just seemed like that was the way that was supposed to be. But know that I really thought about it, it seemed so terribly unfair.

I looked down at Harry and he looked back at me and I smiled. "You better go back to bed." He nodded and stood up. Throwing the cloak around him, he vanished. The painting opened and closed and I put my head down on my desk and let out a long breath. Looking at the clock, I quickly went back to bed. I had a lesson with Wendell tomorrow afternoon and I needed my sleep, desperately.

When I went out to the Great Hall the next morning, dark circles under my eyes, my chair was taken and I sat down in the only empty one, which was next to Dumbledore. I had hardly talked to him, seeing that I was so busy. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back, scooping powdered sugar onto the mountain of pancakes that were in front of me.

"You looked tired Lily. I understand that you had a visitor last night." I nodded. I was used to Dumbledore knowing nearly everything; it was just something that you got used to as you were around him.

"Harry came to see me." I said, looking up at him. "He saw his mother is the mirror and thought it was me." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"That is understandable. As far as I know, Mr. Potter had never seen his parents before, not even in a photo. That would explain why he did not approach you before." He said wisely.

"I am just tired of everyone considering my Lily Evan's reincarnation." I mumbled, eating while I spoke. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Believe it or not Lily, your looks are not the only thing that reminds the staff of Lily."

"Like what?" I asked, too tired to really move the subject somewhere else."

"Oh, let me see," Dumbledore said, pretending to think, "What would your favorite color be?"

"Green." I answered automatically. "Don't tell me," I said with groan, "That was Lily's favorite color to." Dumbledore nodded with a cheeky wink.

"But that really isn't fair," I said, defending myself. "Lots of people's favorite color is green!"

"Is this a challenge?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Shall we make a game out of it?" And before I could stop him, Dumbledore was calling the entire teacher's attention. "Excuse me?" he said, loud enough to catch the teacher's attention but to leave the students in peace. "Ms. Evans wishes to have proof that she is nothing like the Lily Evans we all knew and loved. I challenge you all to find something about her that proves our theory."

I was sinking lower into my chair, face turning extremely red. "Well, she has the same interests as Lily." A black haired witch said thoughtfully. "Lily also did ballet when she was a child."

"Lily had a sister. Do you have a sister Ms. Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," I said, looking down at my hands. "An older sister, Elizabeth."

"I do believe that Lily had an older sister." Flitwick piped up.

"Oh come now," Dumbledore said with a cheery smiled, "Something that will stump our Lily. Something that she can't deny!"

"She had a scar." A voice said. All the teachers looked down at Snape, who was drinking deeply from his cup. "From elbow to wrist, left arm." Everyone went silent. I was starring at Snape. All the teachers looked at me expectantly.

Still starring at Snape as though he was a ghost, I slowly rolled up the sleeve of my left arm. The scar was a clean cut, from elbow to wrist, just as he had said. I knew that I had gotten it from a swing set from when I was small, but I couldn't remember anything besides that. All the teachers were silent, and I was still starring at Snape with wide eyes.

I had hidden my scar from everyone because it had reminded me of my old home and my old life. Long sleeves were my friends and I had hidden it, not letting anyone see it. But then how had Snape seen it? Or even known about it for that matter. Snape was still, not making eye contact with me and Dumbledore was looking at me with a cool, calm gaze.

"Still doesn't prove anything. " I muttered into my goblet. But I could help but think other wise.


	23. Reading

"Ouch!"

"What is it now Ms. Evans?"

Snape and I were walking to the kitchens for my lesson with Wendell. I had wanted to go alone. One powerful being was enough, now I would have to endure Snape watching me work.

"It's my head." I answered, rubbing my temples as we walked. "These dreams keep me from getting any sleep." I didn't mention that it was one dream in particular. Snape didn't need to know that.

"Well would you mind keeping your migraines to yourself?" he said coldly, his robes billowing out behind him. He must practice that, I thought, looking at my own robes which where hanging like a sad flag.

"Well excuse me." I muttered, getting dizzy. The dreams where obviously getting worse and my classes weren't all together delightful either. Hermione and I had not talked since Christmas. I really didn't see any reason to be worried about Ares, I was over and done with the man. I had stopped trying to write to him, seeing as he didn't want to write to me at all.

Ron and Harry however talked to me frequently. Harry had calmed down ever since the mirror incident, but he still acted very found of me, as if I was his real mother. I never really saw myself as the mother type. I never imagined children in my life before, at least, not my own children. And there was the matter of the father of the children and my husband. I could see a husband in my life, but the picture was hazy.

I looked over at Snape. Would he ever marry? It seemed very unlikely. He hardly relied on anyone but himself. I tried to imagine what it would be like being married to Snape. How would he propose?

I quickly stopped there. Snape was not the marrying type. I wasn't even sure if he was the relationship type. It was sad though, thinking that he would die alone. I then realized something. Snape WOULD die alone. He would be killed by Nagini, with out a chance to live.

Guilt seemed to settle in as we walked. He was going to die and I was doing nothing to prevent it. Sure, Snape and I didn't exactly get along very well, but I didn't want him to die.

A large wave of pain came over my head and I let out a yelp. Snape let out a long breath, turning toward me.

"I have a potion that can take care of those migraines." Snape said coldly. "I can supply you." I rubbed my forehead and sneered.

"Why the sudden compassion?" I asked. Snape made a sound that quickly evaporated my question.

"No compassion for you today Ms. Evans, but your groans and whining are enough to make me feel compassion for my ears." I rolled my eyes as he continued. "We can drop by my office and pick them up after your little lesson."

By the time he had stopped droning about his potions, we had reached the kitchen. I tickled the pair and smiled as it let out a giggle then a screech of laughter. The large painting swung open and Snape and I stepped inside.

The elves were not as active as usual, a few were taking their lunch break and some were cleaning off the gold plates with just a wave of their hands. A small, lean elf scurried toward me, her large green eyes looking up at me.

"Ms. Evans!" she squeaked, looking up at me.

"May!" I acknowledged. May was a house elf that had just started at the kitchen. I had met her at a few exercises when I had come to the kitchens. She was not very gifted, and rather clumsy, but I liked her. "Is Wendell in the practice room?" I asked.

"Yes!" May said, "I might I add that your dueling partner is very handsome!" I gave the small elf a look. Despite her being an elf, May was very much like a teenage girl.

"Dueling partner?" I said. May's long hand flew to her mouth and smiled.

"Ooo! Wait till you see!" She said, leading us toward the practice room door. When it opened I looked it and blinked. Wendell was standing, looking at his clock and turned when we walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Evans." Wendell said, gesturing for me to come closer. I walked up toward him and suddenly there was a blur of blonde that blocked my way. I drew my wand and pointed it at my suppresser's chest.

Finn held up his hands, which were wandless, and grinned at me. "Steady there darling!" he said in his usual French accent. "I surrender!" I blinked and pulled my wand away, smiling up at him.

"Finn!" I said, the excitement in my voice shocking me. He pulled me into a hug, laughing as he did. My heart jumped and I laughed along with him.

"I haven't seen you since Halloween!" I said, not realizing that that was the first day that we had met. Finn flashed another smile and pulled back.

"Yes, it has been long. Did you like the costume?"

"Yes, but you could have mentioned the wings." I said, giving him a look.

"What?" Finn gasped, "And ruin the surprise? Really Lily, you have no imagination." Someone cleared their throat behind us and we both turned. Snape was standing next to Wendell, glaring at them both.

"I am truly sorry if I am interrupting but I believe that Ms. Evans has a lesson to get one with?" Finn simply looked at Snape and gave him a small polite smile.

"I have heard of you." He said, stepping foreword. "Many of the teachers speak about you down in Hogsmead." Snape gave Finn a sour look, but Finn just grinned back. Finn might have looked like a prate, but he knew when to stop a teas. Wendell saw the exchange between them and quickly spoke up.

"Yes, Finn here as volunteered to be your dueling partner for the period of your dueling lessons. I threw a smile at Finn who smiled back. Wendell cleared his throat and Finn snapped into army solider mode. Snape walked slowly over to a chair over in the corner to watch, but I knew that he would make a remark about something sooner or later.

I climbed up onto the dueling table and took a stand again Finn, who was just pulling out his wand. Wendell had managed to hop up onto the table and was standing between us, arms tucked neatly behind his back.

"Today Miss Evans, you are going to learn how to read your opponent."

"I thought I was a dueling partner, not a bloody book!" Finn said, winking at me. Wendell sighed, as if he had expected that from Finn.

"The expression in your opponent's face is the key to your and their movements." Wendell turned on Finn, starring him right in the eye. "I will give you an example." Finn was on the ready, not saying anything cheeky to Wendell, but smiling all the while.

Wendell raised his hands and shot a stream of sparks at Finn, right near his knees. What had seemed to be a very bad example of aim, turned out to be a very good example of a Bull's Eye. Finn seemed to dive at the sparks, like they were candy from a piñata. He yelped as the sparks flew across his face and backed up, rubbing is cheek.

I starred. "How did you do that?" I asked, knowing that Wendell was going to tell me in a moment. Wendell turned arms back in their original position.

"Finn's face displayed a sign of fear, showing that he was not going to fight back and he couldn't not have run backwards and he is too chicken to jump, so I knew he was going down to duck."

"I can't help it if I'm as brave as a piece of poultry!" Finn inquired, still shaking off the sparks. I looked down at Wendell, feeling like I was definitely going to fail.

"How am I supposed to do that in one lesson?" I asked. Wendell rolled his large eyes.

"Miss Evans, all I am teaching you today is logic and even you can learn that in a few hours." I heard a snort from the corner and I turned my head to look at Snape. But he was just sitting, hands in lap, black eyes looking back at me. I looked over his face which showed no expression. As I turned my attention back to Wendell, I was starting to think that this expression-reading would turn out to be very useful in the future.

"Now," Wendell said, rubbing his hands together. "Why don't you and Finn get at it then?" But my attempts with Finn were short lived. I could read his expressions like a pro, but we were misusing our new found gift instead of really practicing. We kept on having conversations with out firing a single spell.

_Finn: Are you having fun yet?_

_Me: Why yes how about you?_

_Finn: Oh, I am having the time of my life._

_Me: If you didn't want to be around him why did you come and volunteer?_

_Finn: To see you of course!_

_Me: Me?_

_Finn: Yes! Everything has been so boring down in Hogsmead without you there!_

_Me: I was only there once!_

_Finn: Yes, and then I thought "once is never enough!"_

_Me: You're silly._

_Finn: And you're blushing._

Wendell finally had us leave, but kept Snape behind to talk to and Finn and I got a chance to talk with our mouths and our faces. Finn said that he was having some trouble with family and I got interested.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes," Finn said, making a very sour face. "And perhaps the most annoying man on earth." I laughed. We didn't make plans to get together, and I was glad. I wasn't ready to get into a relationship. I still thought men were jerks after Ares, but not all of them were. For right now, Finn and I were like brother and sister.

Finally Snape came out of the kitchens, his thin lips curled. Finn said that he had to get back to the shop and walked quickly in the opposite direction. I knew what he was thinking after all, I had spent the whole afternoon reading him.

_Finn: Bye Lily. I would tag along but you have tall, dark and scary walking with you. I think you will be safe with out little old me! _

"I think Finn is scarred of you." I said to Snape as we started to walk to my office. Snape's eyes looked down at me.

"Perhaps that was the intention." He said coolly. I shook my head so my red hair flew around.

"How are you ever going to get friends with an attitude like that?" I asked. Snape continued to look at me.

"Despite my 'attitude' I still seem to have one friend, despite my efforts." I looked up at him, blinking. We didn't say anything. We just walked.

**Dear Readers,**

** I am so sorry about the long wait. I am trying to finish Don't Fiddle with a Riddle so I can work full time on this. I really love this chapter because all the requirements. Some of my readers have been asking for Snape, Wendell, Lily and Finn to be in the same room. Not very hectic here, but you just wait. As always I love you all and your reviews!**

** Your Faithful Writer,**

** Melanie Myers **


	24. Captured

"And you are sure that this will stop the dreams?" I asked, inspecting a small bottle Snape had just given me. We were standing outside his office, passing by for my potion before heading to my office.

"More or less." Snape said, just closing the portrait, but not before a voice called out from inside his office. Snape opened his portrait and looked inside. "Yes Monty?" He said in his best known, lazy drawl.

"I have some information that you wanted." The squat painting said. Snape's face seemed to darken.

"Very well." He turned toward me and gripped my shoulders, twisting me around to face the dark corridor before me. "You walk on ahead. I have some business to attend to."

"My, don't you sound formal." I sneered, twisting to face him again. Snape exhaled, and I could see that I was irritating him. I glowed with pride, knowing that I had just made his day a little worse.

Not that I ever tried to ruin his day completely. I never put toads in his bed or hung him upside down like James Potter had. I was merrily making my difference in the world.

"You know, you aren't supposed to be leaving me alone." I said, acting as if I would tell which I wouldn't. I longed for a few minutes of freedom.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Miss Evans!" Snape growled. "Your porthole is only a ten minute jog from here!" I waved my hand with the small bottle in it and walked away and up the stairs. I heard Snape muttering as he stomped into his office. I smiled and run up the rest of the stairs.

It had grown very dark and most of the portraits were either asleep or on night visits. It was strangely quite and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that grew as I came closer to my porthole. Shaking myself, I strode right up to my painting to Xavier and said the password, ready for a good night's sleep.

Only, my door did not open. There was no remark from Xavier on how tired I looked because there was no Xavier. There was only a murky backdrop with swaying seaweed. That was strange Xavier never left his portrait until I was inside.

Then, the looming feelings that had followed me all the way to my door suddenly came back and I got a lot of goose bumps very quickly. It was as if I had already seen it coming. I spun around and yelled, "Protago!" My shield charm was so strong, my attacker and is curse were hurled back in the opposite direction.

Turning on my heals I ran down the corridor, my heart beating faster than it ever had before. Not even when I had discovered this whole world was real. I heard someone in heavy pursuit, running fasting than me.

Then a voice that I knew shouted, "_Don't be a fool! Catch her! There is no more time!_" The voice itself nearly stopped me in my tracks, but I ran on. It was the same voice that I had heard in my dreams, the voice that had haunted me. Flashes of the dream muddled in with reality and fantasy.

I was holding a bundle, a wand, no a bundle. I was running in a house. But I was at Hogwarts. No! Back at the house! I let out a scream of terror as a hand grabbed my neck and snapped me backwards onto the floor.

I raised my wand, but found it flying out of my hand before I could even shout a spell. A wand was pointed at my face and I gazed up in horror at my captor.

"_Good evening Mrs. Potter_."

**Dear Readers,**

** First of all I would like to say how sorry I am for not writing sooner. I feel awful! My thumb drive snapped in half while I was typing and poof! All my fanfiction work was gone! Now, I will not lie, I cried like a baby.**

** Life as Lily was gone, Don't Fiddle with a Riddle was gone and a bunch of new stories that will be coming soon were gone. I had to find a professional to retrieve all my stories from the stupid piece of crap that I called a thumb drive.**

** I know some of you are probably really mad at me, thinking I was slaking off, but THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! All the weeks you have been waiting I have been spending my time (and my money) to get Lily and the whole crew back. Lets just say that I succeeded bringing them back from the dead. So kiss your monitor because I was in Author Hell for the past Month! Trust me, you don't want to go there.**

** All right, just one more thing. The next two Chapters of Life as Lily are the final two for the first year in Harry Potter. And after that I am going to take a break from Life as Lily.**

** Hold on! Keep your skirt (or if you're a boy, pants) on because I'm not giving up on it! I want to finish my entire Don't Fiddle with a Riddle Series, that way, I can devote my time to only Life as Lily and you won't have to wait long periods of time waiting. So, two more chapters and then onto the second year!**

** Sincerely Yours,**

** Melanie Myers **


	25. Stone Steps

It all seemed like a bad dream. There was a flash of light and my whole body froze before I could leap for my wand. Only my eyes would move. Unluckily, the position I was in was a half sitting up and half lying down, which made me look extremely silly.

If my arm hadn't been glued to the floor, I would have slapped myself in the forehead. If I had paid more attention the story line I would have known EVERYTHING! Instead I ran around, doing nothing useful.

The voice that I was hearing was not coming out of Quirrel's mouth, but I already knew where it was coming from. Quirrel's worried look had gone, and he was glaring down at me. I would have glared back, but my face was frozen in shock and fear.

"_I really didn't want it to come to this_." Voldemort's disembodied voice sighed as Quirrel levitated by body. "_But you are as stubborn as ever_." You never met me before! I screamed in my head. I had only ever read about him, but now that I was actually talking to him, I didn't know what to say, not that I could say anything back.

"_Well, we might as well move on. Quirrel, head toward the third floor_."

"Of course Master." Quirrel replied, flicking his wand so my body floated behind him. The third floor! He was taking me to the Stone! But why? And here I was, floating along like a parade balloon. None of the paintings were awake and no one was walking around this late.

I tried to wiggle my fingers, but they were no use. The real sad thing was that my wand was left on the stairs, teetering toward a great fall. I watched the walls go by and tried to make a plan in my head.

Well, they couldn't keep my frozen the whole time. If they were taking me to the stone then I would need to get through all the challenges as well. And once we got to the stone…then what do I do?

Do nothing, I thought. Sooner or later Harry is going to come down and he'll do his stuff. But if he saw me, then he would become distracted. I knew he still thought I was his mother, but I really wasn't! I would know if I had a son! And I wasn't even married, not to mention I don't remember giving birth to him, which is a big hole in everyone's theory.

We reached the third floor in rather amazing time. I could hear Fluffy growling behind the door, sensing that there were people approaching. Quirrel unlocked the door and the growling increased. I watched from my floating position and my eyes widened as Quirrel stepped inside, leaving me floating there. Fluffy let out a bark which shook the whole castle.

A painting of a little girl shook next to the door. I starred as the little girl opened her eyes, rubbing them sleepily. Her painted eyes met mine and her mouth opened. I wanted to tell her not to say a word but she seemed to get the message. She ran off, through the other paintings.

Thank Merlin, I thought. But a moment later I heard music and Quirrel came back into the corridor. My eyes shot back to him.

"_Time to go Mrs. Potter_." Voldemort said. I was floated (even though I am not sure that is a word) into Fluffy's room and toward the now open trap door. The huge dog was snoring loudly, its breath shooting right in my face, making my eyes water. My eyes widened as the dark hole came nearer. I suddenly stopped, teetering toward the black spot that was leading to the next challenge.

"_Now listen very closely Mrs. Potter, when you drop down that hole, Mr. Quirrel's spell will end and you will be able to move. You will do as I say and wait there until I arrive. You will be joining us on a little trip. You will be wise not to try any tricks._" Of course I didn't say anything back. It was a little unnerving to hear the voice and just stare at Quirrel. I drifted over the hole and suddenly, my stomach rising up into my throat as I dropped.

I found suddenly as I fell that I could move and I gasped. The sensation of falling made me want to throw up. My red hair rushed around me as I fell and I let out a "Whoa!" I landed with a thump on bottom of the hole. I was sitting on Devil's Snare and stopped moving at once.

My mind was whirling and clicking as I tried to think of a solution to my falling problem. Any moment Quirrel and Voldemort would be down here along with me and I would have to go with them. I couldn't help them, I would have to refuse. If I did anything wrong I could throw everything out of balance.

I was sinking now, into the pit of tangled vines, just as Quirrel dropped. He whirled around to find me dropping through the floor. "Stop!" he yelled, tossing a spell in my direction, as if I could. I fell for a short distance before smacking my head on the stone floor beneath the dangerous plants. I was dizzy for a moment and I quickly stood up. Everything around me started to blur. It only took Quirrel a few seconds before he was joining me, but he however landed on his feet.

He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me forward. "You catch on quick don't you?" He snarled, pulling me along behind him. I snapped my teeth together, trying not to make him angry. I did however shrug off his hold on me and walked ahead, Quirrel's wand poking into my back.

The next chamber was only a few yards away and I knew I would have to play it slow. I didn't want to give away the fact that I knew all the challenges. Quirrel opened the door and the sound of flapping came to our ears. The keys were zooming around the room, their glittering key bodies blurring together. This one would take longer. The first challenge all you had to do was sit still, this one involved movement.

I looked to me left and saw Quirrel looking around the room, his grim expression still on his face. He didn't even bother to look at the flying keys. Instead, he walked over to the brooms and picked one up. I simply stood there, thinking.

We were too far ahead. Harry, Ron and Hermione were probably not even at the trap door yet. Quirrel kicked off from the floor and shot into the air, eyes searching for the right key. So, Quirrel was not as daft as he seemed. I bit my lip and looked at the remaining two brooms. Making a split second decision, I ran across the room and snatched one of the brooms. I kicked off and lumbered/flew toward Quireel, who was giving me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Stalling!" I yelled, and rammed right into him. He had obviously not been expecting me to do this. We collided into the stone wall and I heard a snap. For a moment I thought I had broken Quirrel's arm, but it turned out to be his broom handle. He recovered and roared, kicking me in the stomach. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me and I fell off my broom. I wasn't really sure how far I fell. But I heard a crack and everything went black.

Blinking, I groaned and slowly sat up. Fading light lead to the point of Quirrel's wand, who was standing over me, the winged key in his other hand. I felt the back of my head and felt dry blood. I had shattered the back of my skull. And Quirrel had saved me.

"Why," I started, when he pointed his wand at me again and pain came over me. It was horrible, terrifying and made me wish I was dead. It felt as if someone was stretching my ribs apart and removing my heart, snapping the cords one by one. I was screaming in agony, rolling over and grasping my chest, trying to make it go away. I thought it was going on for years, but it was only perhaps, thirty seconds.

Then it all went away. I gasped, my body drenched in sweat, my heart thumping. Quirrel bent over me and grabbed a handful of my hair and lifted me up. I glared at him, my face dripping, breathing through my nose like an angry bull.

"_You will be wise never to try that again._" Voldemort's voice said. It was low and slow, but obviously angry. "_I was kind to you. Quirrel saved your life. It took nearly twenty minutes and you have wasted much of my precious time." _I simply starred into Quirrel's face, still breathing. I would be crying, but I would not stoop that low in front of my own enemy. But the good thing was that I had bought the Trio some more time. Quirrel pulled me and up and pushed me toward the opposite door. Stuffing the key into the lock, Quirrel turned it and it swung open.

Pushing me into the dark room, he tossed the key back and closed the door. It was silent. I didn't move until Quirrel shoved me forward. Torches suddenly sprang out along the walls. The large chess board was revealed and the graveyard along the side glowed menacingly, the fire flickering along their dead faces.

Quirrel stepped forward and looked over the landscape of the chess board. He didn't make a move to try and get to the door on the other side. He pointed to the Queen and it stood up out of its seat and walked off of the board, leaving a large marble seat on the square.

I suddenly felt a hand grip my throat. I gagged as my face was turned to face Quirrel. "You are in position of the Queen." He said matter affectedly. "I am to get you to the stone alive. Sit in the chair and do not move." I stomped over to the chair and climbed up onto the marble seat. It was much too large but it was nice to see the chess board from another angle. Quirrel took the position of the knight and the game began.

I had never played much chess, but Quirrel seemed to breeze through the game. The pieces jumped around the board and the first time the marble smashed I jumped, nearly falling out of my chair. The same thing happened when I was commanded to move. The chair moved forward with a jerk and I griped the arms of the chair.

Sometimes I saw myself in danger, like when a knight made a move toward me. But Quirrel would leap around the board, taking a nerving amount of black pieces. All I had to do was sit in my chair. It actually gave me a lot of time to think and plan ahead. I just had to make sure to stay behind Quirrel and let him do the work. I was knocked out of my reverie when someone walked up to my white throne. Quirrel was out of his spot which must have meant the game was over.

I saw the white king lying across the floor, facedown. Quirrel didn't have to say anything, I automatically jumped down. We walked across the board to the door behind the white pieces. Quirrel didn't hesitate to open the door, and I knew why. It was his challenge; he already knew what was coming.

The moment that the door opened Quirrel ducked his head. I was confused for a moment until I saw the ten ton club swinging toward my own head. I yelled and ducked, dropping to the floor. The troll was huge, a color that looked like vomit and it had a nose that looked like a pig snout. Quirrel was up again in a flash and he pulled out his wand. What he did, I didn't see. Because at that moment the troll took another swing at me and I dived away into a corner.

When I looked back, the troll had Quirrel by the throat, lifted six feet off the ground. He didn't look at all scarred or panicked. Instead, his thin eyebrows where knitted together as if he was concentration. He pointed his wand at the stone roof above the trolls head and spluttered out a large word that I didn't catch.

The roof shuttered and a large chunk of earth fell of the trolls head. Its tiny coconut head was rammed into its wide shoulders and it fell at once, dropping Quirrel. I was terrified of trolls ever since Halloween. Quirrel was standing up and looking down at the dead troll and then looked up expectantly at me. I glared at him.

"You're so full of it." I muttered, standing up and watching him. Quirrel didn't respond, but just stood, his cold eyes watching me as I passed. He opened the door and we both stepped through.

The moment that our feet passed over the threshold, flames burst up behind us and the door on the opposite wall along with it. Quirrel's eye brows scrunched together. He knew he was in Snape's challenge, which would be much more difficult. Quirrel walked over to the table and snatched up the piece of paper. His eyes darted across the page, his face shrinking. I could see frustration building up and I wished I had a chair.

Snape was much smarter than Quirrel but I wasn't so sure about Voldemort. Then again, he was a double agent. It was only a little while ago that I had been walking with him. I desperately wished that he was here. His snide remarks were much better than Quirrel's cold glares and Voldemort's hissing. I slid down the wall, watching Quirrel struggle over the scrap of paper in his hand. I wondered why Voldemort was being to quiet. I thought that he would have helped Quirrel along, but he evidentially thought that Quirrel was capable to do it by himself. Boy was he wrong.

Quirrel was reaching toward one of the bottles which were one of the poisioned ones. "No!" I shouted, scrambling up and snatching the bottle just as he was raising it to his lips. "Wrong one you idiot!" I snarled, picking up the small, round bottle and thrusting it into his hand.

Quirrel simply stood there, eyes boarding into mine. I starred back at him and then my mouth fell open. Quirrel had known it was poison, and he was drinking it anyway. My mouth opened and shut, not knowing what to say. Quirrel's face turned red and he drank and small bottle, his eyes never leaving mine.

He had apparently hated his situation so much he was willing to kill himself to end his suffering. Voldemort didn't know it, but I had just saved his life. Quirrel however was not very pleased as he pushed the bottle into my hand and pointed to the flames, angry at the fact that I had taken away his only chance at freedom.

I threw the black liquid into my mouth and shivered, the feeling of freezing ice falling down into my stomach overtaking my haughty attitude. I opened my eyes and followed him through the flames, trying to breathe slowly as we took our final step to the stone. 


	26. Conclusions

When I was a child, I taught myself how to put my finger through a flame. I would swish it through really quickly, and seeing how slowly I could do it without burning myself. It never did though. All I would really feel was the flame lick my finger and a small glow of heat pass over the pad of my finger. Walking through the flames toward the Stone was something like that.

I saw the flames touch me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the burning pain to come, but it never did. All I really felt was a warm feeling touch my skin and before I knew it, we were out into the Stone's chamber.

I lumbered out, swaying slightly. I had never really done that before and it made me feel a little weird. Quirrell on the other hand rushed toward the mirror with a greedy look on his face.

"At last," he said, grabbing both sides of the mirror, his long nose nearly touching the smooth surface.

I really didn't know what to do at this point and my choices were slim. I couldn't go back the way that I am had come but my rebellious nature decided I should do it anyway.

I wasn't going to go stand next to Quirrell, tap my chin and say, "How can I help you get the stone out of the mirror?" I wasn't even sure if that was what they wanted me here for. So I moved my foot toward the door. As if I had set off an alarm, ropes appeared out of no where, wrapping around my legs, binding them tightly and squeezing my arms together. I toppled over, crashing into the ground like a newly cut tree.

"_I really had hoped that it would not have come to all this." _Voldemort's voice sighed as I was levitated to an upright position.

For a moment I only saw stars then I saw Quirrell standing with his back facing me and slowly unwrapping his turban. As if hearing Voldemort's voice wasn't enough, now I had to see his face.

As the folds were removed, I started to really get scarred. I can been kidnapped, dragged down under the school, had my skull shattered, nearly died, was attacked by a troll and hadn't been scarred until this very moment. I now realized that I could quickly die, right here at this very moment. I didn't want to see his face; I didn't want to be here. I wasn't supposed to be here. Why was I here!

When Voldemort's face was uncovered, bile seemed to rise in my throat. He stretched out his face, since it had been a long time since he could breathe properly. His gray flesh seemed to wriggle out of the back of Quirrell head, twitching slightly. I couldn't throw up or scream because a rope was clamping my jaw firmly shut. His eyes suddenly opened and I seemed to have a convulsion.

My dreams came back to me suddenly, and all the more terrifying. Those eyes watched as I ran down the hallway, screaming a few names and crying. The same eyes were watching my now, and the cracked lips peeled into a smile that contained yellow teeth.

"_I have been waiting a very long time to talk to you." _He said, his voice dripping with false understanding and filled with malice. "_The measures do seem extreme, but seeing as you rejected Quirrell in every social way, I knew that I would have to get you alone by force." _

I watched as the red eyes met my own and I quickly squinted at him, showing that I was not at all happy with him. He seemed to chuckle.

"_You haven't changed a bite Mrs. Potter." _He said, his voice becoming strained. "_And that is what fascinates me so much about you Lily, how you haven't changed at all. You look no older then the night that I murdered you and you act just the same, just as predictable. Pity that your husband doesn't seem to have the gift of avoiding death as you and your son do." _

This comment shouldn't have had any affect on me, but I was so enraged that he would actually do that to Lily Potter, who he had gotten mixed up with me, I struggled harder against my bonds. Voldemort sneered, seeing my pitiful attempts at freedom.

"_Yes, that gift is quite a useful one," _he said, his eyes and features growing harder. "_But what I don't understand Mrs. Potter, is how you and some child were able to procure something as powerful as that. I have been waiting for answers and I want them, NOW!" _He said. The friendly tone had gone from his voice and his face turned more grotesque and a look of total hatred came upon his face I blinked in horror as Quirrell took a step back so Voldemort's face was right up next to mine. I was overwhelmed with the smell of garlic and my eyes began to water.

"_How is it that you, a pitiful mother, and a pitiful witch, was able to save you and your son from death? I saw you fall; I saw the light fade from your eyes. I stepped over your body to reach your son and you did not move! If you were alive you surely would have moved to stop me, but you didn't! And yet, here you are, alive and well, with no scare like your son. You breathe, walk, talk, eat, and drink, while I decay in this shriveling corpse! I want to know how you did it!" _He shouted, his eyes flashing red.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut it all out. But I could feel him near me. How was I supposed to answer when I didn't have any clue what the answers were? I breathed heavily, and tried to think of what to do. I looked back at him and the rope fell away from my mouth at his will.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but I could tell that the answer was yes. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that the rope would be returning to its original position at my mouth.

"I am not Lily Potter, I am Lily Evens and I never had a son, never got married and I grew up in London. I was hit by a car that age twenty, which was a year ago, which is why I have trouble remembering certain things about my past." I said quickly. But I could see that Voldemort did not believe a word that I had just said.

Sure enough, the rope went back over my mouth and Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger and frustration. I was levitated closer to him.

"_You will not give me any answer to what you did that night that much is obvious. But I wonder what would happen if it wasn't your life on the line." _He said, eyes narrowing and thin lip curling.

I heard the sound of distant voices in the chamber behind me and my heart jumped into my throat. Harry was right behind me in the next chamber, and Voldemort knew it.

"_Tell me now, and I will show your son a little mercy." _He said, releasing my mouth from its bonds.

"Go to hell!" Was all that I could say before the rope covered my mouth again.

Voldemort was so angry now his gray face was twitching with rage.

"_You have just killed your own son." _He said.

I felt myself levitating higher until I was lying on the roof on my back, looking down at the scene from a bird's eye view. It was like I had been glued to the ceiling as a practical joke, but I knew this was far from any kind of joke. Quirrell began to hastily wrap his head up again, so as Harry could not see Voldemort. I wondered why Voldemort wanted to draw the plan out so much with the unwrapping of his face again. But I supposed that even power hungry freaks knew how to make a dramatic affect possible in a villainous plan to murder someone.

It was then that I heard the door open to the Stone chamber and the word, "You!" shouted. Harry was standing stoke still, green eyes wide with shock as he starred at Quirrell, who had finished wrapping his head and was standing with his back to him. Quirrell turned with a smirk on his face. It was as if Voldemort was telling him how to look and what to say, because I was the only one that realized that he could hardly feed himself let alone make a speech.

"Me," he said. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." I watched, as if seeing the movie from a different camera angle.

"But I thought, Snape-"Harry said. I thought of Snape as Harry said his name and my stomach twisted strangely. I wished that he was here, right now, I needed help and he was the first one that I thought of when I thought of "help".

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, as if Harry had just given the punch line to the greatest joke in the world.

I had never heard his name spoken with such disdain. I had never actually called him that.

"Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an over-grow bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

I glared at Quirrell hoping he could feel how much I hated both him and Voldemort at the moment. I hated it how he talked about Snape like that. But when I thought about it, I said things like that as well about him. I suddenly felt very guilty.

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry said, bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your dear mother practically leaped on me as Miss Granger rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you."

I listen to this and noticed that it sounded so much different than from the book, seeing as I had been the cause of Harry not being killed. I suddenly realized that I had saved Harry.

"My mother?" Harry asked, his face turning white.

Oh no! I thought, wriggling in my bonds. The subject had taken a completely different course! I had messed everything up!

"Yes," Quirrell said, sneering slightly at the vulnerable spot that he had found in his young opponent.

"She tried to protect you at every corner. She got in the way, many a time. And it is her fault my Master is irritated enough to have me kill you tonight."

There was a long silence, and I saw Harry beginning to look very nervous and scarred. I wish I could have helped him more, I wish I could have been a better mother, I mean, friend to him.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter, must run in the family." He said, glancing up at me slightly with a flash of annoyance. "Scurrying around the school on Halloween like, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You _let the troll in?" Harry, saying only about a sentence for every question or reply he gave, he was so in shock.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls. You must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off-and not only did my troll fail to beat you and your mother to death, that three-head dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Quirrell turned back to the mirror, having not been given the chance to look at it closely since Voldemort had been talking to me.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," he said, so quietly I could hardly hear him from the roof, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back."

Again, I knew something he did not. Dumbledore was probably rushing right back. Again the thought of help coming made me happier, but the fear that by me being here was messing things up made me think that it was possible that someone could die here tonight.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest-"Harry suddenly said, trying to distract Quirrell

I then noticed that the reason why he wasn't moving was because he was also tied up. But at least he wasn't glued to the roof like some sort of chandelier. My red hair was falling toward the direction that gravity prompted it to and it was getting in the way of my eyes.

"Yes," Quirrell answered, walking around the mirror. "He was onto me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me-as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side-"

I glowed with pride at the fact that Snape had figured it out first. That was my best friend, beating everyone else to the finish line. I stopped thinking for a moment. I had just called Snape my best friend…what had been in that potion?

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?" I could see Harry trying to rip away the ropes with no success.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." He said in desperation.

"Oh, he does," Quirrell responded without looking up at Harry, "heavens yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

In my opinion, I never saw Snape give any sort of hate emotions toward Harry. I had always though they had been directed at me.

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing-I thought Snape was threatening you…" I saw Quirrell face go to its real form, pale and frightened.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions-he is a great wizard and I am weak-"he said. I remembered Quirrell, about to drink the poison…

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry said nervously.

"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell said. I wondered if Voldemort was listening to the conversation like somebody does to the radio. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has to be very hard on me."

He trailed off for a moment, as if remembering the various tortures he had been subjected to. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"

Again, there was a silence, and my eyes shifted to Harry, who seemed to be thinking extremely hard. There came a frustrated noise from Quirrell, over by the mirror.

"I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell wasn't very bright, that was something very noticeable. I saw Harry trip in the attempt of looking in the mirror, in the same place that I had fallen over. He was like me, in a lot of ways. I didn't really know what to think of that fact. I willed him to look up and see me, but then realized that that probably wasn't the best idea. I didn't want him to become distracted and try to save me over the stone.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell whined.

"_Us the boy…Use the boy…" _It irritated me, how Voldemort repeated what he said twice, trying to creep Harry out. Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes! Potter! Come here!" Quirrell clapped his hands and the ropes on Harry dropped loose. Lucky, I thought, struggling some more against my own ropes.

"Come here," he repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked forward and looked into the mirror. It was weird, knowing what Harry was thinking right at that moment, but not being able to read it word for word at the moment. I did see the change in Harry's face however when the Stone was dropped into his pocket.

"Well?" Quirrell asked, his face twisted with impatience. "What do you see?" Harry seemed to try and stand a little taller.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he said slowly, "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"Get out of the way!" Quirrell said, pushing Harry out of the way, thinking that what Harry saw was childish wishes. I saw Harry's legs twitching, as if they wanted to run as fast as they could. But Voldemort's voice pierced the air again.

"_He lies…he lies…" _Again, there was that whole repeating thing.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell said, turning around and snapping his fingers as if calling a dog, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

Voldemort spoke again, "_Let me speak to him…face-to-face…"_

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"_I have strength enough…for this…" _He said is a raspy voice. His long speech with me must have taken all his energy because his voice was raspy and he had to stop to take big breathes.

Quirrell then began to unwrap his turban again and Harry became frozen with fear. Don't be afraid! I wanted to yell. It's just another face on the back of another mans face! I paused in mid-thought. If I really were Harry's mother, I would be a terrible one. When Voldemort's face was finally revealed, it looked at Harry with eyes filled with glee that was devilish.

"_Harry Potter," _He said, his voice cracking every so often. "_See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

Harry stumbled backwards toward the door.

"_Don't be a fool," _Voldemort snarled, "_Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They dies, begging me for mercy…"_

"Liar!" Harry shouted. Voldemort chuckled.

"_How touching…I always valued bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother…" _Voldemort paused. "_Yes, she died…trying to protect you…and somehow managed it…But she also managed to save herself…I find that very interesting…Now, give me the Stone, unless you wish her to die again in vain!"_

"Never!" Harry yelled, and he ran toward the door.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort yelled.

Quirrell leaped after Harry and I saw his hand close on his wrist. Harry fell, a look of pain on his face. Quirrell had quickly let go, caressing his hand and screaming in pain as blisters appeared all over is arm. Harry starred at the wounds in shock and wonder. I then noticed that a few of the ropes around my legs had snapped, as if affected by Quirrell injuries, which they probably were.

"SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort was shrieking, again repeating what he had said, as if repeating the order would make Quirrell do it faster. Quirrell lunged toward Harry and grabbed his throat, strangling them. Harry's mouth was open in pain, but his eyes were showing that he was shocked. Because he was lying on his back, he could see me, tied to the roof. I widened my eyes, pleading and Quirrell cried, "Master, I cannot hold him-my hands-my hands!"

Quirrell had pinned Harry down with his knees and looking, terrified, at his raw hands.

"_Then kill him, fool, and be done!" _Voldemort hissed, his face looking up at me from the back of Quirrell head, laughing up at me. "_Now you will pay! Watch your son die!" _He said laughter in his voice. But at that moment, Harry grabbed Quirrell face and Quirrell let out a scream of pain. Voldemort must have also felt the pain because his face turned into agony and I say Harry faint. Quirrell fell to the ground and he must have died right then, because all of the rope on me vanished, and I fell from the roof onto the floor and heard my nose break.

Blood started to gush and I held my nose in pain and rolled over to see Harry, lying on the floor, looking tired. I blinked a few times and everything started to go fuzzy. I heard a door slamming and voices shouting, "Harry! Harry" and one particular voice saying, "Lily! Lily!" I rolled over again and saw the fuzzy form of Snape, leaning over me, his face filled with a kind of expression that I had never seen on him before. But I did not have time to examine it further, because I fainted right there, everything, going black.

I was awake, I could tell, but I did not open my eyes. There was a light coming in through the lids of my eyes, telling me that I was supposed to be awake. I was in the hospital wing, I knew it. The bed that I was in was much too comfy to be my own. I lay there for a while, but I grew bored and opened my eyes.

The orange light of a fall sunset was in the room, poking in through the white curtains that were drawn over the window. I looked over to my right and saw Harry, fast asleep, and surrounded by a mountain of presents. I smiled glad to know that he was safe and sound. I heard the door open and a moment later Dumbledore was ext to my bed, smiling down at me.

"Good to see that you are awake." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Good to be awake." I replied, trying to sit up. But Dumbledore pushed me back on the bed firmly by the shoulders.

"No getting up yet, unless you don't want to go to the feast tonight." I immediately lay back down.

Dumbledore tapped his nose and then pointed at my own. "You might want to be careful about breaking that pretty nose of your again, or you'll end up with one like mine, and I certainly do not want anyone breaking my record," He said.

I laughed and smiled up at him. I saw his face turn a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He walked around my bed and looked outside the window, hands behind his back. He stood there for a long while without saying anything.

"The first time that I saw you, at Jessica's book signing," Dumbledore said, "I was shocked." I looked up at him, waiting for more. He paused then continued. "And when Jessica said that she wanted to send you back with me, I though, 'By Jove she's gone mad!' She knew perfectly well that your presence would stir up quite a lot of emotion, but I do not believe that she ever thought that sending you back would put you in any danger! But I have to speak my mind Lily," Dumbledore said, turning to face me.

"I do not like it at all that Voldemort has taken such an interest in you. I knew that he would, perhaps, be a little curious to know why you look like her and share the same name, but I did not think that he would kidnap you."

"That was kid of my fault," I said, cutting in. "His original plan was to have me get into a relationship with Quirrell and he could figure out more about me without exposing himself. I refused to play along."

Dumbledore sat down on my bed, looking distressed.

"All the same Lily, I believe that you are in grave danger! Voldemort believes that you are Lily Potter, back from the grave! And you are in the deepest trouble because of it. But I am only half as worried as I would be if you could not predict the future of our world. But I still feel that you should leave."

I froze. "What?" I said, my stomach dropping in shock. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I would not suggest it if it were not completely out of the fact that it is for your protection."

I still could not believe that he was asking this. The reason that I had left my own time was to be here, and I was just supposed to leave it?

"No." I answered, folding my arms.

Dumbledore looked very grave.

"I thought you might say that," he said, "I will not force you. But there may come a time Lily when you will need to leave Hogwarts for the purpose of your safety, or perhaps, the safety of another."

I just looked at him, not willing to accept it. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Just, think over what I have said. Finn is going to pick you up after the feast to take you to the Three Broom Sticks, where you are going to be staying for the summer."

I did not reply; I was still being rather huffy. Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the door. I didn't look after him, not until he said, to someone else, "She is awake." I looked at the door and saw Snape walk in, dressed in long, sweeping black robes. He stood at the door, not moving.

I looked at him, and my chest felt a swooping sensation at the sight of him. He looked at me for a long time, until he walked over, very slowly, to the side of my bed. He sat down on the chair provided and we just looked at each other.

"I hope," Snape said, sounding like he was choking, "That you are feeling better."

I just looked at him.

"I'm sorry for acting so horrid to you." I said.

Snape didn't seem to react to this, and I felt like I didn't make it clear enough how sorry I really was.

"Severus," I said.

His eyes shot to mine. I had never called him Severus, and it made my feel, happy to say it. I looked down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and weird.

"Please tell me that we are still friends," I said.

Snape was quiet for a spell.

"Yes," He said.

I smiled up at him. "Good," I said, feeling light for a moment.

Again, there wasn't any talking for a long while.

"I hope that we will always be friends," I said.

Snape stood up. I watched him. He simply stood there staring at me for a long time, and then walked out of the Hospital Wing without another word.

More people can in to see me. Hermione and Ron came to my bed after Harry's and Hermione threw herself in my arms and cried, saying that she was sorry about our fight, which had been months ago. I laughed and hugged her back, happy that we were friends again.

"What was that silly fight even about?" I asked as she pulled away to wipe her tears away.

"Oh, about that s-silly package that S-Snape sent you." She blubbered. I blinked.

"Snape didn't send me a package." I said. Hermione looked up, her eyes red.

"That Ares fellow, his name can be mixed up to spell Professor Snape's name," she said, blowing her nose. "I thought that he was sending you something dangerous b-because we thought he was trying to steal the Stone. But after I found out it was Quirrell, I just thought you used codenames or something." She glanced up at me. "What was in the package?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said, still in shock, "I never opened it."

Besides the Trio seeing me, the Weasley twins came along with Percy who brought me flowers.

"Poor fellow," Fred said, shaking his head at Percy as he rushed out, ears red. "He really has a thing for you."

"You'll have to come by and have dinner with us during the summer," George said, grinning. "I'm sure Mum would love to meet you."

"And giving Percy a heart attack isn't that what your real goal is?" I asked, laughing. Fred and George looked offended.

"Really Miss Evens, like we would do such a horrid thing," They said their innocent tones counteracted by the grins they gave me.

Harry also talked with me while we waited to be released to go down to the feasting Hall.

He was very good about not bringing up that fact that he still thought I was his mother. I did however notice the hopeful glances that he gave me.

When we were released to the Great Hall, I found my way to the teacher's table and sat down next to Snape. I didn't say anything to him, although he looked at me for a long time. I still couldn't believe that Snape could be Ares. Ares felt like he was my ex-boyfriend but he felt like a totally different person than Snape. It really could not be true.

Snape realized that I didn't want to talk, but he still asked, "What will you be doing this summer?"

"Working in Finn's clothing shop." I said. Snape sneered, and for some reason that made me feel better. He can't be Ares, I said to myself. Hermione made a mistake.

"And you?" I asked. Snape turned his head.

"Simply staying home," He said, "at least I will not have to resort to working with a fop such as Finn." He said.

I laughed and shook my head, the word "fop" sounding funny when it came out of Snape's mouth.

"I invite you to come by and pick out a few new clothes," I said, "Your color palette needs more…uh, variety." Snape raised his eye brows.

"Your attempt at being friends with me is ultimately failing Miss Evens if you are suggesting that you do not like my clothes." He said.

I was silent for moment. "Sorry," I said, turning back to my food. But it didn't last long. I turned quickly back to Snape and said, "You know, it would be nice if you called me Lily every once in a while, if you want to. Do you think you can do that for me?" I asked.

Snape just looked at me for a very long time.

"Yes, I think that I can do that…Lily."


	27. Probably a Professor

**Happy Birthday to me! I wanted to restart "Life as Lily" on my birthday, a new year of Life and a new season of Lily **

It was only a few inches away my fingers; they were brushing it so I could feel the silky fabric. The roll of emerald green silk was on the top most shelves in Finn's shop. A customer had asked for it and he had sent me to go fetch it. I had been working in Finn's Emporium for two months now and I still got lost sometimes. I had staked a bunch of multicolored boxes so they made a small tower so I could get the fabric. I had looked everywhere for a ladder but couldn't find one.

I stretched my arm further so my muscles popped with strain. "Come on…" I muttered then a stood on one foot to reach further. The boxes beneath me slipped out of their nice tower and crash to the floor. I let out a shriek as I found myself falling to the floor. I banged my head with a smack on a shelf as I fell and I crashed to the floor, swishing the boxes underneath me so they looked like pancakes.

"Lily?" I looked up to find Finn standing in the doorway to the large room of shelves, wearing light blue robes with a silver trim, which worked well with his white blonde hair. His blue eyes widened as he saw the mess I had made.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, pushing myself up. Finn rushed toward me and helped me up.

"What happened?" he asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I was trying to get that." I said, pointing up to the roll of silk fabric. Finn gave me a funny look and pulled out his wand, flicking it so the fabric floated down to where he was standing. I watching, feeling very stupid. "Right." I mumbled. I wasn't used to using magic as an every day thing yet, my final lesson with Wendell had only been last week. I took the roll and looked down at the newly boxed floor.

"I'm sorry Finn." I said. Finn just shook his head with a small smile.

"Perfectly all right." He said, waving his wand again. I walked to the front of the store, leaving Finn to pick up my mess, again. I had made a lot of problems for Finn, seeing as I seemed to attract trouble. But we got to spend a lot of time together. I was required to wear a pair of blue robes that looked horrid with my hair, which I had in a ponytail nowadays because it had grown longer over the summer.

I walked to the counter and put the roll of fabric down. "There you go." I said, whipping my hands. I looked up and saw a familiar face smiling at me.

"Minerva!" I cried. I hadn't seen anyone from the castle all summer; they were all off spending their time with their families. I walked around the counter and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" She asked, pulling away.

"Fine!" I said, the back of my hand still throbbing. "It's been busy around here so I've had a lot to do." I said. It was true. The store was busier than in the winter and more women than men had come in. They would bat their eyelashes at Finn and giggle behind their hands. Usually Finn would smile back and flatter them a bit but he had been a little glum lately.

"Well, I am glade you are coming back to the castle tonight." She said, patting my hand.

"So am I." I said. I had missed the castle ever since I had left the night of the end of year feast. It wasn't like I could go up and visit; there wasn't anyone there.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that the teacher's dinner is tonight." She said.

"So soon." I said, tightening my ponytail.

"Unless you have a reason to stay." Minerva said, raising a thin eyebrow. I looked over my shoulder as Finn walked out to the counter and smiled.

"No," I said, turning back to Minerva, "I paid off my debt." Minerva pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"Very well." She turned to Finn. "I will take ten yards of that and Miss Evans." Finn's smile fell away.

"It's time already?" he asked. I blushed slightly as he gave me a sad look.

"I'm afraid so." Minerva said, looking at me then at Finn. Finn tried to manage a smile.

"Well, spooky how time fly's when your having fun." He said. My brain gave a sudden jolt. That sounded so familiar.

"Well, I guess I'll go get my stuff." I said, walking toward the back of the store. Finn followed me to the employee room. My everyday black robe was hanging next to a bag, which I carried around. I shrugged my blue uniform off and straightened my green sweater. It was getting colder every day. I pulled on my black robe and turned to Finn who was looking at his feet.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll be here on the weekends for new clothes," I said, nudging his shoulder. Finn sighed. I blinked. "What's going on Finn?" I asked, putting my bag down. Finn shook his head.

"I have family coming up and I'm dreading the day!" He said.

"Who? I though all your family was in France." I said.

"Mon frere." Finn muttered. "My brother," he translated. "He travels all around the world. He's the other favorite, its like competition 24/7." I leaned forward and gave him a hug. I felt his arms rap around me. I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it." I said, "I'm sure you're his superior." Finn smiled.

"Well, I do make all his clothes." He said. I laughed and picked up my bag and waved as I made my way back to the front of the store. Minerva was at the door and held it open for me. I turned to Finn and waved again before leaving the store. There was a cold breeze and I shivered, breathing hot air on my white, freezing hands. Minerva and I talked as we made our way back to the castle. The roads were icy and we walked much slower as we reached the castle. The great doors opened and heat met us in one huge wave like a tsunami.

I parted with Minerva to go to my porthole and fond nothing but a dark green-blue backdrop. Strange, usually Xavier was always in his portrait. Just as I turned to leave I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, Xavier's head pop into his canvas. "Where have you been?" I asked, rounding on him. Xavier looked down at me with one of his famous sneers.

"I'm aloud to have a summer to." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, well vacation is over. Pollyjuice." I said. Xavier's painting opened and I stumbled my way into my office, which felt stale and cold. I found my wand in my bag and pointed it at the empty fireplace. A second later there was a crackling fair that lit the room with glowing warmth. I felt very proud of myself. I entered my bedroom and tossed my bag on my bed.

It was nice to be in a place that I felt safe in again. I changed into a white t-shirt that buttoned down and pulled on a pair of jeans. I had bought a Gryffindor tie at Finn's shop a few weeks back. I didn't know if I was in Gryffindor, but Lily Evans had been so I guessed on that.

I decided against the robe seeing as it was warm anyway and I brought my bag with me. I ran out of my office and to the teacher's lounge. Even though I hadn't been in the castle for a long time I still knew my way around. I had a feeling of disavow as I rounded the corner. Suddenly remembering what had happened the last time I came to this corner, I slammed the brakes on my running, stopping right before I rammed into Professor Snape.

We both froze and my eyes widened. I was inches away, standing on my tiptoes, wobbling slightly. Snape blinked.

"Good evening." He said.

"Hi." I said, standing normally. "That was a close one."

"At least you have learned to control yourself." He said as we made our way to the teacher's lounge. I shrugged.

"We'll this year is gonna be harder than the last." I said. Snape glanced at me.

"And why would that be?" He asked.

"Wendell told me that I have to prepare for a final governed test so I get a license to do magic or something like that. Like finals wrapped up in one big, fun test burrito." I said, groaning at the very thought of all the studying that I had to do. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Ever since Hermionie had told me about Snape being Ares, I hadn't really felt comfortable thinking about Snape. It was a little strange to be walking on the same rout that we were on the first time we actually met. Happy anniversary Snape.

We reached the teacher's lounge and pushed our way in. Everyone was talking and Snape and I sat in our usual spots next to one another at the round table. Dumbledore smiled at me and I smiled back. The teachers went silent as Dumbledore raised a hand. My stomach rumbled slightly at my empty plate.

"Good evening to you all." He said with a smile. "I know that you are all a little confused seeing as I am calling this meeting a little earlier than usual." He said. A few noddes from the teachers was all the response that he got. "This reason is because of a arrival that might cause a little disturbance amongst a few of you." A few people looked at me and I shrank in Snape's shadow, using him as cover.

"No, Miss Evans is not who I am referring to." Dumbledore said, glaring at a few of the teachers for thinking so. "Gilderoy Lockheart has been submitted as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said. At once the female percentage of the teachers began to titter amongst themselves while the male majority groaned. Snape remained silent, as did I. Dumbledore silenced the teachers again and continued.

"There is a very big chance that the students will be riled up because of his arrival," he said, looking at the women at the table with strict eyes. "I do not wish their education to be affected by the arrival of a celebrity." He said. I tried to hold back a laugh. So he wasn't talking about how the students might react. A few of the teacher's looked away as if ashamed. Dumbledore closed the discussion with a nod of his head.

The rest of the meeting was about individual classes, which didn't really concern me, seeing as I wasn't a teacher. I gazed at my golden plate, tracing the golden pattern along the rim while resting my cheek on my hand.

"And one more announcement." Dumbledore said, "This one concerning Miss Evans." I quickly sat up, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "Miss Evans is soon to take her final Wizarding exam," Dumbledore said. "If she passes, I would like to award her the title of Professor Evans." My mouth fell open and a few of the teachers began to talk. I starred at Dumbledore, a huge smile on my face. He nodded at my excited face and I wanted to jump up and down. I looked over at Snape who simply sipped his drink with out the flicker of an eye.


	28. Daymare

According to Dumbledore, we had one week before the school year actually begun. I decided to be productive with my time and also indulge in a real fan based area by going to Diagon Alley for my second year at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but feel like I was being electrocuted or having excitement pumped into my veins. That's probably what woke me up.

Once my eyes were opened I quickly jumped out of bed. I ran to Xavier's frame and flipped it around even though he wasn't present in it. I dressed in a green turtle neck and jeans, slipping into a day robe.

I had a list sitting on my desk that I had worked on all night, mostly consisting of the books that I would need to study for my Wizarding final test. It was a very long list, which gave me a headache just looking at all the work ahead of me.

I pushed open my porthole and walked out. Xavier wasn't there to make a snappy remark as I ran down the corridor, skipping and grinning. A few of the paintings that I passed starred after me, wondering what I was on, but I didn't care. I was going to Diagon Alley for the first time.

I hadn't the slightest idea how I was going to get there last night but Dumbledore had offered to transport me. It seemed kind of an honor to be traveling with Dumbledore, like I was going to be walking along side the President.

I ran up to the moving staircases and quickly made my way to Dumbledore's office. I pulled my bag higher up over my shoulder and knocked on the large doors. I waited for the usual whispery, "Enter", but nothing came from the other side of the door. I leaned forward and pressed my ear to the door only to hear the snoring of the paintings and the ticking of the clocks.

I looked at the cheap watch that was around my wrist, seeing the minutes ticking away. I pushed open the door and walked in, the idea in my mind that I would just sit and wait for Dumbledore. I entered and dropped my bag by the door, running my hand through my hair which was down, keeping my neck warm. I spun around looking at all the paintings and watching them snore.

I strange squawk came from Dumbledore's desk and I turned to see Fawks for the first time. The first time that Harry saw Fawks, he was old and disheveled and molting. But I was lucky I was seeing him on a very good day. His long neck extended, his scarlet and red feathers shinning in the lamp light.

"Wow," I whispered, putting my hands up and walking closer, my eyes fixated on his black eyes. "You really are amazing." Fawks tilted his head to the side, as if inspecting me. I reached forward and slowly stroked his head, my fingers gliding through his feathers.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" I jumped, spinning around, my hands in their karate position. No one was there. My eyes shifted around the room, my face turning red.

"Hello?" I said. There was no reply. I turned back to Fawks, petting his head again, slower this time. "Did you hear anything boy?" I asked.

"He's not a dog, in case you want to know." I wiped around and spotted the Sorting Hat on the shelf, a crease forming a brow and a mouth.

"Oh." I said my heart jumping. "You're uh, talking to me." I said. It was a stupid sounding sentence but in a way it covered how I was feeling. The Sorting Hat seemed like a kind of magical privilege that real Witches and Wizards got.

"What did you expect me to do? Sing a little jingle?" The Hat said, smirking.

"Something like that." I said, walking closer to the bookshelf, craning my neck to look up at the tattered old hat.

"I remember you." He said, watching me as I got a stool. "Witty little first year, Gryffindor."

"Hmm." I muttered, climbing up so I was looking at him eye to uh, crease. "So, can you place me by name?"

"Lily Evans."

"Of course," I said, leaning against the book shelf, crossing my arms.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Waiting for Dumbledore." I said, picking at the spines of the books.

"Oh really, I thought that you might be trying to steal his bird." I looked over at Fawks who was watching me and the Hat as if our conversation was the most boring thing in the world. I was quiet for a while, closing my eyes then it happened.

Sudden images flooded my head. I was little, eleven or twelve maybe, walking down some sort of aisle, putting something on my head. My head throbbed and I stumbled down the small stool, sprawling across the floor, gasping, a few books fallowing me.

More images flashed through my head and I crawled to my bag, my eyes unable to stay open for more than a second. I unlatched it and pulled out a small crystal vile filled with a glowing blue liquid.

Snape had given me around fifty of these for my dreams. It was a sleep inducing potion that put me in a state of knock out so I could get some sleep. This was the first time something like this had happened when I was awake. I popped open the vile and drained it's condense.

The office grew blurry and my eyes fluttered before closing, the last thing I saw was Fawks flapping his wings in alarm. It seemed like a stupid move, but when I was in my potion induced sleep, all the visions that I was having vanished along with the head cracking pain.

Someone was shaking me. It felt as if I had just fallen asleep but I knew at least half an hour had past since I had drank the potion. Dumbledore's watery blue eyes found mine and sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Lily, goodness what happened?" he asked, helping me up. My mouth started working, but no words where coming out. I had never told anyone about the dreams, in detail anyway, but now that they were becoming freaky vision migraines instead of nightmares.

"I-I uh, I fell asleep." I said, which was not a lie. Dumbledore's silver eyebrows went up. "Ya," I said, nodding and producing a fake yawn. "I was up all last night, I was so excited." Dumbledore gazed at me for a long while before waving his wand, so the books that fell when I did. They floated back to their shelves neatly, tucking themselves back into place.

"Can-can we go?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear. Lying to Dumbledore was a hard thing to do, considering everything he had done for me. But I didn't feel like sharing what had happened just yet. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, to Diagon Alley." He said, holding out his arm to me. I picked up my bag and nodded, wrapping my arm around his and closing my eyes. The next moment, after what seemed like five seconds of pressure in my ears and being compressed in every direction, I stood in a busy street with brightly lit shops, witched and wizards bundling up together and creating blockages in the small street.

Diagon Alley.


	29. Diagon Alley

I swear that my eyes could not have gotten bigger at this point. There were so many colors and so many people, all dressed in robes and large hats that pointed up towards the sky. I had to do a full 360 in order to get the entire picture into my head. It was then that I noticed that Dumbledore was gone. I wasn't that surprised, he wasn't really the kind of person to be in a crowd.

I smiled, feeling the large bag of money in my pocket. It was hard not to run to the nearest store and to start wasting it away at once. But first thing was first. I made my way through the crowd, smiling at everyone and happy to find everyone seemed to smile back. I saw all the stores that I had only dreamed of seeing. Shops that held Witch and Wizard robes, broom sticks, owls fluttering on their stands. I quickly saw the building that I was headed towards, Gringotts, the wizard's bank. I pushed my way farther down the small people filled road and gazed up at the large marble building. It looked like it could fall over at any moment, but then again, it was probably held up by magic.

I walked up to the front doors and saw my first goblin. To tell the truth, they kind of made me feel like I should crawl out of my skin. The one at the door was short and fat, dressed in a small scarlet suit with golden button. Its beady black eyes traveled up until it met my green eyes. Again was the cold, frost-bite feeling. I smiled nervously. The goblin smiled back, which scarred me even more. I didn't think that it, sorry, he, was smiling at me to be friendly. I wondered if he sharpened his teeth in the morning, and died them that nasty yellow.

The little goblin opened the door, letting me walk inside. It was up ahead that I saw the plaque that held the inscription:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

I couldn't help but whistle at the poem. The two goblins that were standing on either side of the next door glared at me, as if I wasn't taking the poem serious. I bite my lip. I was taking it seriously! I wasn't planning on stealing anything was I? All I wanted to do was open an account. It seemed to be taking forever just to get past the front doors. The goblins opened the double doors so the poem was split in two.

The main hall of the bank was impressive. Dusty chandeliers hung from the roof, cobwebs hanging limply from the brass construction. I walked along the hall, looking left and right, seeing large desks towering over me. Goblins were stamping large red seals onto envelopes, counting coins, weighing huge jewels. I even say one that cracked open a solid gold egg, producing a shower of yellow gems.

I found an empty desk with a goblin scratching a few numbers into a large, dust smelling book. I walked up, standing under the shadow of his desk. Male goblins must have been compensating for something here, seeing as they sat at huge desks. I cleared my throat, stopping the goblin in his work. His little eyes seemed to be pushed back extremely far into his head. I tried to find words as the goblin starred me down.

"Uh, I would like to open as account please." I said. The goblin flipped through the pages of his book, very slowly, dust spilling off the crusty pages as he did so.

"Name?" He said. His voice reminded me of nails on a chalk board. I flinched as he look back at me.

"Lily Evans." I answered. The goblin stopped. He then began to flip the pages the other way. He took forever to actually reach the pages he was looking for.

"We already have record that you have an account." The goblin said. I had expected this.

"No, that's a different Lily." I said stiffly. The goblin blinked. He spun the book around with sudden speed it caught me off guard.

"Our records are never wrong." He said, long finger pointing to a spot on the page. I stood on my tip toes and saw the name "Lily Evans" written neatly alongside a picture. My heart seemed to jump into my throat. It wasn't until this point that I actually saw a picture of the real Lily Evans. I had suspected that we had looked remotely alike. I had convinced myself that we would have one small difference, such as her nose was smaller than mine, or my eyes were just a little more green than hers. But I had never known just how much alike we looked. The picture was like a mirror, besides the fact that Lily was smiling and I was probably gapping at the picture with a mixture of horror and wonder. It was as if we were twins, identical twins, not even that. It was like we were the same person.

"I," I stopped. There was no way that I was going to convince this goblin that I wasn't Lily Evans. I sighed. "Then I would like to open a new account." The goblin narrowed its eyes at me.

"Why?" It demanded. I chewed on the inside of my mouth.

"That's my business and not yours." I muttered. The goblin turned red, and I could see I was pushing it. He flipped through the book for a few seconds then looked up at me again.

"All of your savings were moved to Mr. Harry J. Potter's vault eleven years ago."

"Uh, ya, it was the money that I left him." I said.

"When you died." The goblin stated.

"Yes, wait, what?" The goblin turned the book around so I could see the picture of Lily Evans again and pointed, with a long finger nail to a line underneath the photo that was circled in red.

Date of death:

October 31st

I didn't know how to respond do that. My mouth began to open and close but no words came out. The goblin smiled evilly. "Boglung, Tophsty!" He suddenly called. Two strangely taller goblins suddenly appeared, grabbing my arms. They were surprisingly strong. "Pollyjuice potion is a very old trick." He said.

"What?" I yelled. "You think-okay, answer me this, how would I be able to get a hold of a dead woman's DNA!" The goblin ignored this comment and I started to panic. What were they going to do to me? I imagined being put in jail just a few weeks before the year actually started. The two goblins started leading me away when a voice called out, "I beg of you to stop Boggle." I turned to see Dumbledore coming up the hall, small smile on his face as his eyes met mine.

"Dumbledore!" I said, air leaving my lungs in relief. Dumbledore walked up and removed the two goblins' hold on my arms.

"Lily dear, you really shouldn't have run off without me." He said, eyes twinkling. I opened my mouth but he shook his head. My mouth snapped shut. Dumbledore turned toward Boggle as the goblin croaked, "This woman has been trying to impersonate another witch in attempt to remove money from the woman's vault."

"What?" I shouted. I had just wanted to open a stupid account! Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder, silencing me.

"Miss Evans' case is indeed a little complicated, but if you allow me, I think that I can explain her situation to avoid any interruptions to her business here." Boggle chewed on the inside of his mouth, a picture that Lily really didn't need, seeing as the inside of his mouth was probably disgusting.

"Very well." He spat. Dumbledore nodded his head and turned to Lily.

"Lily, will you please wait outside. You had better give me what you wish to deposit and you can go shopping. I nodded my head, the idea of shopping was much more appealing than waiting around with goblins at every turn. I pulled out a large leather purse and handed it to Dumbledore. Inside was two hundred gold galleons, one-hundred and twenty-two silver sickles, and sixty-six bronze kunuts. It may had sounded like a lot, but in a grade scope of things, it was really small, considering I didn't really earn all of it. Most of it was a large bonus from Dumbledore that I had never mentioned to anyone else.

Dumbledore smiled and patted my shoulder. "Of you go." I nodded and quickly ran out of the bank and back onto the cobbled road. There were so many places to go I really had a hard time actually trying to decide. Finally, after a long mental war in my head, I quickly hushed over to Madame M's robe shop. It was full of clothes and things that I could only dream of buying for need. I walked through the rows and saw a few green robes, which I restrained myself from buying. It was a Slytherin color; no way was I turning to the dark side.

Instead I picked out a few black everyday robes, but I did get a very nice purple one. I also got some sweaters, pants and even a dress. I didn't know what I would use it for but you never knew what it might come in handy for. I finally walked out of the shop with bags in my hands and found myself with the trouble of trying to pick the next store. I decided that I didn't really need any ingredients for potions since I got all of that from the school, but there was one thing that I wanted very badly.

The owl emporium was full of hoots and fluttering wings. It felt really nice actually, maybe a little creepy, but nice. I spun around, trying to find a bird that I actually would want. I had been given an owl for Christmas from last year from Ares but I had quickly gotten rid of it. At the though of Ares my mind quickly went to Snape. I ground my teeth together, pushing the thought out of my head. I would deal with him later.

My eyes suddenly found a very small twig next that was sitting on the counter. Interested, I walked forward and peaked inside. For a moment I thought that it was empty, then I spotted a small tuft of down feathers sitting in the corner. I poked it and suddenly two very large black eyes popped out of the tuft. I jumped back, a small shriek flying out on my mouth. I slowly made my way back to look.

It was a very small, baby barn owl. It was the cutest thing that I had ever seen. Sure it couldn't carry mail until it was older but I couldn't pass down the little guy, or girl. "Excuse me." I called. The man who worked there walked forward, a lazy expression in his eyes. "What gender is that bird?" I asked, pointing to the baby owl, who was no running around in circles in his nest. The man looked at the bird.

"Female." He said dumbly.

"How much do you want for it?" I asked. The man blinked.

"You do realize that it won't be able to carry anything until its well into its sixth month." The man said, making sure that I understood.

"I know," I said, looking down at the little bird. The man exhaled.

"Well, seeing as I haven't been able to sell it, I would say ten galleons would do it." I quickly played the man and picked out some food for the bird and a few other things. I carried her out in a nice cage. The little bird was squeaking with excitement. I smiled and decided to name it Squeaker. Not the most flattering name, but she made me laugh, as did the name.

My next decision was to go to Flourish and Blots, the wizarding book store. I was set out to buy the whole store but I had to keep at least some money to bring back for the school year. I walked into the store and found that it was extremely crowded. I had trouble getting to the shelves at all. Then, a very loud voice called out, "Harry! Oh dear, we were afraid that you had gone one grate too far." I turned around, scrapping my body against all the other ones that were blocking my way.

I saw a whole sea of red heads and I got my first look at the Weasley family. They all had the same looking appearances, and I could quickly name them all. The twins were poking fun at their mom, grinning and fluttering their eyes. Mrs. Weasley was fanning herself, clutching Harry's shoulder, plump face flirtatious. Percy was standing silently, watching without much expression. Ron was standing next to Harry, a slightly irritated look on his face. I also saw Hermione standing on tip-toe next to Harry and Ron. Mr. Weasley was standing next to his wife and counting his kids, making sure they were all there. I saw Ginny to, but she was too short for me to really see her face.

"Excuse me," I said, pushing my way to the front. It was as I moved toward the Weasley's that I saw (and remembered) why everyone was here. Gilderoy Lockhart, in a lavender robe with golden locks, was standing at the front of the room, smiling at everyone he saw. I blinked a few times, his white teeth blinding me. I shook myself and caught hold of Harry's shoulder. "Harry," I whispered. Harry looked up, smiling at me. He was covered in soot.

"Miss Evans!" He whispered. Mrs. Weasley turned her head, blinking at me.

"Oh, hello. And who might you be?" she asked, drawing Harry just a little closer to her. I pressed my lips together. I didn't like the feeling that she was taking Harry away from me.

"I'm one of the teachers at Hogwarts." I said. "The TA actually." I added.

"Oh! And I suppose that you know Harry from school." She said dismissively.

"Yes, and Ron and Hermione." I said, looking down at them. Hermione was smiling up at me and Ron had a timid smile, ears turning a little red. "And Percy." I added. Mrs. Weasley looked at her son, who was looking at me, face turning pink.

"Hello Miss Evans." He said shyly. I smiled at him. Fred and George made some kissing noises behind Percy's back, grinning at me.

"And the twins of course." I said, kicking Fred in the shin where Mrs. Weasley couldn't see. She nodded her head, and quickly turned back to the front of the room. Gilderoy was posing for a few pictures, turning his head every which way. It was on one of his right turns that he stopped, eyes falling on Harry, then eyes flickering to me. A wide, white smile came upon his lips.

"Harry Potter!" he said. The photographer found a quick opportunity to garb Harry and jerk him forward. Gilderoy was still smiling, but this time at me. "And you must be Miss Lily Potter! Oops!" he said, covering his mouth. "I mean Lily Evans." He said, winking like he had accidentally given away a huge secret. "Dumbledore told me about you!" he said. "Said you were a very new and important member of the Hogwarts cast!" he said.

"Lily Potter?" The photographer cried. The next thing I knew, my arms was being pulled and I was dragged to the front of the store, squeezed in between Harry and Gideroy.

"Ah, mother and son reunited!" Gilderoy cried dramatically. My eyes widened in shock. I had to get away! This guy was making me out to be someone I wasn't! I saw all the faces in the book shop with shocked faces.

"So," Lockhart said, turning to me with a gallant and rather annoying smile. "Tell us Lily, how did you escape the clutches of The Dark Lord? Read my books probably." He said, laughing. Harry was looking very uncomfortable at this point. Both he and I wanted to get away from this priss.

"I'm afraid I can't really give you any information on that topic," I said, grinding my teeth together in the process. "Seeing as I was never there." Lockhart threw back his head and laughed. It reminded me of a Santa Claus/evil scientist.

"Oh Lily," he said, patting my shoulder. "Everyone knows! The fact that you managed to escape the Dark Lord and vanished for eleven years, to reappear for your son, the story is quite predictable!" he said. I whipped my head around in panic. He was feeding the crowd all this false crap!

"I'm sorry," I said, grabbing Harry's hand. "But we have to leave now."

"Oh, wait just a moment." Lockhart said, catching my arm. "I must give you these before you leave." He said. He picked up a large pile of books and shoved them both into me and Harry's arm. "I hear you are working as a TA." He said, "So you must read these, catch up. It's going to be a lot of work being my assistant." He said with a wink. I just smiled back, in truth I was actually bearing my teeth, the only thing keeping me from growling was all the other people in the room.

"Thank you." I said, "But I must be going." I quickly pulled Harry through the crowd, giving the books to Harry as I did so. "You have these," I said, "I already know everything I need to." I said, grimacing. Harry smiled. We walked up to the front of the store, the Weasley kids following. I got into a conversation with the twins and I suddenly heard the voice of Draco Malfoy break the air.

I turned to find Harry facing Draco, irritation and anger on each other's faces. I moved forward, just as Mr. Malfoy appeared. I was not ashaimed to say that he was a very attractive man, although his white blonde hair seemed rather much. Mr. Malfoy was sneering down at Harry, I smiled, happy to notice he was a little frightened of the child that killed his Master.

"Mr. Potter and," his eyes traveled up to my face and his eye brows rose. "Mrs. Potter." He gave me a long look before looking back at Harry. "Very funny. The news has only just been heard. Everyone is rather shocked to see your mother alive." He said. Wow, news travels fast around here. I stood up just a little taller.

"Actually, my name is Lily Evans." I said. Mr. Malfoy blinked and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"That is like saying a wizard is a wizard." He said. I clenched my jaw, not responding. Harry and Malfoy were having some sort of eyes war, glaring at each other. I was about to yell back when I heard a voice call out, "What is going on here." Mr. Weasley pushed through his family and stopped when he reached the front to face Mr. Malfoy.

"Oh." He said, glaring at the tall blonde in front of him.

"Arthur." Mr. Malfoy said pleasantly. "I knew this must be you family. No one else could have red hair this bright or," He pulled out Ginny's book from her cauldron, "books this shabby." He smiled. "Obviously the Weasleys." Arthur just smiled, face turned red. "She however," Mr. Malfoy said, gesturing towards me. "Is a new addition. I thought she was your wife for a moment but," he sneered. "Even if she starved herself she wouldn't stop resembling a plump, Thanksgiving turkey with no neck." My mouth dropped open in horror and all the Weasley's roared out in anger and that's when the fists started flying.


	30. Apothecary

The sad thing was that I was caught in the middle of the fight. I'm not sure who hit me, but I was pretty sure that it was the butt of Malfoy's walking cane. I felt blood flow into my mouth and I just started punching everything that I could. I was pushed up into a book case and I felt a whole avalanche of books topple on top of us. There were screams and yells and I heard the Weasly twins shouting, "Get him dad!" and "You fight like a girl Lily!" I scrambled to be feet, brushing books off of my shoulders and drew my wand when a low voice shouted, "Stop!"

I felt large hands push me away and I saw a very huge Hagrid shove both Malfoy and Weasly away from each other. I tucked my wand away and wiped a trickle of blood from my lip. Hagrid was glaring at the two of them. "Look at you, acting like a couple of school boys." He growled. "Come on Arthur, your kids are watching." Mr. Weasly stood up, glaring at Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Weasly was clutching her children, clumping them together, eyes wide with shock. I felt myself turning red as everyone in the shop turned to look at me.

The reporter from the Daily Prophet was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow and Lockhart was saying, "There's a woman with spirit!" I brushed myself off and pushed past Hagrid and ran outside of the shop, picking up my packages, and a cage with a slightly agitated Squeaker.

"Lily!" The twins were calling me but I just rushed out of the shop, face red. I hoped, no, prayed that the photos wouldn't show up in the newspaper the next day. I wasn't going anywhere in particular so I went onto the next thing on my list, the apothecary.

I stepped into the cold atmosphere of the shop, grateful that it was quiet and dark. I looked up and saw glass containers lining the walls, full of strange things. There was only two other people in the shop, the person at the counter and another costumer. I made my way over a small pile of books.

I had decided last year that potions was the carrier that I really wanted to pursue. It was something that I enjoyed. I wondered if I could get a tutor for it, but I wasn't sure if Wendell knew that much about the art of potions. I picked up a deep purple colored book and flipped through it. It was a little too advanced for me but I figured that I would need it in the future. I collected that and another book that was more at my level, which, at the moment, was intermediate. I found a list in the back of the book full of basic ingredients and started pulling a few jars off the shelves.

After collecting everything I needed, I walked to the counter. The man smiled, a few teeth missing.

"I sense a future potions professor," he said, grinning as he counted the sum of my purchase. "Very few woman are up for the job, say that it's too boring." I smiled back.

"I actually find it…fun in a way." I said. "Like I could never stop learning." The man laughed.

"I see we actually have a rare specimen of an intellectual female in our presence." He said. "Hold on Miss, I have another customer, just a second."

"I will take four of these Hortence." A lazy voice said. I blinked and turned to find that the man standing next to me was Snape. My face turned red. The whole Ares business came flooding into my mind and I had to make sure that my jaw was clamped shut. Snape turned and saw me. It seemed that whatever color he had in his pale cheeks seemed to vanish at the sight of me.

"Miss Evans." He said. Hortence turned back to us in interest.

"You two know each other?" he questioned.

"Yes," Snape said slowly. "Miss Evans happens to be a TA up at Hogwarts." Hortence looked at Lily.

"Really? Well, if you are working towards potions, Severus here is the perfect teacher." I kept my mouth shut. Again, there was the risk of me demanding if Snape had really kissed me on Christmas or not. Hortence giggled in an elderly fashion. "I suppose that I will be seeing you around here more often." He said. "Most potion masters come here in their free time, they say it's soothing."

"It is." I said. Hortence smiled again, looking at me fondly.

"I am glade that you think so. Most find it very unnerving." I smiled and pulled out my wallet. Wizarding wallets are really amazing. Minerva had given me this one, seeing as I would need it. There were three flaps and if you opened one, it was a large cellar filled with whatever coin you wanted to put in it. I happened to have my lunch down there as well. I paid Hortence and picked up Squeaker's cage. I was holding so much stuff that I started to wobble. Snape quickly caught a few packages.

"Would you like me to carry these for you Miss Evans?" he asked. I opened my mouth, not sure what I was going to say, until two voices saved me.

"Lily!" I turned to find Fred and George standing in the door way. They went silent when they saw Snape holding my arm and carrying a few of my things. They exchanged a look at each other that made me turn a fine shade of neon pink. I snatched the package from Snape.

"No thank you." I uttered, hurrying towards the door. I walked out with Fred and George without saying a goodbye to Hortence or Snape. Fred let out a whistle.

"Wow, never pictured Snape in shinning armor." He said.

"Shut up," I muttered, which only egged them on. Fred bowed to George, blocking my path.

"Oh Lady Lily! Tho' 'art the most beautiful maiden in all the land, let my take thy books and bags for thee." George batted his eyes lashes.

"Oh Sir Snape!" he said in his best soprano voice, "How can I resist thy oily hair and lack of fashion sense?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you are forgetting that I have the power to put you in detention." I said, pushing past them. Fred looped on arm through mine.

"Ah yes, but we know you like us too much." He said, grinning.

"Yes," George said, looping his arm through my other arm. "We also think that you like us too much to refuse an invite to dinner at our house tonight!" I smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I don't think that your mom would like that. She doesn't seem to like me very much." I said. George waved a hand idly.

"Really Lily, you shouldn't be afraid of our mum. After all, she'll be your mother-in-law after Percy proposes to you." He said.

"Yes," Fred said, "Unless Snape has already proposed to her and they plan to run away with each other." George rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, in that case, they would have to duel over her."

"Ten galleons that Snape kills Percy in the process." Fred said.

"No way! Percy's in a frenzy of passionate love! He'd kill Snape before he even laid hands on Lily!"

"Okay!" I said loudly, "Time to change the subject." Fred and George smiled and took a few of my parcels. I laughed. "Alright, I'll come, but only because you to are too cute to pass up."

"Aw, Lily." Fred said. "I never knew you had the hots for us!" he said winking.

"It's your dashing good looks that's what it is!" George said, elbowing Fred in the ribs.

"Me? You're being too modest! You're the one no woman could pass up." I shook my head.

"You two are so full of yourselves." Squeaker let out a high pitched hoot in agreement.


	31. Dinner with the Weasleys

I had never traveled by Flu Powder before. I might have been allergic to it, because when Mr. Weasley appeared in the fireplace, he saw me bent over, sneezing repeatedly. He let out a small chuckle.

"That is a normal affect," he said, pulling out a white handkerchief and handing it to me. I smiled and sneezed again, this time into the white cloth. One by one the rest of the Weasley family popped up and walked out of the fireplace. Fred and George immediately went outside and Harry and Ron waited for Mrs. Weasley to step out of the fire. Percy ran up to his room, as did Ginny, both looking back, ears red. I smiled and turned to Mr. Weasley who was brushing off his wife.

"Is their anything" *sneeze* "that I can do" *sneeze* "to help Mr. Weasley?" I asked, sneezing in-between words. Mr. Weasley smiled.

"No Lily, you are own guest today."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said with a huff, "If she would really like to help, she could go outside with the children." She said, not talking to me directly. I smiled stiffly. I was still trying to figure out why Mrs. Weasley had taken such a disliking to me. Mr. Weasley pressed his lips together, unsure how to deal with his wife's sudden change in attitude.

"Sure," I said. "I don't mind." Ron turned to Harry.

"Come on Harry! I'll show you how to toss and gnome." Harry gave Ron a quizzical look but rushed eagerly out of the house. I held Mr. Weasley's handkerchief to my nose as I followed them outside.

The Weasley's yard was large, with a tall grassy marsh not far off near the woods. There was a large garden and a few low brick walls to prevent animals getting in. Probably charmed, I though to myself. I sat down on the porch and watched as Ron and Harry spun around and around, the gnomes letting out little squeals as they were thrown by their ankles. I couldn't help but laugh. It was a funny sight. Fred and George got a lot farther with their gnomes, seeing as they were bigger.

Harry spotted me sitting on the porch and waved me over. "Come on Miss Evans! You should try this!" I smiled and left the cloth on the porch and ran over.

"I've never done this before." I said, looking down at the fat little gnomes who were trying to run away.

"Neither have I." Harry said, trying to catch one. "But it's actually kinda fun."

"Not if you have to do it every day," George muttered, flinging one over the wall, nearly taking the scarecrow's head off.

"I bet this is how the Weasley's get their biceps." I said, grabbing one, dropping it because it wiggled. George and Fred started flexing their muscles at these words. I laughed and managed to snatch a gnome. It squirmed, but I managed to start spinning. Right at the moment I thought I might fall over, I released the ugly little man. It practically flew, flapping its chubby little arms as it soared over the scarecrow, not nearly as far as George's, but far enough to make me feel impressed with myself. Everyone let out an applause and we continued to chuck as many gnomes as we could.

Me, Harry and Ron had our first real conversation in a long time while tossing gnomes. They discussed the little elf called Dobby and let me in on the excitement. I already knew the story, but it was interesting to hear it from Harry and Ron's mouths. After a while, Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner.

I raced the boys into the house, my stomach rumbling.. The smell of onion soup and bread with carrots and peas reached my nose. I wasn't sure where to sit. Mr. Weasley pulled up a chair and had me sit in-between Ginny and Percy so I was sitting across Fred and Harry. The food was the most amazing thing ever! I kept on complimenting Mrs. Weasley's cooking so much; she actually smiled and made conversation with me.

"So Lily," she said. "You're a TA at Hogwarts?" I nodded me head, swallowing a bit of roll.

"Yes," I said, "But Dumbledore told me that if I pass my Wizarding final he could make me a Professor!"

"Really?" Harry said, smiling widely.

"That's awesome!" Ron said. I smiled, proud of myself. It was the twins that groaned at this.

"They'll suck the life out of you!" Fred said.

"Ya, well, you have to admit it would be cool to have me as your teacher." I said, kicking Fred under the table.

"Hell ya!" George said; quickly shuting up at the look on his mother's face at his language.

"What subject do you want to teach?" Percy asked. It was the first real time that he had said anything to me in a while. Then I remembered that he had a girlfriend now.

"Potions." I answered. The twins, Harry and Ron gagged on their food.

"You're going to replace Snape?" they all said. They all seemed pleased with this. I held up my hands.

"Whoa there." I said, grinning. "I didn't say I was replacing anyone!" I said. Fred and George looked at each other. "And I don't want anyone spreading rumors about it." I said, glaring pointedly at the twins.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "Miss Evans' career is personal. I don't want you boys spreading rumors about her." Fred and George both crossed their hearts, smiling. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Mrs. Weasley, who was saying, "And what did you do before you were at Hogwarts?" My face went pale at that question.

"Well," I said, rubbing my neck. "I was uh, spending time with my family." I said. Harry's eyes flickered toward me at these words.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley said, obviously interested. "How many members do you have in your family?" she asked. I was getting very hot. It was strange talking about my old life in this new one.

"Well, my mom and dad and my older sister." I said. Harry's eyes widened.

"What is your sister's name?" he asked, sitting forward in his chair. I knew what he was getting at and I smiled sadly at him.

"Elizabeth." I answered. Harry looked sad and sank back into his chair. He was really desperate to tie anything between me and him, I thought. I really didn't like making Harry feel alone. But if I acted too motherly, we would head back to the problem of him thinking me as his mom. I didn't know what to do about it. I would have to talk to Dumbledore about it next time I saw him.

Right at that moment there was a knock at the door. Mr. Weasley wiped his mouth with a napkin, curious look on his face. "Who could that be?" he questioned out loud. He got up and opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" Everyone's heads turned at the sound of the name.

"Hello Arthur," said that aged voice. "May I please come in? I am here to pick up Miss Evans." It then accord to me that I hadn't told Dumbledore that I was going to the Weasley's for dinner.

"Of course!" Mr. Weasley said, stepping aside. Dumbledore entered the house, looking very tall, dressed in a pair of light blue robes, beard dangling down near his silver belt. His blue eyes met mine and I stood. I felt like a child who had left their parents without telling them where they were going. But Dumbledore smiled and held out his arm to me.

"You are needed at the castle Lily." He said. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I really am sorry about barging in like this." He said as I stood next to him, "But Lily has a meeting that I did not notify her about it." I looked back and waved at the table of Weasley's and the single Potter.

"See you all soon!" There was a loud chorus of, 'Good-bye Lily!' and 'See you at school!' I smiled and Dumbledore talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before heading out the door. I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and rushed out into the now dark lawn, catching up with Dumbledore, who was waiting for me.

"I would like you to tell me were you are going next time." He said, holding out his arm to me. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking." Dumbledore turned his head and I saw that he didn't look angry, just concerned.

"It is quiet alright Lily." He said softly, "I know that you are not used to reporting to someone, but I want to make sure that you are safe this year. But I had better leave all that for the meeting." He said, looking out into the marsh. I put my arm on his.

"Who is this meeting with sir?" I asked. Dumbledore again turned his head and smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Me." He replied, and we were gone.


	32. Forgetting Ares

When me and Dumbledore appeared in his office I had to grab hold of one of the near by tables. My lungs felt like they had been compressed. "I hope that you as an adult can soon learn how to do that on your own." Dumbledore said, walking up to his desk. I grinned.

"Isn't that being just a little bit unfair?" I asked, following him. "After all, I do have that test coming up and I learned a lot of stuff in only a year. Apparition is not something I need to add to that list." I said, sitting down in the chair in front of Dumbledore. He weaved his fingers together and looked at me. I could tell something intense was about to happen. I squirmed in my seat.

"Lily, you did not learn 'a lot' in only a year." Dumbledore said. "You learned seven years worth of magic." I blinked. That couldn't be true.

"What?" I said. "But, thats like a whole education at Hogwarts." I said, my mind swirling along with my stomach. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I have a theory," he started.

"Please, do tell." I said, desperate to know what he was getting at. Dumbledore looked down.

"What Wendell was teaching you might have been a review for you." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"Review? But I have only been here a year," then I stopped, looking into his blue eyes, mouth falling open. "Oh no," I said, flopping back into my chair. "You think I'm the real Lily Evans." I said, groaning, burying my hands in my face.

"Lily," Dumbledore said, trying to capture my attention.

"No," I said, pointing at him. "I am not going through this talk with you of all people." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Why? Because you have gone through this talk with every other member of staff?"

"No," I said, leaning forward, "Because I'm having this conversation with _you _of all people, and you'll make me believe I _am _Lily Evans by the end of the conversation." I replied. Dumbledore smiled, this time a little more brightly.

"Lily, all I really want you to do is listen." He said. I swear I thought I was going to throw up. Out of all the people here, I would have least expected Dumbledore to believe I was Lily Evans.

"How long have you thought I was her?" I asked. Dumbledore avoided my eyes.

"Since the moment that I met you." He said. I groaned again, putting my head down on the desk.

"Professor," I said, looking up, "What proof do you have that I could possibly be _the _Lily Evans?" I asked, hating myself for doing so. Dumbledore looked at me, a pensive look in his eyes.

"I have already given you one," he said. "Wendell reported to me at the end of last year and told me of your amazing speed in your education." I shook my head.

"Maybe I did do it all really fast, but that does not mean that I did it all _well_." I said, adding a point. Dumbledore stroked his beard, chuckling. I blinked. "What?" I demanded.

"You never had any real positive comments from Wendell did you?" He asked. I shook my head after thinking about it.

"No, not really. Why?" I asked, trying to figure out how this fit into our conversation.

"Because Lily, you passed all of your classes with Wendell with flying colors." He said. I blinked.

"No way." I said. Dumbledore nodded his head. I sat there, stunned before shaking myself. "Okay, next piece of evidence." I said, trying to ignore the last one. Dumbledore looked at me with a wise smile.

"Lily, you yourself have been provided with clues." He said. I pressed my lips together, not saying anything. "Your scar from the swing sets." Dumbledore said, nodding towards my arm. I turned pale. "I believe that Professor Snape mentioned that did he not?" At the idea of Snape I felt my chest bubble with anger.

"I'm pretty sure Snape was just searching for some excuse for me to really be her." I said bitterly, turning my head away. Dumbledore looked shocked; then anger filled his eyes. I looked back at him. He leaned forward, eyes flashing. This was actually scaring me. I had never seen Dumbledore angry before. I felt like all hell was staring at me.

"Miss Evans, I never want you to say anything like that about Severus' love for Lily again." He said. I felt myself shaking with fear. "You may have read the books Miss Evans, but you have no idea how much Severus has been through and how many times he has died inside." He said. I turned pale, lips quivering, but no words came out. The fire died in his eyes and he sat back in his chair, hand on his forehead.

"I suppose I was wrong, you are not as like Lily as I thought you were." He said. I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach. My eyes stung and I looked down at my hands. I had wanted him to think I was not Lily, but I found that when he seemed to give into the fact, it lowered his opinion of me. Dumbledore must have seen that his comment disturbed me greatly because he reached forward and touched my hand. I looked up, tears trickling down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying, but Dumbledore stood and walked around the desk and held me, hugging me.

That was when I really let out my tears, holding onto Dumbledore, tears falling onto his white beard.

"I am sorry Lily." He said.

"I didn't mean to say anything about Snape like that." I blubbered, gasping for breath.

"I know you didn't." Dumbledore said, pushing me back to look at me. "What brought that on?" He asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"The Christmas party." I whispered. I had never let Dumbledore know what had happened that night, but I found myself telling him everything and then about the letters and then the package. Dumbledore sat, deep in thought as I retold everything. After I was done, Dumbledore looked at me, eye brows furrowed.

"And you said that you never opened the Christmas present from Ares?" he asked. I nodded, blowing my nose into the tissue that he had handed me. Wizarding tissues are pretty amazing. They clean themselves so you don't even have to use more than one. Dumbledore tapped his glasses; then sat up straighter. "Then how do you know that this package is from Severus?" he asked. I blinked.

"Because Hermionie,"

"Miss Granger may know a lot of things Miss Evans, but some things are coincidences." He said. I clasped my hands together, face turning red. "Now," Dumbledore said. "I want you to go fetch this package." I starred.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me Lily, you need to settle this. I will not have you framing Severus for something he probably didn't do." I bit my lip. I didn't want to open the package. It had been eating the back of my mind, sending me to the foot of my bed, peering underneath and watching the box that was collecting dust.

I pulled out my wand and waved it in the air. I had to summon the thing, or else I might destroy it when Dumbledore wasn't looking. The doors banged open and the package slid across the floor. Both of our eyes starred at the package. Dumbledore walked around his desk and strode over to the package and picked it up. He then handed it to me.

I gulped and gripped the edge of the wrapping. I closed my eyes and tore it off. I could hear the scraps of paper falling to the floor. I opened my eyes and found a box. I looked over at Dumbledore who nodded his head. My heart pounding in my ears, as I opened the box.

Inside were two things. The first was the mask that 'Ares' wore to the Christmas party. I picked it up, hands shaking. I looked at it. I suddenly felt as if someone were watching me through the holes that served for eyes. I placed it on Dumbledore's desk and reached in to pull out a fat envelope. I tore it open and read the following.

_Lily,_

_ I am sorry that I ever hurt you. That was never my intention. But I cannot tell you why I did all the things I did. But I can tell you now that they are selfish and I for horrid for that. Please, forget everything._

_ Ares_

_ If you could, please deliver the other letter to Dumbledore. It is a very personal matter._

I looked at Dumbledore, eyes flashing. Dumbledore looked at me. "No proof that it was from Severus," he said lightly. I just glared. I hated Ares, maybe I was just taking out all my hurt on Snape. Dumbledore held out his hand.

"May I see the letter addressed to me?" he asked. I nodded my head, which was very dizzy and pulled out the letter. Dumbledore took it and opened the folds, eyes scanning over it. His face went pale and he stood. I watched him pace for a while, muttering to himself. I reread the letter Ares had written. I felt angry, but I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me. If Snape wasn't Ares, then I was just being a jerk to him all this time. Dumbledore was suddenly next to me. I jumped, looking up at him.

"Lily," he said. "In this letter, I am asked to do something that I am hesitant to do." He said, looking down at me with intense eyes. "Even though it is rash and a serious thing to ask, I feel like it is the best thing to do." He said. I looked up at him, uncertain.

"Then," I said slowly, "you should do it." Dumbledore chuckled darkly.

"It isn't that simple. I am supposed to do it without you knowing, but because of the results I think that it is alright for me to ask your permission." I felt myself growing nervous. Dumbledore extended his hand which held the letter that was for him. I took it and read,

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ By now I am sure that Miss Evans has told you the whole story. I wanted to tell her the truth, but now all I wish is for things to go back to normal. I wish you to remove Miss Evans' memories of the Christmas night and of everything she has ever heard of Ares. Remove her memory of reading the letter, remove anything that can return our lives to normal. I hope this to be my reward for learning my lesson._

My mouth fell open in surprise at this letter. I looked up at Dumbledore who looked like he was fighting a battle in his mind.

"You want you erase my memory of all this?" I asked, dumbfounded. Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I think it would be best and let me explain,"

"No," I said, standing up.

"Lily please, it would,"

"No, I want you to do it!" I blurted. Dumbledore blinked, taken-a-back.

"Pardon?" he said, looking a little flustered.

"I don't want to remember this at all." I said. "This is completely messed up! I can't handle all of this! How can I focus on helping Harry if I'm struggling with the fact that Snape and I," I stopped, no, it wasn't Snape. "I just want things to be less complicated and, and dramatic." I didn't mention the fact that I just wanted to go back to being friends with Snape, instead of having these feelings that I couldn't identify. "Just please, let me forget!" I said, feeling frantic. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Very well." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "You won't remember the Christmas party or this meeting. You will think we have just arrived at my office from the Weasley's." he said. I nodded, wanting to forget. But something squirmed inside of me. I suddenly realized that the note to Dumbledore was signed "S.S" but before I could open my mouth to tell Dumbledore that he knew it was Snape and that Snape had kissed me, he murmured, "Obliviate."


	33. Deja Vue

I opened my eyes, feeling like I had been hit by a train. I groaned and saw Dumbledore standing over me, smiling sadly. "You really need to work on your landing." He said.

"What?" I muttered, taking his hand and standing up.

"Your apparition skills need a little work." He revised.

"Oh!" I said, remembering the Weasley's and Dumbledore coming to fetch me. Dumbledore sat at his desk and waved a hand towards the chair in front of him.

"Come! I wish to talk to you." I obeyed and sat down, rubbing my forehead. Dumbledore poured a glass of amber liquid and handed it to me. I thanked him and sipped. Dumbledore watched me, hands pressed together. "As you know, I have been concerned for your welfare for a while, you being a fascination with Lord Voldemort." I licked my lips and set the cup down.

"I'm not leaving." I said, folding my arms. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Believe me, I already know that." He said. "But I do feel that it would be a good idea to review what you know about this year. Just to make sure you know what is going to happen, so you can stay out of trouble." He said, looking at me over his glasses. I grinned.

"Okay, so you want me to start from the beginning?" I said, sitting up straighter. Dumbledore nodded his head. I cleared my throat. "Okay, Harry is going to meet Dobby and arrive here in a flying car. He's going to start hearing snake voices, then uh, oh ya, there's the Lockhart business. Then the first attack is going to be Filtch's cat, then Harry gets hit by the Bludger, gets a floppy arm then,"

I basically recited the whole book. Dumbledore usually added a comment here and there, but he was pleased by how much I knew. I went on and on, surprised that he didn't seem bored at all by my drabble. When I finished, Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Well," he said, smiling brightly at me. "I think you will know your way around here this year. I would like to review everything that you know before the beginning of each year if you don't mind." He said, standing up.

"I don't," I said, copying him. "It's a little refreshing actually." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, you better get some sleep. You only have two more days before the students arrive." He said. I nodded and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Professor." I said.

"Goodnight Miss Evans." I smiled at him and left the office. The castle was silent, seeing as there were no children or teenagers, yet. I yawned all the way to Xavier's painting. He scrutinized me, waiting for the password. I yawned one more time before muttering, "Peanut Butter and Jelly." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Really, you could think of a better password." He said, swimming into his desk frame as I entered my office. "It's truly embarrassing to have to answer to that." He said, crossing his arms over one another. I shuffled my way into my room.

"Isn't the whole point of a password to keep people from getting in?" I asked, kicking off my shoes.

"Yes, but you can do that without embarrassing me." Xavier answered sharply. "You should hear some of the comments the other paintings make." He said. I smiled at him and turned his photo around as I changed into pajamas.

"Honestly Xavier, I didn't think you were one to give in to gossip." I said, buttoning up my pajama shirt.

"I'm not," Xavier snapped, facing the wall, "But paintings often like to be treated with respect, not having to answer to 'Peanut Butter and Jelly' or 'Voldemort' or,"

"You're a picky password picker." I said, turning him back around.

"All I'm saying is that you have a reputation that you need to uphold." He said. "I'm only thinking of you." I laughed at that comment.

"Well then, why don't you pick the password?" I suggested. Xavier blinked.

"Me? Picking my own password?" he said in awe.

"Just this once." I said, climbing into bed. "But you do need to tell me what it is in the morning." I said, realizing Xavier could easily lock me out. Xavier muttered something but I just turned over and closed my eyes, finding myself asleep in seconds.

I found myself in a classroom. It was full of students, as a classroom should be. I looked around and saw faces that I knew. I saw my reflection in an ink bottle sitting on my desk. I was young and had freckles, faint ones, scattered across my nose. I found myself raising a hand in desperation to answer a question.

Words came out of my mouth that I couldn't quiet hear. The teacher, whom I recognized nodded and a few of the students stuck their tongues out at me. I ignored them. Where was I? Hogwarts, of course, but why was I so young?

I opened my eyes with a flash. I was still in Hogwarts but in my room. I sat up and ran to my wardrobe and peered at my reflection. I was back to normal, not a little girl. I touched my face, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I exhaled and ran my hands through my hair.

By looking outside my window I saw that it was only maybe six in the morning. I could see the sun rising over the tips of the dark forest. I groaned and got dressed, deciding there was no way I was going to be able to get back to bed. I opened my porthole and stepped out. There were no sounds in the castle as I made my way down to the Great Hall.

What makes the Great Hall so great isn't the ceiling or the size of it, but the fact that you can go down there at any time of day and food will be there. An early breakfast was sitting in my usual spot. I sat down and started to eat. It was a little scary, sitting in the dark Great Hall, all alone. My eyes began to droop and my head rested on the table and I fell asleep.

"Miss Evans?" My head jerked upwards. I turned to find Snape standing next to me. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly realized how awful I probably looked. I tried to flatten my hair.

"Professor Snape." I said, still trying to wake up. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"Breakfast." He answered. I nodded my head which wanted to return to its position on the tabletop. "Here." He said, handing me a cup of coco. "You need to wake up." He said. I sipped and found warmth running up and down my body. I blinked and gulped the rest of it down.

"Thank you Professor." I said. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About eight." He answered. "The rest of the teachers will be here soon. I thought it best that you were awake when they came."

"Honestly Snape I don't know what I would do without you." I said, rubbing my eyes. Snape was silent as I stood. "I guess I should probably go study." I said, groaning. "That test is going to kill me." I said.

"I am sure that you will succeed." Snape said, sitting down in his seat. I thought for a moment, then a smiled came across my face.

"Snape! I mean, Professor." I said, "Could you help me study?" Snape's dark eyes shifted to mine thoughtfully.

"Really Miss Evans I don't think you need me to help,"

"But I do!" I said, sitting down. "This test is really important!" Snape was quiet. "Severus, please don't make me beg!" I pleaded. Again, Snape looked at me for a long time before sighing.

"Oh very well." He said stubbornly. I smiled, exhaling with relief.

"Thank you!"

"But I still don't understand how you are going to find time to come to my office, be a TA and manage a social life all at the same time." He said stiffly. I smiled.

"I'm just that good." I said. Snape replied with a small sneer, but this time, it was even less of a sneer and more of a very small, faint, almost passable smile. I smiled back and ran out of the hall to go get changed. I personally couldn't wait until all the students were back. Without them, the castle felt so lifeless. I reached Xavier who was starring down at me with wide eyes. I was gasping for breath then looked at his expression. I blew my hair out of my eyes and glared up at him.

"I don't look that bad." I snapped. But Xavier didn't respond with any of his comebacks. I blinked, looking up at him. "Xavier?" I said, touching the painting. Xavier shook himself and cleared his throat.

"Newspaper came for you, seeing as your owl can't fly yet." He said. His voice was shaking.

"What's the password?" I asked.

"Grindylo," he answered. I repeated it back to him and ran into my office. The paper was sitting on my desk where Xavier's desk painting could read it. Squeaker was seated on a pile of books on my desk, snoring loudly. I walked forward and picked up the paper. There was a picture of me and Lockhart, arms looped together and Harry squeezed on the other side. Both me and him where trying desperately to squirm out of the frame. My mouth fell open in shock at what I read.

_THE MOTHER AND SON WHO LIVED_

_ The past seems to be sneaking up on the Wizarding World as yet another "victim" of He Who Must Not Be Named appeared in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Harry Potter, The Boy Who lived, was accompanied by none other than Lily Potter herself, mother to Harry Potter. Lockhart let slip that this woman is in fact the very same Lily Potter who was killed by the killing curse. The mother and son seemed distant, giving people the impression that Mrs. Potter has no intention to come out formally. Young Harry Potter however, seemed unfazed by the arrival of his mother, giving the impression that Mrs. Potter has been alive for some time and to his knowledge. The picture above shows Lockhart holding Mrs. Potter in an affectionate manner, suggesting a romance between the two. The public has not voiced their opinion on the new celerity couple, but (continue page 4, column 5)_

I wanted to scream my head off. I did spend a few moments cursing out loud and stomping around the room, trying to keep my head straight. Now the whole Wizarding World would think I was Lily Potter! And worse! That I was having a relationship with Lockhart of all people! I wanted to strangle that golden haired peacock until he turned a nice shade of purple. I exhaled and flopped down in my chair. Xavier was starring at me, eyes still wide.

"Don't look at me like that." I said, pointing the rolled up news paper at him. "I am not Lily Potter." Xavier nodded his head and quickly swam out of his picture. I sighed and turned to Squeaker and ran a finger through his feathers. "I'm not."

I changed into my robes and left the office and headed towards the dungeons. I opened the door to Snape's office and saw that no one was there yet. He must have been down in the Great Hall still. I set the huge pile of books that I had brought down on his desk and walked around the room. Candles were lit around the room, giving it a dark/light feeling. I sat down and decided to practice my wand work.

I opened one of the books and made a few objects on Snape's desk hover around the room. I looked at the clock. Just as I expected, Snape walked into the room. He spotted me and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Alright Miss Evans, let's get this over with." He said sitting down. I pushed a few of the books towards him. I'm not going to go into detail about my study session with Snape, mainly because it was just studying. But I did like the fact that I was able to show him what I was able to do. I wanted to show him that I wasn't just a TA.

After we were done, Snape sat back in his chair. "I think you will have no trouble on this test Miss Evans." He said. I smiled at him then squirmed in my seat.

"Professor?"

"Yes?" he said, eyes flickering to mine. I bit the inside of my cheek, not sure how to put what I wanted into words.

"Professor Dumbledore said that, if I pass this test, then I can become a Professor." I said.

"I was at the meeting Lily, you really don't need to remind me." He replied. I nodded.

"Right, well, the job that I want is complicated." I said, rubbing my arm. Snape raised his eye brows.

"In what way?" He asked.

"There's already a Professor for it." I answered. Snape didn't reply this time. I took this opportunity very quickly. "I want to be a Potions Professor with you, you know, as partners." I said rapidly. Snape just looked at me. I felt myself turned red and quickly willed myself not to turn any other colors than that. Snape stood, looking down at me.

"I work alone Miss Evans." He said, stiffly. My heart fell. I stood up, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh…alright. Thank you for helping my study Professor." I said. Snape nodded his head and I left his office, waving my wand at the books to follow me.

Now what was I going to do? There was no other position that I wanted. I wanted to work with potions, but Snape didn't want a partner. If I wanted to spend time doing potions, I would need to do it on my own free time or just be a TA and get one hour of it every day. I sighed and walked back to my office, this time not so excited that the school year was about to start. 


	34. Bottoms Up to a New Year

The first day of term finally showed up. I was actually getting really bored and miserable. The castle was alive again and as I woke up that morning, I knew that I had to get ready for tonight. All the teachers were cleaning and tidying up. I shifted a few things on my desk and was done. It wasn't much of an office, but it was the only place I had. I peeked into Minerva's classroom and saw her making a few waxing tools buff up the floors and desks.

"Ah! Lily!" I smiled and walked in. Minerva was at her desk, writing something down. She then held it out smiling.

"What's this?" I asked taking it.

"A list of the material we will be taking this year. I though you could plan ahead and mark a few lessons you would like to teach yourself." She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks, that's nice…" I said. I could tell something was up. Minerva smiled.

"I thought since your other job option was turned down," My face turned a bright red.

"I don't remember tell anyone about that." I said, looking away. Minerva chuckled nervously.

"Yes of course! But you might want to consider that most of these paintings love a bit of gossip just as much as they do sleeping." I glared at a few of the paintings on the wall who giggled. I huffed and sat down on one of the desks. Minerva gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Lily, there are more schools than just Hogwarts that would love to have you."

"I'm not leaving Hogwarts," I replied. She was the second person that suggested it. I took the paper and stuffed it in my bag. "So," I said, sitting on one of the desks. "What do you usually do before the students come?" Minerva snapped the clasps on her bag and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well, we teachers usually go down to Hogsmead for a final day of peace and quiet." I jumped down from the desk.

"Let's go!" I said; ready to have something to keep my mind off of certain things. Minerva laughed, making her bag disappear.

"Very well." We walked out of her classroom and towards the great hall where Professor Flitwick was setting up the levitating candles.

"Minerva," I said, turning to her. "Do…do all the teachers come down to Hogsmead?" Minerva smiled.

"I would hardly worry about Professor Snape, he-"

"What? No!" I said, turning pink. "I was talking about Professor Lockhart!"

"Oh, of course," she said, bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sure we will run into him at some point." I groaned. Minerva stopped me. "Lily, I just want to let you know, that none of us here believe those things the Prophet wrote about you." She said. I raised an eye brow.

"You mean the part that said I was Lily Potter or that I was having a relationship with Professor Lockhart." Minerva smiled faintly.

"Just know we believe you wouldn't tolerate him."

"You bet I wouldn't." I muttered. It was nice to walk down to Hogsmead. All the trees were turning orange and yellow. It felt like something out of a movie. Minerva suggested that we go visit Finn which I agreed to. We walked into the clothing shop and saw a bunch of young ladies running around, carrying fabric and sewing things together with a flick of their wands. One of them saw us and shook their heads.

"No customers today! We are full on orders."

"We're here to see Finn." I said, ducking under a few levitating rolls of fabric. The girl jerked her head.

"He's in the back." Minerva and I gave each other looks before going towards the back room. Working with Finn over the summer had given me the opportunity to get to know him better. He was a very fashionable wizard and a hard worker. Though others people called him a fop, I thought he was a great guy. But if there was one thing I didn't expect Finn to do, it was drink.

Finn was sitting in a pile on boxes and hats and robes, bottle in hand, wand in the other. I didn't have to be a witch long to know that this wasn't a good combination.

"Finn?" Finn looked up, blue eyes bloodshot.

"Oh goody, I suppose you are here to make my day better." I stepped forward.

"That's the goal here," I said.

"How many robes does he want now?" he muttered.

"None at the moment." I said, playing along so I could get closer.

"Sending all his little helpers," He muttered, taking another swig from his bottle. "Using up all my best fabric for his fluffy, ugly little outfits." I was close enough now that I pressed my wand up against his temple. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he groaned. I pulled my wand away.

"I don't know how to get rid of the hangover part." I admitted. Finn rolled over, closing his eyes tight.

"Dang, that smarts."

"What were you doing Finn?" I asked, helping him up while Minerva cleaned everything up with her wand like a pro.

"Suffering from personal overload." He said.

"Well why don't we go down to the Three Broom Sticks and take care of that overload." Minerva said, finishing up. Finn shook his head.

"I think I've had too much to drink anyway." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, you can stay here and enjoy all your little orders." Finn looked around that the front with all the women running around, and then he looked back at us.

"Maybe just some water then." We had some trouble getting out of the shop, but with a few shouts from an irritated Finn, we made it to the road. I helped Finn walk, seeing as his headache wasn't getting any better. I was starting to feel a little better until we walked into the Three Broom Sticks.

Minerva had mentioned all of the teachers usual came down here before the school year started out. But I had been hoping Lockhart hadn't heard of this tradition, but he apparently had. He was sitting at a corner table with all the other teachers, talking loudly about all of his adventures. All the teachers had learned very quickly that he wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

But when he saw us in the doorway, he stood up. "I was wondering when you would show up!" I winced as he started to walk over. But it wasn't me that he hugged, it was Finn. Finn set his jaw tight, forcing it into a smile.

"Hello Gildy." I laughed at that, covering my mouth. Lockhart just laughed along. "It really has been too long! I take it that you got my message and wardrobe artists?" Finn just kept smiling.

"Yes, all fifty seven of them." He said slowly. A few sympathetic glances were given to Finn at his comment.

"Come on Finn," I said, dragging him over to a table.

"Oh, so you two have already met?" Lockhart said. I blinked.

"Ya, me and Finn met last year." Lockhart clapped his hands together.

"Why this is really too much! Finn, why didn't you tell me you knew Miss Potter?"

"It's Evans," I corrected, but Lockhart didn't seem to hear me.

"Because Lily and I didn't want you butting in too early." Finn remarked, flinching at his head pains. Lockhart shook his head.

"You would have thought my brother would have better manners." I choked on the words that were about to come spilling out of my mouth.

"Your Finn's brother?" I gasped, trying to make the connection. How could sweet, kind Finn been related to a liar and a fop like Lockhart? "You don't even have the same last name!" Lockhart waved a gloved hand.

"Oh, we didn't want people coming to his shop just because he was related to me! He wanted to make his own living." I was pretty sure that he had suppressed an eye roll. "I keep telling him that he would have more business if he had." Finn's jaw tightened.

"Of course I have no business seeing as you are keeping me busy with all your orders. And I don't even get a penny out of it." He muttered. By this time we had taken a seat at the booth and I waved over to the waiter, indicating we needed drinks.

To both Finn and I's disappointment, Lockhart joined us. He gave a hurt look at Finn. "Why Finn! I thought it would have been considered a favor, us being brothers and all."

"Would you please shut up?" Finn growled, rubbing his temples. I turned to Lockhart.

"Finn's just had a rough day is all." I said quickly, covering up Finn's snap at the new teacher. Lockhart threw back his head and laughed, a laugh that made everyone look at us.

"Don't worry Lily, I have grown used to Finn's bad tempers." He reached across and put his hand on mine, smiling. "No need to worry about me." Finn's eyes narrowed in on our hands and I whipped mine out of Lockhart's, face growing red with embarrassment and anger. Finn didn't seem to appreciate that either. He stood us, pointing at the door.

"Just get out you damned fop!" he yelled. I pulled on Finn's robes, pulling him back into his seat. Lockhart wagged a finger.

"Bad temper Finn, you really need to work on that." But he stood up anyway, collecting his robe. "I hope to see those robes by tomorrow; I know you want me to look good on my first day." He waved and left the pub, smiling and nodding his head at everyone.

"Git." I muttered, watching him leave.

"Glade you think so," Finn muttered into his cup.


	35. Friends and Foes

Minerva and I had to walk Finn back to his shop. He did have a few waters, but I was pretty sure he had slipped a few drops of potion into his cup while I wasn't looking. Minerva and I reached the castle just in time for her to go greet the new first years.

"I'll see you in the Hall Lily." She said, rushing off in a fluster. I quickly ran around the back entrance to the staff table and pulled off my scarf and hat. Opening the door a crack, I could see that all the other years were already seating at their tables. The Hall looked amazing, floating candles and all. I quickly slipped in and sat down in my usual spot next to Snape. He paid no attention to me which was normal. I looked over to my left to see all the other teachers including Lockhart.

There is really no need to recount everything that happened during the feast. It was a normal speech from Dumbledore, sorting, food, and the usual silence between me and Snape. I poked at my salad, thinking hard to myself. My tests were looming up rather quickly and I still felt like a puny little first year. And then there was the whole "professor" thing. What would Dumbledore put me as? The job I wanted was taken by Snape, who obviously didn't want to share. I stabbed my tomato slice with a little too much frustration. I was making a mess. Snape eyed me curiously.

"Surely Miss Evans, you don't expect me to tell you that playing with your food is not the most adult thing to do." He said coldly. I glared at him, but put my fork down all the same. No need to make him right.

"Stabbing vegetables is my way of venting." I said.

"Technically, that is a fruit." Snape said, nodding at the red mess that was a tomato. I looked at him, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I can't even tell them apart anymore!" I said, flopping back in my chair. I noticed a few students's looking at me with rather amused and confused faces. I quickly sat up straight. What a great professor I would make, throwing fits at the high table. Snape sipped his drink, probably muffling a sneer. At least he was trying to hide it. I looked over at Lockhart, who was talking to Minerva, who looked flustered.

"I hate being a TA." I muttered.

"You could at least be grateful for the job." Snape said stiffly. I shot him a glace before justifying myself.

"I am, but I'm forced to work with Lockhart for a whole year, unless Dumbledore gives me my teaching position in the middle of the year." I said, hoping that Dumbledore might have heard the comment.

"I am sure that the two of you will get along fine." Snape said sharply. I swung around, my face beat red.

"That story is the biggest BS I have ever heard. And if you believe that I would so much as think of Lockhart in that way, then you sure as Hell don't know me at all." I snapped. Snape blinked, looking at me with the smallest hint of surprise.

"It never occurred to me that you would." He replied. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. My stress levels are reaching danger point." I said, giving Snape the satisfaction of a small, apologetic smile. He almost smiled back, but turned away. I sighed and started stabbing my potatoes this time against my better judgment. It was then that the huge double doors banged open. Everyone looked up to see a woman around my age walking towards the high table. She was extremely curvy and walked with purpose. She was wearing a very tight black and green dress, her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders. Her cloak billowed out behind her with a perfect wave. I had always wondered how people got their cloaks to do that. She was very pretty. Okay, no, gorgeous.

All the boys whistled as she walked past on her heels, which were too high for any normal person to walk in. She defiantly had a "bad ass" look about her. I was wondering why she was even here and who she was here for when a perfect smile broke out on her face and she broke out into a run, yelling, "SEVERUS!" My mouth opened in shock as she ran up to Snape and threw her arms around him, giving him a huge hug. Snape, to my absolute horror/amazement, smiled back!

It was then that I broke my fork. The woman looked up at me and I swear I saw a look of pure hatred shoot across her face. But it quickly changed as she stood up straight. She quickly grabbed Snape by the hand and started pulling him out of the hall.

"Just going to borrow your potion's professor for a moment everyone!" she called, waving as she led Snape away, still holding his hand. I stood up saying, "Now wait just a moment-", but the door slammed shut behind them.

The entire hall was silent in shock. I stood there, looking at where Snape and his "friend" had vanished. Everyone's eyes went to me and I just stood there, feeling embarrassed. I pulled my robe off my chair, knocking it over with a bang. I then left the hall, an unexplainable fury making me slam the door as hard as I could as I left.


	36. Update from Author

Update:

Hi everyone, I know it has been a VERY long time, and I am very sorry. Things are crazy with life and school and a career just beyond the horizon. I can't bring myself to stop this story however, I love writing it too much.

So, I will be continuing this. Just know that I will try my best to submit as much as possible. I promise you my writing has gotten MUCH better. So? You all want more 'Life as Lily'? Just want to know if anyone is still willing to follow along with the story or not.

Thanks and sorry again!

Love,  
Melanie


	37. Answers Not Available

**Hello everyone I am back! My graduation is this week so things are winding down! For those of you still following my story even after the long wait, thank you! I had to re-read the ENTIRE thing to remind myself of plot points and such and boy, I really do not understand why you love it so much XD**

** My spelling and writing as hopefully improved and I plan on continuing the story as planned. Hope you can forgive me and ENJOY! Comment if you like and I hope you do.**

**.**

I opened my eyes, looking up at the roof of my room. For the first time in a long time I had slept without any nightmares. Maybe it was because I had hardly closed my eyes. Every time I tried I just saw that…that…WOMAN. Sitting up, I groaned, pressing my hands to my head as if that would make my headache go away. I had run right up to my room after last night's events.

Whoever she was, I hated her. Xavier drifted into my desk frame, his long hair flowing around him. "Good to see you up and about so early this morning." He drawled, watching me as I threw my wardrobe open, making a lot of unnecessary noise while pulling out what I was going to wear for the first day of the term. I shot him a glare.

"It isn't as if you actually sleep," I snarled back. Xavier seemed more lively than the other paintings, who loved to sleep at all times. It was nice, but other times it was inconvenient. Like this morning. He rolled his eyes, sensing that I was not in the mood.

"If you are interested to know, Professor Snape's guest left the castle late last night." I grew stiff at this but made no response. I wasn't going to give away how thrown off I was by this woman's sudden appearance. Although I was relieved that she was not going to be at the High Table this morning. I might have had a new target for my fork. Xavier twirled a strand of his own hair around his finger for a moment, waiting to see if I was going to say anything before continuing. "Yes, she caused something of a stir last night from what I heard. Seems the Potion's Master social life is leaking into Hogwarts.

I slammed the wardrobe door shut, pointing a pair of black shoes in Xavier's face. "Snape doesn't have a social life," I shot at him, throwing my cloak on the bed before taking a seat to yank the shoes on my feet. Xavier cocked an eyebrow at this, crossing his rms.

"You seem to consider yourself knowledgeable about Professor Snape's life. Well, I would hate to burst your bubble Miss Evans, but you are not the center piece to his or anyone's life. You hate the man, why would you care about his lady callers?"

_Because he's not supposed to have any!_ I wanted to scream. But I clenched my jaw, flipping Xavier's frame over to change. That was what had been bothering me. Never, in any of the books had that 'woman' showed up anywhere. I couldn't even recall her being described as a background character! Not that she seemed the type to be a background character. Not with that outfit she had been wearing. Or how she had been so bold as to walk in on the middle of the feast and drag Snape out by his collar. Pulling my hair out from underneath my own collar, I grabbed my bag containing everything I would need for the day and stormed out without so much as another word to Xavier.

I wanted to talk to Dumbledore at some point about this new arrival. Surely he hadn't expected it! I hadn't bothered to check with him last night; I had been in something of a hurry to get away from everyone.

Students began to trickle into the hallways, looking tired, and hair still disgruntled and messy from having just rolled out of bed and gotten dressed. It would obviously take a little while before their internal clocks to readjust themselves from summer to school mode. I could feel myself relaxing as more and more students filled the hallway. Just their happy, goofy smiles and laugher seemed to make me feel a little better. Straightening my back, I proudly walked through the crowd, feeling a smile on my lips, feeling more and more like a Professor. Just the idea that I might be teaching at Hogwarts gave me butterflies.

"Oi! Lily!"

I turned around to see the Weasley twins running towards me, bumping first years aside joyfully. I laughed, turning to face them properly as they stopped just short a few inches from me.

"Hello you two! Glad to see you didn't skip out!" I said, pulling the strap of my bag farther up on my shoulder. Fred flapped his hand, a mock expression of offence on his face.

"And miss seeing our favorite teacher! Not a chance in the world!" I rolled by eyes, admittedly pleased by the comment however.

"Remember we aren't supposed to know that she's going to be a teacher Fred!" George hissed playfully, punching him in the shoulder. Fred grinned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ah, right."

"You two headed to breakfast?" I asked, jerking my head, inviting them to join me as I walked down. They both nodded, simultaneously putting their hands in their pockets.

"Yeah, gotta make sure we feed ourselves," Fred joked.

"But what we really wanted to know," Georg sang, looping an arm through mine, "Is who Snape's little visitor was." My face fell at this. Great, the _one_ topic that I did not want to touch. I looked straight ahead, grinding my teeth together.

"I wouldn't know," I said bitterly. George clung to my arm like a little child, whining a little.

"Ah come on Lily! You've got the skinny on all the teachers!"

"And their friends," Fred added, wiggling his eyebrows. I jerked my arm out of George's grasp, my eyebrows knitting together.

"I told you, I don't know who she is." I snapped. Fred and George went quite at this, suddenly able to tell that I was not eager to talk about it. Awkwardly clearing their throats, they continued to walk along side me, talking about their classes as if they actually cared. After a few minutes of cooling down, I gave them an apologetic glance. "Listen, I'm-"

"N'aw, don't even worry about it." George said, cutting me off.

"Yeah, and anyways, whoever she is, she has nothing on you." Fred said, grinning. George gave out a whistle in agreement. I laughed a little as we entered the Great Hall. Waving goodbye to the twins, I made my way up to the High Table, growing tense as I saw Snape's seat was empty. Sitting down, I grimaced as Lockhart joined the throng.

"Ah! Miss Potter!" he called, flouncing his way over and taking a seat next to me. I felt my face grow red and forced something of a smile onto my face. It must have looked something like a wild tiger baring it's teeth.

"Good morning Professor Lockhart," I managed to say.

"Looking forward to a day of teaching?" he asked, giving me a wink. I could hear Minerva next to me, clearing her throat in disapproval. I smiled wider, crossing my arms.

"Yes! I am sure you are a quick learner." The sound of Minerva clearing her throat quickly changed into her choking back a laugh. I smirked a little, but the insult went completely over the prat's head as his laughed, clapping his hands.

"Good! I like my assistance with some humor!" I opened my mouth but remained silent as the food appeared, sending Lockhart off into a wild story about how he had saved a Shah from some poisoned pastry or what not. I wasn't some accessory to his class! I wanted to teach and to learn! It was going to be a long year with this one…

"So Lily," Minerva said, drawing me into a conversation that I would enjoy more. "Do you have any ideas as to what lessons you would like to teach in my class?" I gave Minerva a warm and grateful smile. The fact that she was willing to give me some full classes of my own made me love her even more. Even though she was a much better teacher and that I probably only taught the lessons half as well as she did.

"I actually thought about teaching turning animals into water goblets," I answered. Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"You know that lesson?"

"Wendell taught it to me last year," I replied, feeling confident. Pressing her lips together, I could feel a challenge coming on. Nodding her head towards her own water goblet, I grinned, pulling out my wand and concentrating. Slowly flicking me wand three times, I said the incantation.

Minerva's glass shivered for a moment before melting into the shape of a Toucan. She smiled in approval as her water goblet flew away, over the heads of the gapping students. We had just started talking about wand techniques when the door to the side of the High Table opened, allowing Snape to enter. I turned, looking at him as if seeing a stranger. The students all began to talk, pointing, and some laughing behind their hands, others with their mouths open as if Snape's hair was a bright pink.

He sat down, his normal dismal, gloomy and dark self. Lockhart, who was still going on about the Shah's pastry, could see that the attention was leaving him and quickly scrambled to keep it.

"Ah! Professor Snape!" he said, voice loud and pompous. "Good to see you again! Looking a little sallow! Long night?"

I could hear the twins making cat calls from the Gryffindor table, making my ears turn red in irritation.

"I am sure Professor Snape was busy preparing for his lessons," I said bluntly, cutting sharply into my omelet without so much as a sideways glance him. I guessed he noticed how distant I was being because he turned to me, fully ignoring Lockhart.

"In fact Miss Evans, I was not. That is what you are here for."

I scrapped my knife along the bottom of the plate, making a screeching sound that made my spine crawl. I said nothing. If I did, I might have hexed his nose off. Lockhart, who was behaving like an ignored child, piped into the conversation again.

"Ah, but that isn't it my dear fellow! You had a guest! And a pretty one at that! Tell me, what was her name? Does she work here?" Snape continued to speak towards me as he answered, not giving Lockhart to satisfaction of eye contact.

"Her name is Veronica Viper and she is a friend."

That did nothing to tide me over. Veronica Viper? It sounded like a stripper name! And there was no mention of her in the books! A friend? Snape didn't have friends! Besides me and I was seriously beginning to question that.

"You two play catch up?" I asked, still not meeting his eyes. It was like a chain of attention, and who was going to get the other to break first. Lockhart had been out of the game the moment he stepped in.

"Indeed. Is it really so unusual that I should have a social call Miss Evans?" he asked.

"Yes." I said bluntly, shoving some omelet into my mouth and gulping down some milk. Snape made no answer and turned away, seeming to give up on trying to get me to engage with him. I gagged a little on the amount of food I had shoveled into my mouth and swallowed, eyes watering. For some reason, I continued. "I mean, she's a little…loud for your company." Snape was now that one who refused to turn his head.

"Is she really that much different than you Miss Evans in that regard?" he asked, gracefully chopping up his own breakfast as if they were potion ingredients ready for the cauldron. My head snapped in his direction at this.

"Very different!" I growled. I wasn't some blonde haired, voluptuous little flirt! Snape smirked at this.

"Hmmm, you may think so. Luckily for you though, Miss Viper had to leave a little while after arriving."

Lucky for me?! Lucky for _her_!

"Why?" I asked, now getting into the desperate stage of digging for more information on his woman. Snape's answer, if he was actually going to give one, was cut short by Lockhart, who was now standing.

"Well! I think I shall get an early start on preparing my classes! The young don't stay that way after all! Miss Evans! Seeing as you have my class first today, why don't you join me? I have a little more unpacking that you could help me with." I grimaced at the very idea of this but Snape glanced my way, his lips curling.

"Yes Miss Evans, go do your job." He said. I stood, knowing that he wasn't going to say another word about Veronica, storming past Lockhart out of the Great Hall. This was the start of a long term.


End file.
